Kryptonian Tragedy Alt End
by SLITH
Summary: This takes place during Kryptonian Tragedy, which is the fourth installment in a series of stories (Project Kryptonian X2, Triple Exposure and Earth 38: Rising Crisis) this is established Supergirl/Overgirl.
1. Together

Hello everyone, this picks up in the mountains on the planet where both Kara's were in hiding. Only instead of Supergirl looking around and getting captured, she stays with Overgirl. This story is established Kara/Kara (Supergirl/Overgirl)

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara raises her eye brow at her, "your last comment on it was that I looked like a cheerleader," she lands next to her food stash. It wasn't very far, "gosh... I need carbs..." she takes a bite out of the red one and before she knows it she's eaten half of them. Looking at her fruit she eats a handful of berries, recalling how Alex would always be prepared after any excursion. Water and pot stickers.

"But... you haven't eaten in several hours either, there's no fast food here... we need to keep our strength up," Overgirl winks at her.

She looks at her twin and blushes, "let me see your back, I hope none of the gashes got reopened during the fun... which would be my fault for getting carried away." Kara smiles at her, "just over... okay several hours ago you had made love to me," she clips her cape back on. "I..." she bites her bottom lip as she attaches her belt again. "I... I wanted to treat you in return," she looks at her rosy cheeked. "Being I've never been with a girl before... and what you made me feel... I was hesitant because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to please you in return," Supergirl extends her hand to her. "I love you, I... I'm just afraid of doing something wrong as it's all new to me."

"I agree, I need to eat, and you aren't doing anything wrong. I should feel guilty... I too have never been with a woman and I _am_ married. Rao! I hate to think of what Oliver would think of me. But that's it isn't it? We aren't home anymore and don't know even how to get home." She commented downcast.

Kara helps her up and walks her to the patch of food she'd brought from earlier. "I know Oliver loves you and judging from how you two are... I get the feeling you're both into kinky things in the bedroom," she giggles, and pats the grass next to her as she sits down watching the waterfall as the sun starts setting. "I will do a recon in the morning, check out the ships, see what's going on and coming off and we make a plan to steal one. Or we risk them torching our food supply."

"I think our best way of getting off this rock is to stay together and stow away on a big freighter or passenger ship actually." Kara Queen suggested eating the succulent fruit.

Eating her second big red fruit and popping some berries into her mouth. "Okay... we'll both take turns doing recon... and no bedroom secrets?" She teases to try and get her to loosen up.

"We will need more food than this, it won't sustain either of us for very long. I have already lost weight from the abuse and lack of food." Overgirl informed Supergirl. She too ate some berries.

"I find it interesting the hunting party _still_ doesn't know where we are." She commented now eating a large red fruit again. She chose to ignore her for now on the bedroom secrets….

Supergirl nods, "I know... we need protein," she groans missing the carbs badly. Looking at her, "they won't, not for a while. We're in deep."

"The sooner we get off this rock the better." Overgirl sighed, "You were smart to find food of some sort." She smiled at her twin finishing the fruit.

"Honestly, if we get caught again, I fear for your life my love." Kara Queen told her twin cupping her twin's face in her hands and looking into her blue eyes.

Supergirl looks at her a bit surprised, "you would fear for my life?" And she finds herself staring into her twin's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She giggled. "Sticky hands! Want me to lick the fruit juice off you?" She teased, but was kinda serious.

Smirking at her comment, "you had better clean me off... but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you," she stands up and backs away as the sun nearly finishes setting and dark clouds roll in.

"Oh yeah?" Overgirl gets up and grabs at Supergirl, catching her cape as she tried to jump away from her.

"Hey!" Supergirl calls out and is surprised that she reacted so quickly. "Darn cape!" She mutters as she gets licked and giggles.

"Gotcha!" Overgirl exclaimed triumphantly as she tackled her twin, pinning her to the ground, on all fours over her and proceeds to lick the sticky juice off the sides of her twin's face. Overgirl giggled like a little girl, as she finished licking the juice, then lip locked Supergirl.

Pulling on her arms and trying to move her legs in process. Seeing the moon outlining her twin she looks up at her fondly before returning the kiss and feels the moon get covered by the clouds.

"Did you know you are adorable? You are much cuter than me." She laughed then purred in her ear. "I love you my twin and much more than a sister..."

She feels herself going redder, "I can't be cuter than you!" And decides to be immature and sticks her tongue out and feels butterflies in her stomach at her words and purr.

Overgirl then saw she still had her pinned and proceeded to tickle her in the ribs over her tight suit.

Kara starts kicking and squirming beneath her, "stop! No fair!" She manages to pull herself out from under and goes into the sky backwards this time, so her cape can't be grabbed. "You want me?" She points at herself with a mischievous grin.

"You know I do!" She replied floating near her.

Supergirl takes off backwards and glances over her shoulder to make sure she doesn't hit anything and turns around to fly around a bunch of bushy trees.

Overgirl takes off after her just missing her cape after she swung around. Overgirl reaching for the cape again, flies too close to the bushy tree and catches her _own_ cape in a snarled branch. She is immediately thrown back into the bushy tree, laughing her head off losing air from laughing so hard at her clutziness.

Kara laughs outside of the tree, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, still laughing at herself shaking her head at the stupidity of what just happened. She reached over and broke the branch that had caught her. "Capes are dangerous..." She muttered extricating herself from the tree. She flew back up in the air. "Where are you going now?" She smirked brushing leaves out of her hair.

A flash of lightning goes off overhead and Kara quickly lowers herself and x rays the place. "Uhhh out of the sky... I'm not being struck again!" She spots something behind the waterfall.

"Okay," Kara Queen follows her.

Kara flies off and moves around the falls to find a crevice as the thunder booms she slips inside. Shuddering as rain starts pouring. "Sorry... first time I was struck helping a person and she became my arch enemy with lightning powers..."

"Well that's not good." Kara Queen agreed following her. "It's going to get cold in this crevice." She commented crawling into it after her twin.

Supergirl nods and watches another lightning flash she looks at her twin. "Sorry... usually I have a balcony to take shelter," she presses her back to the wall.

"I'll protect you dear." She hugs her close to her. Kara Danvers can easily hear her twin's heartbeat, fast and strong as she laid her head on top of her chest. Her head nestled comfortably on her left breast. Her head resting on top of her new House of El insignia that took place of the old Nazi symbol.

She placed her hand under Supergirl's cape against her back and gently sat down next to the wall of rock where the crevice was. Both sitting, she continued to hug her holding her close to her chest.

Supergirl closes her eyes and returns the hug, "I know..." she whispers and smiles a little.

"Damn... I was really enjoying the chase," she pulls her head up to look at her. "Deep down I'd love to put that place into ruin... make it so no one else can be treated as we were. But we aren't close to full strength to take them on," she looks down at her emblem before looking back up at her. She reaches her hand up and traces her finger tips along her lips, "you have really soft lips... warm..." she smiles at her fondly.

"As do you..." She answered bending her neck and kissing her cheek. Waiting for her to shift a little so she could lean up and catch her twin's lips. They both kissed deeply, hidden safely behind the waterfall.

Supergirl holds onto her and returns the kiss, she pulls away for a moment as an up draft comes around, warming the two. She then sits up on her knees as lightning illuminates the crevice and she feels a warmth inside of her. Leaning her head in she pulls her twin's hair away and kisses her neck while pushing her gently against the wall. Her breasts pressed against hers.

"You feel safe now from the lightning?" Kara asked her twin, wrapping her arms around her back holding her tightly.

Smiling to herself, "yes and also looking for a distraction..." she pulls away a little, just enough to look at her face. "You know your neck is salty," she teases.

"Hmm never had an opportunity for a shower or bath after a vigorous workout from a certain Super." She teased gently sucking on her lover's lower lip.

Supergirl blushed crimson after that comment, finding herself moaning at her sucking on her lip. Leaning in, she has a feeling they'll both be having a bath in the waters below in the morning.

Overgirl looked up, seeing some rain water fall off the top of the crevice. "You want to curl up in here and sleep? I think it is very safe here for us to both get some sleep." She held her face and kissed her deeply.

Supergirl nods, as much as she wants to try and have just a bit more fun like they'd had earlier, the sound of the water plus the smell of fresh water is winning out for rest. "Yeah, I think it's for the best, and if they do get deep enough into the mountains, they won't find us back here," she returns the kiss. She still can't get over the fact of all she's done with her twin, let alone kissing and pleasing one another. Finding herself curling up into her and using her cape to wrap around them both.

"We had enough fun for one day." She soothed curling up with her, soon they were fast asleep.

Supergirl wakes up hours later to the crevice being filled with light of the new day. She looks down at her sleeping twin and smiles, deciding to let her sleep more she gets up carefully and flies out of the crevice to make as little noise as possible. When about to leave she focuses her hearing and uses her x ray vision. No other heart beats other than critters, she sees them with her vision. She drifts down to the waters edge to grab a handful of berries and eat them before thinking about stripping.

Kara Queen woke up startled, forgetting where she was at first. Remembering she quickly stripped and jumped into the waterfall. The falls made a wonderful shower.

Supergirl blinks as she removes her cape and smiles at the sight. Taking off her boots, belt, skirt, top and feeling hesitant about her underwear. The idea of being caught by the enemy naked forces her into walking into the water in her underwear before taking a dive.

Kara saw her twin enter the pool as she continued to shower under the falls. She tried to rinse her hair, and the water took out some of the oil, but she really wished she had _something_ to wash it with. She noticed her twin swimming around in the deeper part of the pool still with underwear on. She smirked at that.

Finishing up her shower and hair rinse, she dove into the deeper part of the pool and pulled the other girl towards the surface. "Good morning," she greeted her.

"I trust I smell better? She asked her holding her up in her nakedness.

Supergirl spits out some water but doesn't hit her in the face with it, "good morning... sorry I didn't want to wake you. And I have no idea... all I can smell is the water," she finds herself blushing just a tad.

"It rained last night. Left everything damp and green out. Some of this planet is very pretty, but we really need to look into getting off it." She smiled. "And you must be afraid of getting caught, or you would be bathing instead of swimming." She bit her lower lip in amusement.

Supergirl feels her cheeks going redder, "I'm... not as confident as you in being naked outdoors. I feel like I'm seeing you again in the stream... totally at ease and I'm back to being nervous," she admits and watches her bite her lip before submerging herself to get her hair back.

"Yes, I seem to be more comfortable then you are in my skin." She agreed, finishing her rinsing of her hair. Kara would have noticed her twin's deep scars were finally completely healed.

Supergirl runs her fingers along her back, "I'm happy you've fully healed," she gives her upper back a kiss while running her hands down her arms.

"I must have healed last night from your plant treatment." She turned around and deeply kissed her again.

Coming up for air, "thank you." She thanked her again for making her well.

Supergirl smiles at her, returning the kiss, "you would have done the same for me."

"Oh yes, you are right about that sweet one." She smiled heading out of the falls. She laid out in the sun to dry off.

Kara swims around still, but on her back while running her fingers through her hair. "When I got to Earth, I was so afraid of my new environment... well nervous. And I was told to blend in... I couldn't stand out which worked with my being nervous. Over the years it just became who I was... hiding my powers and just fitting into society." She looks at her twin, "I see you owning your powers so much earlier and with that the confidence to be who you are now... I am less mature, but I feel it all has to do with our different up bringings... you had to grow up quickly to survive on your world," she summarizes.

"That's true. That's what I think is so adorable about you, you're trying to be human and blending in. Your insecurity makes you cute. And I just love your pouty face." She gushed. Turning onto her stomach to dry off her back.

"You know you are going to be running around in wet underwear if you don't dry those in the sun." She giggled.

Supergirl rolls her eyes and blushes before submerging herself and running her fingers through her hair a little more before surfacing. Ringing her hair out she sits down on the grass and considers flying at super speed to dry but knows she doesn't have the strength to do it with everything else. Sighing she flops onto her back.

Overgirl chuckled still lying on her stomach. "Now you are just being silly. Those clothes will dry faster with you out of them." Her stomach grumbled. "Rao! We have got to get off this rock or we will starve!" She stated now serious.

Supergirl blushes and looks down, making herself cross eyed she finally takes them off and grabs the last red ball of fruit and rolls it over to her. "I had the last of the berries, this should help sustain you," she smiles and looks down at her body and blushes.

She takes the fruit, biting into it eagerly. "You have a beautiful body, not quite as muscled as mine, which makes yours even smoother and younger looking." She looked up at her chewing the fruit.

She realized she was dry and rose up to change back into her underwear and suit. "Ugh, nothing like damp skin in leather." She groaned finishing dressing.

She blushes even more, "I do work out you know... well spar a lot..." she rolls onto her stomach and tucks her forearms under her chin.

"I am sure you do. I have Oliver as a partner, I was working out almost every day, which is why I am more muscled then you. I actually would prefer to have your less toned feminine body." She pouted cinching up her belt. "Yep lost too much weight. Really need to get off this planet." She sat down next to her twin, pulling on her boots.

"I would give us 3 days more before we starve. Fruit though good, won't sustain us. And soon we won't even be able to fly." She told her sadly.

She looked at her twin's backside. "You are losing quickly too my sweet one." She leaned over and kissed her on her smooth shoulders.

"I love you." She murmured nibbling on her smooth and very soft skin.

Kara thinks about what she's said, about her and Oliver sparring, reminding her of sparing with Alex. She smiles at the memory of her first match, she got her butt kicked because she wasn't ready. Looking over at her, "you look fine," she smiles but knows they're both losing weight. Nodding sadly, "yeah and I miss flying freely." Supergirl nods, "yeah... I am," she smiles at the touch and groans happily at the affection. "Mmmm... I love you too."

"After your clothes dry, we need to get on one of those big ships and get out of here. Hopefully we can find another yellow Sun planet like this one."

She rubs her shoulders. "I know you miss Alex and your home. If I knew how to get us back I would."

Supergirl nods, "I know... you miss your home too and Oliver... we will eventually," she sighs and turns onto her back to look up at her.

"I miss Oliver, but if I had to pick a new companion it would be you my love." She looks down at her. She rubbed her breasts, touching her soft nipples.

Supergirl looks at her surprised, using her forearm to shield her eyes from the sun above. "Me?" Her cheeks go rosy and then redder with the contact.

"Yes dear, you. Surely you can tell I am really into you? I have fallen for you and quicker than normal for me. I am usually quite guarded on my emotions. You however bring it out of me." She kisses her hard on the lips.

Supergirl goes crimson and returns the kiss and then parts her lips while moving the arm that is outstretched to go around for her hand to hold the back of her neck. Extending her tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Kara Queen embraces her, opening her mouth for their tongues to meet. With one arm lowered she gripped her twin's butt, feeling the soft smooth skin. She sighed into the kiss.

Kara gasps into the kiss and giggles a bit, wondering what it is with her twin and her butt.

She finished rubbing it and helps her up. "I believe your clothes are dry now." She handed her underwear to her. "You are adorable when you blush." She kisses her on the nose. "And you want to know Something? I was already feeling guilt for the sinister plans Oliver and I had for you the minute we hit that island and you were helping me. I kinda fell for you back then."

"And for the longest time I couldn't get past the deep embarrassment of what was even being considered. You have such a forgiving nature, that is one of the most beautiful things about you. I only wish I could be like you." She sighed, "I don't forgive easily. And we both have that hot Kryptonian temper our kind is known for- but I am even hotter then you." She sighed. "If someone crosses you- you get over it. If someone crosses me- I get even." She chuckles while watching Kara redress.

Supergirl can't help but screw up her nose at the comment of blushing. And smiles at the kiss. She takes her underwear and pulls it back on. "I seem to have that affect on people... my heart that is," she looks up at her, "J'onn told me recently my actions of wanting to help... never giving up and wanting to see the good is what he and the others at the DEO love about me and try to do good by me."

She looks at her at these revelations, "you wanted to live, it drove you mad and Oliver couldn't bear to lose you either. You were each other's rock," she smiles and pulls her skirt on, then her boots. "Yeah... I... I'm reminded of that a lot too. It makes me prouder of the person I've grown into every time I hear it and to want to do the impossible in some cases like the World Killers." Pulling her top on and then attaching her belt and finally her cape, "I have changed a lot of people... Mon-El from being selfish to any honest good man... Livewire from an arch enemy to a friend... Reign... well Sam overcame and we saved her... my Aunt Astra was having second thoughts when she died... I just hope that no matter what," she looks at her. "The light that is in me that keeps it going will never burn out... it's what makes me really proud to be who I am."

"You should be proud." Kara Queen told her, holding her by the arms and facing her. "You are very special. Far more special than any Kryptonian out there, and much more so than me as well."

Supergirl beams at her, "it didn't happen all in one day... now, let's go and find us a ship!"

* * *

There's chapter one done, the rest is done as well, just need to upload each one and skim over. Please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	2. Collision Course

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

"We need to find a large spaceship to stow away in. Do you have any regular clothes? You do stand out in those colors." She told her after getting closer to the city.

"No... this is all I've got," Supergirl wanted to give her an elbow. Groaning, "fine..." Kara sighs and prepares to speed into the shops.

Overgirl looks around, "We both could use a wardrobe change. They may have a warning about us here at the docks.

"We have to steal some clothes..." She tells her looking around. "I see some shops over there. What if we Super speed in and out before the merchants see us?"

"Alright then. Pick out something then speed and get it. Meet back here behind this trash bin." They were hiding behind a large trash receptacle.

Nodding Kara takes a deep breath, hoping she has enough energy left. Supergirl takes off, seeing a big rack, she zips through it like a child who'd play between clothing racks in a store. Only when she tries to stop she can't, her eyes widen in fear before crashing into a tent for a salesman. Tumbling into crates, barrels, stacks of blankets and rugs. Kara scrambles to find a fresh place to hide while pulling the new clothes on over top of her uniform.

Kara Queen saw the disaster that Supergirl caused and after speed changing ran in and grabbed her. She super sped her back out and they were standing behind the same bin shaking with adrenaline.

"What happened?" Overgirl asked hands on hips. She saw the local police had been called in and was taking a report. "Great..." she mumbled seeing that her twin had drawn attention to them.

Kara runs her hand over her face, "my powers are running on empty, I couldn't stop when I needed to," she groans. "We need to get out of here now."

"Yes, we do, but not while the police are here." She put a comforting arm over her. "Are you okay after that crash? I admit I too am running on empty and will need to eat something really soon."

"Just a bruised pride," she answers and listens as a new ship approaches.

"Rao I am hungry! I'll help the bruises to go away." She purred in her ear.

Kara could feel her ears going red with blush at the comment.

They watched as the police looked around, looked at the damage and wrote on a form. "Okay now that we have regular clothes on over our suits, we need to head for that big ship that is fueling up. It is obviously leaving soon."

Supergirl nods, "okay... there's a cart coming up, lets use it for cover."

"Do you want to try the super speed thing one more time to steal some food? I see a place that is serving food. We really should try to eat."

She shakes her head, "I don't trust my powers, right now I'm a liability."

"Yes, sweetie you are. But we need food. Let me see about getting us something. I hope we can steal more food when we get on that ship."

She looked nervous about trying but knew they would both collapse if she didn't get something soon.

"I'll wait here, then we slip under that wagon and use the crates to get on the ship. We haven't got a minute to lose," she squeezes her shoulder. "Be careful."

"Okay. Stay here don't leave." Overgirl eyed Supergirl seriously, then headed off to a nearby tavern. 'This is not going to be easy...' she growled under her breath. She walked around nonchalantly and spotted two plates that were half eaten still on a table. It didn't look very appealing, so she kept looking.

Finally, as she got closer to the kitchen she saw plates heaping with something fresh and hot. It looked like some meat dish. Her mouth watered at the gravy that was over the freshly prepared dish. She gauged how hard it would be to grab two of those meat dishes and super speed out.

She knew she had to act fast, or the servers would grab the plates. _'Go for it!'_ She screamed in her head. She grabbed the plates, put tops on them and sped out of there.

Kara sits outside waiting nervously and feeling her stomach grumble louder. "Where are you?" She whispers.

She managed to speed back to her twin nearly colliding into the wheel of the cart. "Got food!" She called triumphantly. She dropped the plate's right next to her before upending into a nearby flower bush.

When Kara lifted the lid, she saw the mouth-watering food.

She didn't wait to start shovelling the food into her mouth. Never before had she been so hungry. She looks after her twin and inwardly groans as the cart stops for the merchant to chat with another.

Kara Queen quickly brushed herself off as she grabbed her twin and hid under another cart with their food. She saw Kara Danvers was almost finished. "Was it good? She asked amused about to inhale her own gravy meat.

"Mmm yes I picked a good dish, this is delicious." She lapped up the last of her meat and gravy.

"I don't know about you, but I could have eaten at least 4 more of these."

Kara giggles as she finds herself licking the plate, "very good... though I could happily eat probably 8 more," she wipes at the corner of her mouth and licks. "Thank you," she smiles as the cart starts to move and they start to move with it.

"Of course. We will steal more when we get on the ship."

Kara watches her twin eat as they move with the cart until it stops outside of the ship. The merchant dealing with someone from the ship and going over logs.

"It is hard to stop super speed when you are weak. I can see how that happened to you. You saw my crash into the garden." She giggled. "Here's our chance. We have to super speed again. Head for the back of the room there in the ship, it will be a hall way. Get behind something until we meet up.

Supergirl kisses her cheek, "let's get on the ship," she whispers into her ear. Seeing an opening while workers are getting old empty barrels and crates on board she takes her twin's hand and slips out to where her twin suggested.

"Ready to super speed? I am not sure we can stay together, but meet up when one sees the other hiding. The best thing to do is try to blend in. With these clothes it shouldn't be too hard. It is a touring ship! Lots of people."

"Do you have a plan?" Overgirl asked Supergirl. "No tripping!" She giggled at her.

Supergirl sighs and nods, "yes" and gives her a funny look. "Haha."

Overgirl giggles again, "Sweetie you were adorable crashing into that display. I think I love you even more!" She laughed outright and hugged her. "I am sure you laughed at me when I crashed in the garden."

Supergirl hangs her head in shame and returns the hug. "So, if I crash into more things? I think I'd prefer you to get caught in a tree again," she teases.

"Stop, we both lost control due to lack of food. So, one more time and meet in back of something. Then we'll blend in and walk the ship. We will find more food too. Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nods, "yeah... piece of cake." They prepare to Super speed. "You go first. I will try to follow. Remember look for something to hide behind. Try not to draw attention." She smirks, then lip locks her. "For luck."

"Check... check and check," she says and closes her eyes to gather up courage. She smiles at the kiss, "thanks," she looks at the ship and takes off.

Kara tries to watch where her twin ended up on the ship. She super speeds right after her.

They both make it in. Kara Danvers was in the kitchen area of the ship. Hiding behind a big freezer. Kara Queen saw the area she was in and hid behind something near her.

Supergirl finds herself taking off behind a stack of crates and finds herself winding all the way to the back. In a far corner but her nose is fully aware of where she is as she opens a crate to find frozen meats packed in ice.

"Leave it to you to find food." She laughed. "Now that we are in, they will assume us to be passengers. We can eat at the dining area."

She taps her nose, "I follow my nose, wherever it goes!" She giggles.

"Remember where this meat is. We will steal some when we find a place to stay." They get up from the hiding place and walk out hand in hand, looking like passengers.

They saw many different people, quite a few were alien looking, milling around as passengers. They see bars of food laid out and quickly grab plates.

"And _now_ we eat!" Overgirl told Supergirl happily.

Supergirl seems to feel out of place no matter what with this planet. "All you can eat buffet."

"Don't worry dear, just act like you belong and we will be fine." She whispered in her ear.

She wets her lips and piles up food onto her plate, Kara sighs and nods. "Fitting in..." She whispers.

They heard the announcement the ship was leaving port.

* * *

What do you think so far on where it's headed? Predictions? What are you looking forward to reading and what do you dislike so far? Let us know ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Freedom

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

"This is it! The start of our new life!" Kara Queen told her; happy to get off the hell hole they were in.

After piling up their plates, they found an area on deck where they could look out at the stars.

Supergirl devours her food in no time, looking down as the ship pulls away she finds herself wrapping her arms around herself.

"We will both miss our old lives but now we have each other." Watching the hell hole slip away and looking up at the stars she bites her bottom lip. Letting out a deep breath, she looks at her twin.

"Seems like no matter what, we keep having to lose our old lives... but in this case," Kara swallows as she looks up at the stars. "Our planet is still there and those we love are still alive." Supergirl reaches her hand out and takes her twin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, that is true. We do lose everything, and we are losing it again. But at least we have each other." She holds out her hand and covers one of her twin's. "And I am glad for that."

They end up both hands together holding tightly over the table. "I love you Supergirl."

"Perhaps somehow, we can get back to Earth, but I fear it will be the wrong one or wrong time. We are truly out of our old homes this time."

Kara swallows, "I know Alex won't stop looking for me..." she smiles at the thought. "We will... but I don't know when," she gives her hands a squeeze. "We need to stick together."

"We will. We will survive together." She breaks one hand to fork more food in. "Rao I practically starved myself on that rock! Let's make a pact right now- we will never go hungry again!" She laughed at their misfortune.

Raising her right brow, "I tried to keep you fed missy," she stands up, "I'm going to grab another plate."

"Yes fruit! I am not a bird or a bat!" She grabbed her by her shirt hem and pulled her back to hug her tightly. "I could eat you!" She purred in her ear, for once happy they were alive.

Supergirl hugs her in return tightly, "hey, it was food, I'm not cooking innocent little animals," she pouts. Feeling a chill run up her spine.

"It was food just not nearly enough!" She whispered biting her lower lip. She stood up to get another plate with her. Soon they sat down with more plates. "I think I am done after this batch." Overgirl sighed contentedly.

Piling up the last of the meats and carbs that she can muster, feeling more of her strength returning as she finally fills her stomach. Pretty confident that the ship has never had all of the food go at the buffet as usually the patrons are well fed aliens.

"Now, "she whispered so only Kara could hear, "We find somewhere to stay. I was thinking we go to the lower levels where the cargo storage is."

Supergirl nods, "yeah," glancing around as she licks her fingers slowly, savouring the juicy meat left. Noticing they had been getting watched a little, "I'm not good at keeping a low profile it seems. Need my cardigan you first berated me about when we woke up on that island."

"We'll just walk out normally, then head down." She took her by the hand and they walked out. Then headed down. They took the lift and went down levels on the tour ship.

"Are you afraid we got spotted?" She whispered directly in her twin's ear when they were alone. "I am sorry for the fashion statement. You do have a good memory I will say that. Do you remember _everything_ that first transpired between us?" She bit her lower lip in worry.

Supergirl did as she suggested, "I don't know... my guess is we ate more than is normally done," she sighs. Looking at her and placing her hands onto her shoulders, "just the negative," she teases, "I remember the first time you took care of me. I was physically exhausted, and my body could not move due to being numb, you covered my body when you could have taken off," she smiles.

"I already started admiring you at that point. Honestly where would I have taken off to? I was already sick and could not believe you carried me up that mountain. You are strong!"

"I know... well you could have tried to go after the base yourself in your anger," Kara teases. Her ears go red and it spreads to her cheeks, "yeah, that was a workout..."

"I love you for looking out for me even when at that time I was the enemy."

They finally got to the lower levels and stepped out. "Now we try to find somewhere to hide here in cargo." She spied some ships, large enough that they could hide inside one of the smaller ones nestled in the cargo hold of the big passenger ship. "This one looks good as any."

She was able to force the hatch door with her strength and they quickly entered and re-sealed the hatch door. "So, this will be our room for a little while anyways..." Overgirl looked around. It was a simple traveling ship. It had a small mess hall and some beds.

Overgirl groaned happily. "A bed. I have not been in a bed since I left my planet."

Supergirl nods, "sleep... real sleep would be nice," she moves to the beds and pulls her disguise off. They both move into bed. They curl up together and fall fast asleep.

* * *

Whats next for our Super's and what about those back on Earth? You'll find out soon.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. Sanctuary

Collaborated with LVEZZ  
WARNING: Kara/Kara (Supergirl/Overgirl) Sex.

* * *

Kara Danvers sleeps for hours cuddling with Kara Queen, after four hours she sits up, startled by a memory from being chained to the post and has sweat along her hairline. She glances at Kara to make sure she didn't wake her before slipping out from her arms, smiling a little at the sight before stepping away. Moving to a table in the small mess she looks down at it, clenching her fists, her back goes rigid and her head goes down.

 _'Seriously Kara... you got yourself into this much trouble... all over wanting some pizza and to surprise Alex.'_ She wets her lips and swallows before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting in frustration. _'If you had of taken off when you had the chance... if you hadn't of faltered!'_ she thinks, and her arms shake in anger.

"Everyone says you're so strong... physically I am but emotionally..." she whispers to herself and wets her lips. "I can't afford anymore screw ups," she finds herself bending the table in frustration. Recalling being chained to the ceiling and the look in Roulette's eyes while hearing her twin beg for her to stop.

She takes a deep breath and releases the table before she snaps it and runs her fingers through her hair _'calm down... calm down-calm down-calm down'_ she whispers to herself in her mind.

Kara Queen comes up from behind her, wraps her arms around her middle, and turns her around. "Hey, are you alright?" She sees the frustration in her twin's face and hugs her tightly.

Kara Danvers looks at her a little startled, she didn't even hear her coming but accepts her hug. Closing her eyes, she bites her bottom lip and nods before returning the hug. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you," she whispers and hugs her tightly.

"I'm not. You are obviously troubled. Are you okay?"

Kara wants to say yes, that she's fine, it was just a nightmare and she'll get past it like any other. But she knows that isn't true, and she's fully aware that her twin will know if she's lying. So, she takes a deep breath, and it shudders out and she inwardly cringes at it. "Just... memories creeping up in my sleep... what can I say?" She pulls away a bit. Looking at the floor. "I'll work through it, I... I am going to work to not cause us any additional trouble." She looks up at her seriously, putting on a brave face and giving her best smile of confidence.

"Sweetie," she placed her hands on each side of her lover's face. " I love you and we will get through all of this together? Okay?" She kissed her gently on the lips.

She closes her eyes briefly at her touch, "I love you too... " she places a hand onto each of hers. Holding them there, "I got us into this... I'll get us out... with your help," she returns the kiss and smiles into it. "You know your lips are really soft?" She whispers.

"Well seeing as we are twins I am sure you are not surprised that yours are too." She giggled embracing her tighter and kissing her harder, pushing her tongue into Kara Danvers's mouth, feeling her teeth and her tongue questing for the salty taste of it. "Mm..." she purred, " I love the taste of your sweet mouth. " She told her, gently lifting her and setting her back on the bed. Both enjoying and exploring each other's bodies making out topless, but still with athletic bras on.

"It is peaceful in this small ship in cargo." Kara Queen told her twin.

She ran her index finger over her lover's soft lips. "Who would have guessed we would have ended up here? And what? It started out an innocent pizza run!"

Kara felt her cheeks go rosy at her comment and groans into the kiss. Accepting of her tongue, she giggles a bit before being picked up. "I'm not used to this yet," Kara Danvers says of being picked up by her twin. She lifts her arms up on request and watches her in fascination. Happy for the distraction from what she'd been dwelling on prior. She watches her eyes as she is looked down on and feels a tingling sensation at the feel of her finger on her lips. "One of the things I was thinking about before I woke you," she adds and looks into her blue eyes.

"Do you regret being with me Supergirl?" Her twin asked looking into the mirror of her deep blue eyes.

Feeling her cheeks turn redder, staring into those deep oceans that are her own, she reaches her left hand up and caresses her right cheek. "Why should I have any regrets?" She strokes her cheek with affection. "I feel comforted by you... when you put your arms around me I feel myself rest into you... when your lips are on mine..." she looks at hers and feels her ears go red. "I want them to stay..." she looks back into her eyes, "you have taken care of me in ways I never expected and made me feel things I didn't think possible... I love you."

"As I love you Kara Danvers. I must warn you though, I know I still have the darkness in me. That Sorceress is not nice. She seems to come out when I get angry. I never want to hurt you." She pulled back and stared at her. "Promise me you will stop her from hurting you."

Sitting up on her elbows, turning serious, "I'm not going to hurt you Kara, besides that I can't hurt you." She looks her in the eye, before sitting up on her knees before her. "You are the strongest between the two of us, she adds on for you... if she comes out I can't stop her, and I can't stop you." She places her hands onto her shoulders, "she's not coming out, we won't have you get that angry"

"She is just as dangerous as the other Sorceress was, I _do_ worry for your safely. If you see the Sorceress in me come out, run..." She warned her seriously.

"I really wish I hadn't compromised myself by taking her energy. But I couldn't let you be harmed. We are the same height, age, everything. But I feel older than you." She added, "so, I feel the need to protect you." She embraces her again, then starts to kiss her neck.

Kara Danvers wets her lips slowly, deep in thought before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "If she comes out," she says slowly, a distant look in her eyes. "Then I have to look out for the innocent people around me... no one out here would be able to handle or anticipate her... I would have to _try_ to talk her down," she rubs at her face.

She kissed her throat and proceeded down to her chest. "Hmm. Yes, you can try that..." she purred licking her throat and nipping on her chest.

Kara lies back down and closes her eyes for a moment, "we do our best to look out for each other... it's all we can do, in regards to what's hidden deep down," she runs her fingers through her hair. "Otherwise I have zero desire to go up against her," she giggles and hums at the feel of her going lower.

She pulls on her straps, gently loosening her bra and pulling it aside. "Too many layers..." Overgirl commented, starting to kiss and nip on Supergirl's right breast. She put a hand on the left, gently kneading it and pulling on her sensitive bud.

Supergirl giggles more at the comment, "how is it you can want _me_ so much?" She whispers and gasps at her attention to her breast. Her eyes shoot open, feeling her nipple going hard on contact. Feeling jolts of electricity from her nerves react and shoot down to her groin.

"How can I not? You are beautiful inside and out. And I love you." She declared placing her mouth over her sensitive breast, sucking on the tip, "You taste-Rao divine!" Kara Queen growled as she continued to suck.

Kara rests her head back further, a moan escapes and she places her hands onto her shoulders. Her knees rise up in response and she wraps her legs around her. She can feel her need growing between her legs the more her twin works her breasts.

"My kitten wants more?" Overgirl speaks in Kryptonese. Stopping for a moment to look at her lover

Kara bites her bottom lip and looks up at her, "yes," she groans. "Since when am I a kitten?"

"I saw one back on Earth and thought of you. It was so cute and as I already admitted, I was taken with you early on. I had been having to hide my obvious affections for you for awhile. Oliver would never have understood me loving and desiring you. But, I feel I may have forced this on you. I know it is very new to you. You have always been with males." She looked at her concerned, having stopped for a moment.

Kara listens to her intently and reaches up to hold her face before giving her a long, passionate kiss. "No," she whispers against her lips, "before you I've never been with another woman," she kisses her again with a slow amount of need. "I know Mon-El got jealous of other guys, but I have no idea how he'd react to the two of us like this," she presses her forehead to hers and continues to hold her face. "If I didn't want you I would have said so... I wouldn't have allowed you to have me like this-" she seals her lips over hers again and then wraps her right hand behind her neck. She moves her finger tips to the back of her head and parts her lips to extend her tongue into her mouth before taking her tongue to suck on it. Kissing her with hunger, while using her legs to pull her right to herself, hips rubbing into hers.

Overgirl slid her hand up Supergirl's skirt. She felt the dampness, and with the one hand, slides between her soft pelvis and panties. She felt the trimmed fur of her lover, and gently stroked her pelvis.

Kara raises her hips in response to the feel of her hand. She grabs her bottom lip gently with her teeth, her heart rate picking up and she knows that her twin can hear. Her left hand goes down to her pants and undoes her belt, reaching, slipping her hand in to feel the fabric of her panties.

"Too many layers..." Overgirl breathed into Supergirl's ear removing her panties quickly again with one hand. She allowed Kara to kick them off once further down. Her hand then hungrily started sliding into the already wet folds.

Supergirl let's out a shaky breath, her hips arching towards her in response and she lets out a gasp. In reaction her left hand continues into her panties and her finger tips run along her smooth skin till she finds her mound. Tips grazing over her pearl while she pulls Overgirls lips back to her own, extending her tongue again.

Overgirl now grasps Kara's hips pulling down her skirt, allowing her to kick off the supergirl skirt. Her girl now naked having removed her tights and lastly the long over the knee boots she wore. Overgirl took two fingers, easily sliding them into her wet folds, hitting the sensitive nerves causing Supergirl to buck and orgasm on the bed. Inserting deep, bringing on an ecstasy unlike any Kara Danvers had ever experienced before.

Overgirl, feeling what Supergirl is doing to her is only causing her passion to heighten, soon she helps her, removing her pants and they are then both naked fondling each other, caressing each other in bed.

"You are so beautiful, much more so then me- your soul is kind and not compromised." Kara Queen told her twin as she brought her girl to climax again, feeling her deep within.

After bringing her girl to multiple orgasms, Kara Queen then proceeded to kiss her all over her sweat slicked body. "You truly are a beautiful soul." She brought her lips to the panting Supergirl and kissed her passionately again.

Kara lies there looking up at her, panting away. Her muscles spasming and pleasure rolling through her body as she tries to concentrate on returning the favour to her twin. Never has she had this kind of time before, to be pleased or give pleasure. Always being called away due to an emergency in the city or helping her older sister through a rough time. She can't recall the last time she laid there in a bed, body totally red and slick with sweat from the thrall of love making. Kara Danvers stares at her twin and swallows; listening and she shakes her head. "You are equally beautiful... it seemed strange to be making out with myself but... you are different from me which makes it feel... is the word okay? We may look alike, but you have changed so much since I first met you... I'm so proud of you," she kisses her deeply and smiles into the kiss.

She squirms as she becomes caught up in her finger work to the point of another climax. Lying there, panting, she purrs at the kisses and cups her face before returning the kiss in full. Staring up at her dreamy eyed, "I've not had anything like this... ever... there's always been work. Never the time to go at this for... hours? It feels like hours," she giggles.

Finally, Supergirl moves to being over on top of her. "You deserve to have fun of your own," she comments and as reluctant as she is, she pulls Overgirl's fingers out from between her legs. She grins and moves down her twin's body to being between her legs. Kara waits until her twin has her eyes locked onto her before she runs her tongue along her pearl and down. She purrs into her knowing she'd feel the vibrations and moves lower to her opening. Seeing she is dripping she gives another lick before running her tongue along her entrance, teasing before slipping her tongue inside.

Now Kara Queen was in ecstasy. Building strong orgasms from Supergirl's tongue, she felt her entire body tremor as she cried out grabbing the sweat soaked sheets. "You are my angel!" She cried out in Kryptonese.

Kara pulls up after watching her a few times, looking at the bed sheets with a smirk. "We are pretty bad," she feels her arms give in as she climbs up next to her and heaves a sigh. "I'm no angel... I killed so I could live... I don't think I could do it again either... it feels wrong," she looks at her. "But you feel right," she leans over and kisses her.

She kissed her back. "You are an angel. You're pure- heart and soul. The light in you brings out what little light is in me. You know I think I was falling for you back on that island." She confessed, running her finger over her Angel's lips. "I could never be as good as you. Even if I tried." She admitted placing her head on her chest and hearing her heart beat strong.

She brushed her hair out of her own face, feeling the wetness of their exertions. "I think we should take this into the shower." She looked around. "I am sure there is one on this little ship somewhere."

Kara sits up, "you put me on too high a pedestal," she smiles and taps the tip of her nose. "And yes... I don't think I've ever sweat so much in my life."

They both climbed out of bed and found the shower.

Overgirl turned it on, and allowed it to become hot. The two entered, and started sopping each other down with a built in soap dispenser on the wall.

"Let's get clean again!" Kara Queen suggested as she started soaping her twin's body.

Kara groans, "I swear you'll know my body better than I do," she smiles at the feel of getting cleaned.

* * *

What did you think? We hope you enjoyed this as my writing partner and have enjoyed exploring this relationship and diving into it. I hope your enjoying it as well, please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Tough Decisions

Collaborated with LVEZZ

WARNING: Torture involved.

* * *

Hours ago, the Legion Ship came to the planet, within fifteen minutes the team had the guards surrendering and Roulette out in cuffs. Using a gate to get to Earth, they placed her into a cell while Oliver scoured the place from top to bottom for a hidden place for the girls. Losing his pacience he paces outside of her room, out of sight waiting for Alex to give her report to go in and question her. He watches Mon-El, "we better not have been too late, for all we know she shipped them off someplace else! And we're here letting time tick by!" He says while trying to keep his temper in check. "I'm usually level headed and trying to keep her calm;" he comments exasperated.

Alex walked up to J'onn. "We need answers! She is not talking, it is time for slugging!"

Mon El watched as Alex confronted the Director.

"I will go in there and beat it out of her!" She bit out, barely containing her anger.

J'onn tilts his head to the side, "I'm going to go into there, you may OBSERVE only." He raises his right index finger.

"I hate that they were no where to be found on that planet." Mon El told Imra sadly. "Their signature would have shown up."

"What if they were in lead and we couldn't trace them?" He asked Oliver worried.

J'onn walks over to the door and takes the handle. Watching Alex in the corner of his eye. Oliver shoves his hands into his pockets and yanks them back out again. "No... I searched! There was no lead there, I looked for trap doors everywhere!"

"We could have left them behind. There had to have been lead readings." Mon El argued.

Oliver looks at J'onn, "let me in there please!"

J'onn looks at Oliver and shakes his head, "give me five minutes Queen... please," and he steps through the door.

Alex runs in with him.

Shaking his head Oliver steps in after J'onn and folds his arms across his chest. "This is my wife..."

Sighing, he rubs his face, "very well... but you both observe!" He states firmly before walking up to her glass and placing his hands onto his hips.

Alex, Oliver, and J'onn now stare at Roulette.

"Let me in there J'onn!" Alex demanded, getting into his face. She looked at him with murderous intent.

Roulette sits there, legs crossed and looking unphased.

J'onn holds her back, "Alex I will have you restrained if you persist!" He states, "I want the answers as much as you do!"

"Believe me! I will get them!" She growled reaching for the entrance to get into the cell.

"Are you done yet?" Roulette asks and places her hands onto her knee, neatly folded.

The Director got a transmission from his agents still on the planet. It was only for him. He hears the message in his ear piece.

"Director Sir. Bloodied kryptonite has been found. It is their blood Sir." He hears.

J'onn grabs onto both of her biceps and pulls her back, "do you want answers Agent Danvers?" He pauses and groans.

Oliver walks over and places a hand onto Alex's shoulder. "Let me have a minute with her, okay?"

Roulette scoffs, "you, seriously? You're nothing but muscle, you would have done well in the matches in that arena... but you would have only lasted a couple of rounds... I can see you on the dirt ground lying in your own blood. Pathetic like Supergirl and her twin," she smiles at the memories.

Oliver storms up to the glass and punches it hard. His nostrils flaring, "don't you ever talk about my wife like that _again_!"

"They are kryptonite knives and swords Sir. I think they are dead."

J'onn closes his eyes, and then rubs them, "how much blood is there?" He turns away to look at Alex and Oliver.

"Every blade is covered Sir. And some of them are broken."

Roulette stands up, "you can't handle the truth, can you?" She says and straightens her back to look at Alex. "I told you they escaped... you want to know the details?" She taunts.

"We analyzed the blood from our data. It is both of theirs or one of theirs. We have no idea- except that their blood is identical."

"Yes!" Alex bit out angrily.

Ready to tear that door down to put an end to her life. His face red in anger, muscles tight and about to flinch into action.

Smirking coyly, "Supergirl got the upper hand after her first fight... broke her hand on an alien who thought injecting kryptonite would give him a boost... she killed him," she says off handedly. Stepping back to watch the two, "she made the attempt to get away, so we had her twin put into rags and chained to a post," she grins at the memory. "Oooh poor sweet Supergirl stopped struggling then," she bites her bottom lip looking down at the glass before her.

"Put into rags herself then, in front of everyone... chained to a post like her twin... both got 10 lashings with kryptonite," she clasps her hands together as though thinking of a fond memory. "The sound it makes! The tears... whimpers... the blood..." she looks at Alex and steps in front of her at the glass.

"I broke Supergirl... dragged through the dirt with a broken hand and her back cut open..." looking at Oliver. "Blood dripping down her back... no way to tell which lashing did it, all muddled together," she grins devilishly.

Oliver searches for the way to open the door, wanting in there _now_.

Alex grabs the door, already knowing the code and runs in.

"Alright Bitch!" She pulls her up by her neck, she is unable to stop her as her hands are shackled behind her in cuffs. "Where is my _sister_?" She gets right into her face, still holding her by her throat.

J'onn has to grab Oliver and yank him back, in this case thankful he's human and puts in a call for him to be escorted out. "I'm going to kill you! Fucking kill you!" Oliver shouts and spits as he is dragged out.

Roulette doesn't look alarmed as she watches the man in the background fighting with three guards and almost gets free. Her eyes widen when he manages to drop and starts charging.

"Don't make me ask again!" Alex told her, ready to punch her in the nose. Alex squeezed harder.

"Dead!" She says flatly and looks at Alex. "They became too much trouble."

"You had them killed?" She asked horrified.

Oliver finally gets past the guards and tears up for J'onn to grab him and phase out with him. Three seconds later J'onn is behind Alex.

Roulette, "that you believe?" She partially scoffs, "tortured and let bleed to death. No, they escaped the planet and before we could investigate further you showed up!"

"So, they are still alive or dead? Which is it Roulette?" Alex held a fist next to her face.

Roulette looks her in the eye, "alive... but there's no telling for how long. It's a tough world out there in space travel." She looks at her fist and shrugs a little, "do it or don't. Make up your mind."

She punched her hard, dropping her throat, and causing her a black eye.

"So, the blood although theirs ...they are still alive after torturing them with kryptonite?" Alex asked watching her struggle to get up.

She is still cuffed from behind. Roulette scoffs and sits there, "what makes you believe anything I say? I had them whipped 10... 15... 20 times?" Then she mocks a pouting face, "please stop!"

Oliver is at the door pacing with three guards keeping him out. Hands balled up tightly.

"Do you want to be beaten to death?" Alex threatened watching her straighten and sit up on the floor. "I suggest you shut up about the torture." She eyed her dangerously, "because you are this close from an accidental death." She puts up her thumb and index finger with very little space in between.

"Let me in there!" Oliver shouts and watches J'onn walk up. "I have experience here Director, I can do what your people can't! I will find out what that bitch is hiding and everything else! Give me a room with her and I'll find out all of her secrets!" He points into the room. "For the woman you see like a daughter and for my wife!" He cranes his head as much as he can to see what is going on. "Danvers help me out here!"

Roulette smiles at his words, "very well then... Danvers. But I don't think you have the stomach for what I've got to tell. He might... but he _will_ kill me," she shrugs. Knowing right now the odds are stacked against her.

"Let him in." Alex told J'onn evenly.

J'onn looks over his shoulder, "excuse me?" As though he heard her wrong.

"I said let him in."

"Not a chance," J'onn says firmly.

"We need answers. Do I need to punch them out of you?"

Walking up to Agent Danvers quickly, "I am just as concerned about getting Supergirl and Overgirl back. Knowing they've been hurt terribly doesn't help, but we need to keep a level head." He looks at Roulette, and then turns to the doorway, "do you really want Oliver to be in here on his own with her or do you plan on watching him torture her?" He asks her warily.

"I guess not." She admitted.

Oliver is watching from the doorway, anxiously and scratches the back of his head. "They could be dying out there! The longer we wait the less likely we'll find them, at least let me talk to you about my methods!" He can see the guards are eyeing him. "I'm not proud of my past, but you want Supergirl back and getting better, right?" He glares.

She looks at J'onn hopeful. "Let him try J'onn."

J'onn looks at her seriously and stands there contemplating for a minute. Finally, he motions, the guards leave the doorway. "What do you require?" He asks, afraid of the answer.

Oliver looks at Roulette, staring down at her, "don't worry about that... I'll get through to her with as little as possible..." he leaves the room and returns shortly with a duffle bag and a chair. He looks at Alex, "go... this won't take long."

Roulette looks back and forth, "you can't be serious!" Looking nervous about being locked in a room with him.

"No, I will stay. I got you here, I will supervise."

Oliver sets her up onto a steel chair, Roulette of course struggled but he strapped her down with leather straps. "Alex, I'm not going to be proud of what I'm going to be doing... you don't need to be here," he watches Roulette continue to pull and her chest heave in fear and frustration.

"I'm fine." She said leaning against the cell wall, arms folded.

Oliver watches J'onn leave and leans down into her face. "What happened with the ladies?"

Roulette eyes the duffle bag in the corner of her eye, "they got away, what more is there to it?" She spits out in anger at the way she's being treated.

"There's obviously more to it then that." Alex told her matter of fact.

Oliver turns to Alex and away from Roulette, whispers, "I will dislocate a finger... the sound will not be pleasant and if I don't get what we need another... if nothing still I'll break a finger," he watches her eyes. He doesn't wish to disgust her, but have her aware of his plan.

Alex simply stood still with arms crossed. "Ask your question first Oliver."

He gives a firm nod and turns to Roulette, "how long ago was it from when we came that they'd been gone?" He stands before her and she smirks.

"You think I keep track of trivial things like that?" Roulette asks in return and Oliver slaps her which stuns her.

"You are a woman of numbers! You keep track of those your dealing with and knowing you had _Kryptonite_ means you put money into those ladies! When they took off you kept track of every second that your investment was gone... now how long had they been gone for?" He watches her stare into his eyes.

Roulette almost snarls, "maybe a day, I had other fighters to concern myself with as well-" she spits out a scream as he dislocates her index finger and she squirms in her chair.

"Try again!" Oliver threatens.

Roulette leans back in her chair, not wanting to show fear but feeling less confident. "Just over a day," she swallows, "I sent out a hunting party and they came up empty. An hour or so before you came we had reports of them in the market!" She bites back.

"Was that so hard?" Oliver challenges, "what ship did they take? Or was it the portal?"

Alex continued to stare at her as she was being interrogated.

"It was a ship! We had a few there in the port at the time, you think I know which-" Roulette screams and does her best to kick and thrash. " _You_ will pay for this! No one does this to _me_!" She looks to be getting unhinged and Oliver slaps her again.

"You know _exactly_ which ship or you were about to find out! You put out a search party then you sure as hell wanted to hunt down your investment! Quit stalling! Threats are useless against me now answer the question!" He turns and pulls out a set of pliers, holding them in the air. "Or I'll start breaking those perfectly manicured nails..."

"I can't! I still have deals going on... I have connections and if I divulge on them and get out then I'll be dead! You have no idea how deep it is nor how long it took me to get to where I am! This would be worse than Supergirl shutting me down on Earth!" She watches him slip the tool around her dislocated finger and give her a look _. 'One more word that isn't what he wants to hear and he'll do it.'_

"Oliver- give her a chance to answer." Alex told him quickly. She walks over to her. "Well?" She asked demanding answers.

Oliver keeps his eyes on Roulette, "the ball is in her court... if she doesn't give me the right answer then I'll break."

Roulette takes in and lets out a deep breath and watches the tool. Pressing her lips together firmly into a thin line. Her eyes go up to Oliver and her chest rises and falls quickly. "A cruise ship of sorts carrying wealthy individuals," she stares into his eyes. "You will pay for this... Oliver," she says with venom.

It takes every amount of restraint to not break her finger, every amount of self restraint. "What was the ship called?" He asks evenly.

Rolling her eyes, she glances down at her hand, "those who get to be at our events are privileged. Not just anyone can get to see aliens fighting in an arena." She looks at Alex, "there is no way to track that ship!" She spits out angrily. "They burn the passenger list after every visit to the planet and the data is erased. They take _every_ precaution to ensure that the guests cannot be found, tracked, etcetera... only they can find their way back here _if_ they can manage it and that planet was over 2 days worth away from Earth. The planet's those individuals are from even further!" She looks at Oliver. "You'll _never_ find them," she says with finality.

Oliver stares at her as he processes it and wets his lips, "where are the other arenas?"

She stares at him, not daring to move. "There are no other's," she says flatly, and a snap is heard followed by her screaming. She stomps as best she can at the ground and grips the arm rester tightly with her other hand. Tears coming down her cheeks and she looks up at him to see he's already positioned himself at another finger.

"Before you think of lying again... I've got plenty of fingers and I can get creative," Oliver warns her, staring at her void of emotion. "If there's so much secrecy there would be more than one planet, I'm sure there's trades that take place. They probably go from one planet to another to watch events just like with sports here." He looks at her coldly, "you tell me where the other planets are, we find out all of those who were on the ship and find out where they're all from. Check out the closest one to where your arena was and go from there, either way... I'm getting my answers."

She lets out a shuddering breath, "you're foolish... you'll never find them!" She barks and looks back and forth between them. "Everything I have done will be gone..."

"Their lives matter more to me than your reputation, you choose to deal in slavery not once but _twice_. Where are the other arenas and I'm not going to ask again!" Oliver says, keeping his hand steady but ready to make his point known. He isn't going to stop until she tells them what he wants to know.

Her bottom lip trembles, her heart is racing as she looks at each of them. Sweat is appearing down her neck, her eyes dart around as she works to come up with a compromise or something.

"Well?" Alex asked her waiting, "I can't hold him back and you have already lost one."

Roulette looks at her and blinks away sweat as she still feels the pain all the way up her arm, she knows the throbbing won't stop anytime soon and the idea of having it done again and again has her rattled. "Can we make a deal?" She asks hesitantly.

"I'm listening. I see you will have _no_ fingers left the way you are going." She stated still with arms crossed, leaning, watching her.

Roulette visibly swallows, "I want to be able to have phone calls if I give away the locations," she says as strongly as she can.

"Why? To warm your scum slaving friends that we are coming? No deal." She paused. "You don't have to worry about giving them up. You will be locked away protected...or we can put you away for enslaving _humans_ on Blood Moon." Alex walked over to her. Standing near her glaring down. "Give us the locations of the _other_ arenas." She growled, "Or you will be put on charges of _murder_!"

"I can't call those who are involved with the arenas... they're not here on Earth!" Roulette says and looks down, "2 calls a month?" She looks up pleadingly.

"Two calls for what? You will no longer be able to conduct business. You will be in prison. Or we could have you executed- it could go that way if a trial comes down to it. You have enslaved and subsequently killed hundreds I am sure. So, give the names of the other arenas, and we may be able to lessen your charges." She walks back to the cell wall and leans again. "Up to you."

Roulette looks at Oliver and her mind works like crazy, "you didn't get this skill set of torturing through the DEO," she stares at him hard. "You've got a past of your own which I'm sure would have _never_ allowed you to work side by side with _her_... you got a deal."

"He is from another universe. Another Earth. It's complicated. Either give them up so we can investigate, or I hand you over to the NCPD and they throw away the key." She held up her phone. "All I need to do is make a phone call. You are lucky I haven't pounded your face more!" She threatened, seeing the black eye starting to form.

Oliver tightens his grip on the finger, just so she can feel the squeeze and she bites her bottom lip. "I left my work... I didn't go back to it like you did." He says evenly.

Roulette looks between them and straightens her back as best she can. "Fine... NCPD."

Oliver grins, "nice try... I will count to three and if you don't give me an answer this finger breaks... 1"

Her eyes dart back and forth, "take me to the NCPD!"

"No that is _if_ you give up the locations, otherwise I will let him cut every single digit. Now, which will it be? Locations? Or fingers? You must have real scum bags you work with."

Her eyes dart frantically, "let me have 1 call and I'll tell you everything! _All_ I know, just let me call one relative!" Her heart is hammering into her ribs and she swears it's ready to burst from anxiety. Wishing she could have a heart attack to get out of here.

"And what would that one call be about?" Alex asked dead serious.

She feels sweat drip down the side of her face, "I need to make sure a cousin is taken care of," she says while staring at her with fear

"One call. Supervised." She pulls out her phone again. "Then you give all the locations?"

Roulette nods eagerly and closes her eyes, recalling the number, "Yes-yes I'll give all the locations if I can get the one call put in... it's 1-674-802-1189," she wishes like heck now that she could have privacy, but times are dire, and she _needs_ to get this call out. Swallowing as she waits for the phone to be placed at her ear.

* * *

Things are going to take a turn for the worse, what did you think of the interrogation scene? What did you dislike?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. Uncharted Territory

Collaborated with LVEZZ

WARNING: Torture for Roulette continued.

* * *

She placed the phone next to her face, and is holding it for Roulette, also known as Veronica Sinclair.

She stares at Oliver, "h-hey sweetie, it's Veronica" she swallows and feels sweat go down her neck and into her dress. "I'm f-fine... yes. I'm going away for a while though... no this means you need to access the account yourself. Yes... I know you don't like it but you HAVE to," she swallows and closes her eyes to concentrate.

"You can walk to it... it's safer to bank in person than online damn it," she cringes as her hand feels a spike of pain due to the broken finger. Palms sweating, "it's at Olive and Maple Road... yes you know that corner, just to be sure the branch number is 4515. Your pin is -"

Oliver takes the phone and hangs it up, "No one needs to give a branch number... for cheque purposes online and the number you gave matches DEO in numerical format!" He says angrily.

Alex slaps her hard across the face. "I gave you one chance! Now you give the locations or he slits your throat now!" Alex growled threatening.

Roulette spits out blood, tongue in cheek as she tastes the copper from the hit. Looking up at Alex, "you and I both know that's an empty threat _if_ you really want any chance of seeing those girls again," she smirks and looks at Oliver. Though she's covered in sweat now due to the torture and stress of it all, she feels a sense of pride that she got that call out and still holds the information.

Without warning Oliver snaps the next finger which brings about her echoing screams and her head going down and up, her whole body rigid from the agony. "Quit stalling! I know you don't want Supergirl to return so now your stalling! Only now unless you give us those locations I'll keep dislocating your fingers and breaking each joint! And I won't stop there... you've got toes and I've got another tool that I'm _dying_ to use!"

"And if you don't give me the location right now- I _will_ simply slit your throat!" Alex told her knife now at her jugular.

Roulette pants and looks up at them both, biting her tongue she shakes her head and he dislocates her next finger. Her head rolls back, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and chest heaving, bottom lip trembling before she finally makes eye contact with Alex.

"That... that would be a welcome right now," her voice less confident but she trembles before she looks at Oliver and sees him start to sift through his bag. Her heart is hammering faster with each passing second that she wishes it would burst.

He pulls out a canister, wearing gloves he pulls it out from a thermos and opens it carefully for vapours to billow out of it. Frost lines the outside of it, "this... is liquid nitrogen... I will start pouring small amounts on your perfectly pedicured toes until you finally give up your information." He pours some into the lid and hovers it above her right toes.

"You want to die?"

She looks up at Alex and bites out, " _Do it_!"

She looks at Oliver. "Stop! She's obviously not going to give the answers." She looks her in the eyes. "You told me you would give the locations. You lied."

Oliver gets into her face and grabs it roughly, "you are going to do as we want or this will get _worse_ ," he whispers coldly.

"So which is it going to be? I walk away and let him give what's left of you to the authorities? Or you simply give the locations. It's really your choice." She is not happy about the torture that has been inflicted, and knows she will be on report for allowing it. "What's it going to be Veronica?"

Roulette closes her eyes shut tight, hearing that the agent would leave her with him she gives out a whimper. "Fine... f-fine I'll write it down... give a tablet as I _can't_ write," she looks down to see him putting the lid back on and lets the sobs pour out. Now she knows how those she tormented feels.

"Give me the coordinates and names of the planets. Now! I will write them down for you. Quit stalling! You are already in a lot of trouble for trafficking humans and torturing aliens!" She slaps her hard again, making her nose bleed.

Fresh tears spill down, "2749.53 and 53783.20," she continues giving series of numbers one after another till they have six all together.

"Planet names?"

"They're difficult to pronounce some of them due to the alien tongue," she comments and swallows.

"Spell them."

"R-u-u-g-i-g-h-e-n D-a-r-r-h is one," she looks up at Alex.

"And the others? Veronica! The other planet's names now!"

Roulette groans and looks at her mangled hand, "can I have my fingers tended to please while I give the information?" She feels herself start to beg, Oliver walks out of the room to request for medical and comes back.

A nurse comes in to treat the mangled fingers of Veronica. Soon she has bandages on the four or so that he damaged. She looked at both Alex and Oliver disapproving, and she also gave her an injection for the pain. "This will make her more pliant for you." She told the two. She finished her work and quickly left.

Roulette sighs and wishes she could rest her head back, "that planet is watched over by Khalilen... no last name," she informs. "R-A-S-H-L-A-Q is controlled by two... Sibgala and Tok..." she closes her eyes. "Y-A-N is controlled by three," she continued on giving names and with the last one she groans. "We call him Click... he has a translator, all he speaks in is clicking sounds. His planet has the most complex name but it also has the best fighters... you want to win a war, you get him involved. U-U-N-I-K-R-A T-R-A-A-A I-S-H-K-U-K and I'm probably wrong on the spelling but it's how it sounds."

Alex took all this down. "If they check out - You get a reprieve." She motioned for Oliver to leave with her.

She quickly heads to the DEO portal, meets Winn down there and has him feed the coordinates in the portal. "Do these planets exist?" She asked him urgently.

Oliver walks with her out of the room and with his bag of tools. "Do you want me gone?" He asks as Winn starts typing away.

"For now. Get cleaned up, something to eat." She replied. "I may need you later."

She sees J'onn walk in with a very disapproving look. "Ah shit..." She mumbled quickly looking away back towards Winn. "Sooner is better than later Winn." She growled.

Oliver looks at J'onn, "want to talk?" He places his hands into his pockets.

Winn smiles as he throws images up, "according to my data they're all there with gateways each! And Ruugighen Darrh is closest to where you got Roulette!"

"Ok. J'onn we need to send a team to these coordinates. We have to be stealthy as we are searching. We don't even know if they are in these arenas." She told him. She looked back at the screen. "I think we should send a squad there. A search mission. Oliver- Go!" Alex ordered him out of the room.

Oliver looks at J'onn, "permission to go to that planet with the team?"

"No you can't go on a search mission. If they find them _we_ will go." Alex told him. "Now go get rest and food."

Oliver shakes his head, "if they took refuge on one of the spectators smaller vessels and they departed before reaching that planet, we need to know. We need to track where that ship has made stops at and question those on board." He looks at her seriously, "I don't need rest or food, I'm fine."

"We don't know which ship." She looks at Winn. "Is there a way to track a ship through the portal?"

"She knows what ship," he comments and looks at Winn who types away.

"Yes... the X105 Xereba!" Winn announces and types away further, "it is actually not at that planet anymore... it's at the third one and showed up an hour ago which is a huge gap of time between the two..." he takes a look at the time stamps. "It didn't use the gate when leaving from the second planet but it came through so perhaps it went to another planet? Maybe dropping off passengers and picking up others? Supplies?"

Oliver snaps his fingers, "they probably ate a lot! Forced them into re-supplying their kitchen stock!"

A squad is sent to the first arena planet. Neither Alex or Oliver goes. While Winn is arranging trips, Alex is taking in a private room with J'onn. "I know you are not happy with the methods that we had to go to get intel. I am sorry. I want my sister back!" She snapped at him.

J'onn sets his hands onto the table, "I know you do Alex... we _all_ do... I've been covering for her and to know," he clears his voice as his anger starts to peak. "That torture was conducted in _my_ building," he looks at her seriously, "that instead of the normal interrogation... _you_ caved in to let _him_ torture her for information is beyond my ideals!" He says firmly. "I consider your sister to be like a daughter to me Alex! How do you think she'll react to knowing that you watched and allowed it to take place for _her_?"

"I had _no_ choice! I would do it again if it meant getting her back!" She bit out angrily. " _Discipline me_! But understand this!" Her eyes flashed angrily at him. "If it means getting her back I am _not_ sorry and she deserved it!"

Standing up straight, "You had _every_ choice!" He booms back at her, slamming his hands onto the table. "You choose the short cut instead of using the tactics we have _always_ used!" He moves around his desk to face her, looking down at her, "your not sorry... so the sounds that came from that room that I heard didn't _bother_ you? To stoop to Oliver's level to get what _we_ all want!" He watches her eyes closely.

"Yes it bothered me!" She yelled back. "We are out of time to try to do it the nice way! We got locations and that ship name!" She shook her head. "I am not going to argue. You want my resignation? You have it here and _now_!"

"We would have gotten that information if you'd have given me time... of which I'm fully aware we were desperate on," he watches her closely. "I want you up for a psych evaluation, I will not accept any resignation... but I do expect better from _you_ Alex... today I didn't see my agent when I left that room," he says firmly but softly. "I didn't recognize the woman I trained and worked beside for year's... I'll tell Dr. Livingston that he's to see you," he leans against his desk.

"If we find that ship- I am going to meet up with it. You can Psyche me when I am back with my sister. I have no doubt _she_ will need it too- because of that _bitch_!

J'onn stares down at her, "they've already seized the ship Alex, I got the call before you came in. They're searching it now and I haven't been called on any updates. If she isn't there she could have left with her twin, in which case _interviews_ must be conducted with those on board. Understood?" He asks patiently.

"Yes."

J'onn gives a curt nod, "you may go and join with Oliver on the team to inspect and interview the passengers."

"Fine." She heads out, quickly leaving* him.

Oliver is standing at the gate, hands on his bow standing with a team waiting patiently for Alex to arrive. He's in DEO gear but insisted on his bow. He drums his fingers as he watches her appear, "ready Agent Danvers?" He asks in a professional tone and eyes her closely.

"Let's go." Is all she says as they go thru the portal.

* * *

Both the supers decided it was high time they left the ship. There in the cargo hold they saw an escape pod anchored to the side of the deck.

They quickly jumped inside it and launched the pod away.

Kara Danvers knew somewhat how to fly it and managed to program the navigator towards the nearest habitable planet.

"I am sure they saw us leave." Kara Queen looked through her window worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, we can ditch the ship once we land, get fresh clothes and..." she looks in the dash board, which in this case is under the control pad. "Someone left spare cash... guess the rich guy figured if he had to high tail it then he needed a stash of cash," she smirks as they near the planets atmosphere.

Her eyes dart around, looking at the readings, the trajectory, and speed, she maneuvers it smoothly, or what she'd consider smooth, through the clouds.

"I don't like it Kara. We can be arrested for taking the escape pod. We need to be well away from it and how is that going to happen if we are inspected upon landing?"

Rolling her eyes, "you worry too much, and I'm not going to land us on a pad. That's too obvious... there's a patch of trees and water over there, and... a market?" She screws up her face in concentration. "We'll find out."

"I worry too much? How can you say that after everything _we_ have been through?"

Supergirl smiles at her and would wrap her arm around her but needs to focus on driving. "I'm trying to keep it light... the more we stress the more we'll screw up... the more we're confident, the more we'll have luck and look right," she steers towards the trees and notices a blinking light on the screen.

"Hmmm" it's moving towards their vessel and upon zooming in it's a cruiser. She wets her lips and concentrates, "okay need a diversion and to eject or we'll have company as soon as we land it seems. And don't get angry," she says as she flips a switch and clicks a few buttons on the touch screen.

"We are flying out now? I don't want company for sure. I am afraid of us getting arrested. We will be if they catch us. If the Sorceress comes out I will be killed somehow."

Supergirl closes her eyes briefly, "I'll see you soon," she presses a release button and fireworks shoot off outside of the ship. Beacons to inform others of where the ship is but in this case to distract. She flips the pod and hits another button and the hatch opens above the water.

Overgirl gets sucked out and falls into the water and Supergirl keeps it spiraling and aims it for a chunk of bush before jumping out to miss the lake and instead fall into a tree. She grunts and hears a boom for her eyes to widen, "oops..." She watches the small ship fly overhead to investigate.

Kara Queen comes up sputtering water, makes sure no one is around, and flies out.

She sees Kara Danvers in a tree. She flies up next to her and crouches down with her.

"We need to get out of here as soon as they aren't looking." Overgirl tells Supergirl looking over at the small patrol ship investigating the crashed pod.

"We better like this planet because we are stuck here for a while."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Tell us ^_^

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Trouble In Paradise

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

She takes Kara Queen's hand and flies out of there quickly. Darting up high into the sky where it would be very hard for anyone to see them. "I know... unless I can work a gate..." she rubs at her face. "One thing at a time," she sighs and scans the area. "We need to find a small settlement... we can pay them to house us, but we need to get into an area that is far from the city."

"I don't want to be around people. Why can't we just go under the radar and live off the land? I am sure there are deserted islands in the oceans of this planet." She suggested still flying.

Tilting her head to the side, "I'm known to want to be around people and if we want to get back... we'll need to meet with them," she turns to her and smiles. "We've gotten this far... and I'm sure our loved ones are looking for us."

"They won't find us in the vastness of space Kara." Overgirl told her seriously. "And I for one dealt with enough drama!"

"Let's head for the hills, maybe we can see deserted islands if we fly around."

Rolling her eyes, "you don't know Alex... she will not stop trying to find me, if they get Roulette they'll find us." She says honestly and looks around, "fine... let's take a peek."

They got over the planet's oceans and do see a few small islands. They land on the beach after flying around the entire island. "This is perfect! Not a soul around!" Overgirl commented smiling again.

Supergirl folds her arms across her chest, "we will need to seek people out Kara. I'm not going to give up on trying to get home," she glances around at their surroundings. "We'll make do for now one our own but when we're replenished and set I'm going to try to find a way."

"That's fine. I just want to be away from people." She sits on the sand enjoying watching the waves.

Upon flying Kara Danvers sees the island is in fact deserted. Not even many animals were on it. They were definitely eating a lot of fish in the near future. She did see some wild pig like creatures and there seemed to be whole herds of them.

When Supergirl gets back, she sees Kara Queen sound asleep in the warm golden sand. Supergirl sets to work, grabbing trees, using her heat vision to cut and finding strips of bark to tie and fasten. It takes her no time with her strength so when Overgirl awakens there's a roof over her head and a small bed area. Three walls and a view out to the ocean. She is sitting watching the waves.

* * *

The DEO have interviewed and investigated the ship. The missing escape pod was found. The scanners picked it up only hours ago.

"We missed them by a few hours!" Alex was livid. "How can we miss them by hours?" She turns on the captain with a suppressed snarl. "Where is the closest planet with a yellow Sun around here?"

"I'm sorry you'll need to talk to the man who owns it," the captain says briskly. Tired of being questioned.

"I asked you for the coordinates of the nearest yellow Sun planet! I know you have the coordinates! Give them to me!" Now she was yelling in his face. Never had Oliver seen her so unhinged.

The man steps up to Alex in an effort to try and get her to back off. "I need to go to the computers, back off or my cooperation will be in short supply!" He stalks off to the main computer and grunts. "Never have I been more hassled!" He types away and brings up the numbers on the screen before walking away.

"How far is this?" She asked Winn quickly who had been monitoring through their portal. "We had to ground the ship, and fourth is planet is not a yellow Sun. So we know they are not here." She informed him.

"So long as you go through the gate you'll be there instantly," Winn answers, "the second planet is a yellow sun."

"Are they there? And there is no gate here that I see. We will have to get on a ship to get there. How long is the trip?"

"It's a day," Winn answers and sits back at his desk, "I can't scan from here, there's nothing I can use."

"That's where they are! The timing is right and the planet is right."

"Oliver the twin Alex has called for you. You need to come back." Winn told him. "Oliver... there's been an accident."

Oliver looks confused, "can you patch her thru?" He looks around wondering why she would be calling him.

"No Oliver, it's the hospital calling as you are her emergency contact here at the DEO. They are also asking for Kara Queen. You _both_ are her contacts."

He turns to Agent Danvers, "I've got to go, please let me know of any updates on my wife," he looks grim.

"Go see my twin. Obviously something happened. I got this." Alex told him smiling.

"Winn, what's the word on what's happening with her? I know you can hack virtually anything," he gives her a small smile before taking off to the gate outside of the ship. "I'm on my way out and to the gate."

"All I know is she was in an accident."

He grips his bow tightly and reaches the gate, hitting the button on the console to watch it jump into life before running into it. He puts his bow into the armoury and runs off to get a taxi.

Alex sees about getting them a ship, and a pilot to steer it, at the strange planet. She figures out the cost and has the money converted and wired thru the DEO. Winn arranged thru J'onn to obtain the proper funds.

"You're set. Now go get our Kryptonians!" Winn told her.

It wasn't long before the squad boarded the small ship and pilot and they headed out to the nearest Sun planet.

After getting on a plane and heading back to Vancouver Canada Oliver finally made it to the airport. He then took a taxi to the hospital. He did remember this was also the hospital she worked at.

Still in his DEO attire he goes to the front desk, "I'm here for Alex Danvers please," he says as patiently as he can. Concerned for his sister in-law.

"Please have a seat." The nurse's station told him after he showed his ID.

Soon a doctor walked out and greeted him. She looked tired. "Mr. Oueen, I am Doctor Browne, assigned to Alex." She sat next to him. "I regret to inform you Alex has been in a bad accident." She explained sadly. "There was a shooting at the bank today while being robbed. Alex got caught in the crossfire."

She takes his hand. "You can see her if you would like, but she is unconscious right now."

He nods, "yes please and is there anything I can do?" Oliver stands up to go with the doctor to see Alex.

"Pray. She is in guarded condition. The bullet went through her lung. It caused a hemorrhage. She has lost alot of blood and we had to give her a transfusion."

He rubs at his face, feeling more worried for her well-being the more he hears. Swallowing to control his nerves, never wanting to see those he cares about harmed.

She brought him to her bedside. He looked down and saw her swathed in a white sheet with a breathing mask over her face connected to oxygen. Her face looked pale and as indicated, deeply unsonscious.

He reaches out his left hand to touch her head, the last time he'd seen her was when they had been attacked by Pestilence. He pulls up a chair with his other hand and sits down next to her bed. "What is next to be done? Waiting for her to heal?"

"I am sorry. We love Alex here too." She told him, pulling up a chair.

Oliver closes his eyes, "is there _anything_ I can do to help? Or is she in a coma or what's the best course of action? I am out of my element."

"There is nothing you can do. All we can do is wait. Here is a chair. Talk to Her, you might get through to her." She took his hand again. "Our Alex is most definitely a brave woman. She put herself in harm's way to protect a pregnant woman who was saved from being shot." She looked at him. "She took the bullet for her."

He presses his lips together firmly and gives her a firm hand shake. "You have no idea," he gives her a small smile. "Alex is special... I know this," he gives her a nod. Reaching his right hand out he takes her hand gently, looking up at her face he frowns. "You are a stubborn woman Alex... you need to wake up to return to being a bad ass though... please?"

Alex still under the mask had her readings spike. The alarm went off and Dr. Browne and a nurse quickly came to her bedside. "What happened?" She asked quickly watching him step aside.

Oliver stands up quickly, "I just spoke to her and the machines went off," he quickly says.

Dr. Browne checked her readings and saw she wasn't breathing. A nurse led him out.

Oliver starts pacing outside of the room, hands in his pockets. _'Shit-shit-shit-shit'_ going through his head as he waits anxiously. Oliver puts in a call to Winn, "from what I'm hearing the twin Alex's heart stopped... she took a bullet at a bank robbery in the lung. How is Agent Danvers doing?"

"She is on a ship, but she didn't make it to her destination yet." He told Oliver worriedly. "I tried to run a trace- but the ship is nowhere to be found!"

" _What_!" Oliver slams his forearm into a wall and wants to punch his fist through a wall but knows it won't help. He takes deep breaths, "what can we do?"

"Nothing. Right now, they have disappeared." He explained frantic. "I am recalibrating their trajectory before we lost them."

He sits down and feels his whole back go rigid, "I wish I could be in two places at once now... call me when you have an update please."

"I will."

He hangs up and hangs his head, "don't get any worse... please," he rubs his face. He sees more medical personnel hurrying to her room. He has no choice but to wait in the waiting room.

 _'First my wife is taken... tortured and made into a slave... she gets away but trying to track her we lose track of Supergirl's sister and now her own sister is fighting for the friggen life!'_ Goes through his head and he wishes there was a gym at the hospital to release his pent up building frustrations. "I can't do _anything_... I'm so useless," he mutters under his breath.

After it seemed to Oliver an eternity- he finally sees Dr. Browne around the corner and enter the waiting room.

He jumps to his feet, not realizing his legs had fallen asleep. "How is she?"

She sat next to him and put a hand on his arm. She grabs an arm to try to settle him. "She is stable. We have stabilized her lungs. She stopped breathing for a moment. She is still unconscious but not comatose. I have every reason to believe she is going to be fine. Why don't you get something to eat? We have a decent cafeteria and if you need a hotel there is one just across the way." She offered. "I will call you as soon as she awakens."

He works his damndest to stop his legs from wanting to bounce in anxiety. "Can I see her first? Would it help if I read to her or something? And yes... I'll get a hotel."

"Sorry not right now. Too much going on around her bedside. I promise when you can see her I will call."

He groans and nods, "okay... I'll get a room... hope there's a gym because I can't sit still," he offers a smile, the best he can do.

"I'm sure there will be in a hotel." She replied turning to leave She heads out quickly.

* * *

Kara Queen woke up with a headache. She looked around for the twin and spotted her in the make shift shelter. As she got up and dusted sand off her, she walked over to Supergirl. "You have been busy." She comments looking around at the shelter.

She sits back down next to her. "Why didn't you wake me?" She pouted. "I could have helped you."

Kara smiles sheepishly, "sorry... couldn't sit still, I felt the need to get something accomplished," sitting on a stump that's been made into a chair.

"Well if you had told me your intentions I would have helped." She moved closer to her sitting on the sand again. "Did you get food?" She looked around, "I can fish if you want."

"Mmm hmm," she points behind her, "a cross between a chicken and a boar... don't ask," she smirks, "had to do the yucky thing and hang it to bleed it," she shudders, "but we can roast it out there in front of the place. Just a kiss will do," she winks.

Overgirl gets back up, brushes the sand off her suit, the grabs Supergirl and cups her face to lip lock her on the lips. The kiss is deep and passionate, and the urge is sudden as she knocks her off her makeshift seat and they both land in the soft golden sand.

"I need you!" Kara panted to her twin, as she started to kiss her harder on the lips.

They both pull at each other's suits and soon after layers are released the two women were naked in the sand.

"You are beautiful when you are sandy!" Kara Queen laughed stroking her lover's breasts.

Supergirl was startled at first but happily kissed her back. She giggles at her and watches her eyes, "gee thanks," she says bashful before kissing her on the nose.

They settled in on cuddling together in the warm soft sand. "How much longer does the dinner have to hang?" Overgirl asked as her stomach grumbled. "I can get the fire started to roast it." She laid on top of Supergirl, her hips meeting and grinding on her twin.

Looking up at the sky, "I've never prepped a carcass before, can try now. It's been over an hour." She blushes at her twin's actions.

"I like it out here, we can run around naked and not be seen!" She giggled.

Holding her hips, " _You_ are the more adventurous one between us."

She kissed her deeply again, pushing her tongue through Kara's teeth to meet with the salty taste of her tongue. "How is it that you taste so good?" She asked, a sultry sexy look on her face.

"Is that a jibe about my aggressiveness?" She pouted. "I can ease up on the sex if you prefer." She gets off her quickly. She finds her suit, and hands Supergirl hers.

She laughs, "not at all! I mean about going around naked!" She holds her stomach before standing up and wrapping her arms around her. "I am enjoying the sex," she whispers into her ear.

Again, she stands up and brushed the sand off her while she started putting her pants back on.

She takes her shoulders and turns her to face her, "hey... what's wrong?"

"Not what it sounds like." She continues to get dressed. "I will start the fire." She walks away from the shelter and starts gathering palm fronds and other alien looking plants. She looks for dry vegetation to grab the spark of her heat vision.

Soon she has a roaring fire in a sand pit. She finds nice sized sticks and makes a roasting spit out of them. She then finds the beast' s carcass and drags it over to the fire and sets it up on the spit. Soon it is roasting over the fire, while Supergirl looks on.

Rubbing her face, she pulls her suit back on as the sun has begun to set. "Okay... have it your way, I'm going to have a look around. Enjoy," she turns and goes into the sky to start looking around at their island again.

Overgirl ignores her as she continued to cook the dinner. By the time Supergirl flew back the beast was thoroughly roasted and Overgirl was waiting for her.

Supergirl returned when the sun had finally set, a bit of sweat in her hairline, she holds a flower out and lands next to her. "I'm sorry," she says softly, holding it out to her, purple pedals with gold along the edges and a bright blue in the center. "I did not mean to upset you," she sits down next to her.

Overgirl takes the flower and places it in Supergirl's hair. "It looks better on you." She smiled. "Thank you." She took a sharp stick she carved to make into a knife and cut off a large portion of the shank of the strange beast. She handed it to Supergirl on a palm frond. "It's not bad. I sampled it."

Smiling, "I'll be sure to grab two next time... really exotic plants here," she makes a face at a memory. "One clearly has a mind of its own," she watches her cut into it and happily takes a bite. "Mmm... juicy," she wipes at her forehead as a little trickle of sweat goes down between her cheek and ear. "Nice bon fire," she looks at her as she eats. "It casts quite the glow on your face..."

She smiled as she served up a frond for herself. "I like this island. It is safe and secure. The beasts are relatively tasty. We could stay here a good long time." She smirked. "Tomorrow I will fish! Are you happy here?" She asked. "Or do you need to be around people?"

She tilts her head, "in the end I will need to be around food, but we can get settled in first." She finishes her food and looks back at the make shift bedding. "I think I'll turn in early," she stands up slowly and staggers, "new planet... new rules... new everything."

"Are you okay? You got up a little rough. And what is wrong with living off the land?" She gestures near the mountains. "We even have a fresh supply of drinking water. I saw falls up above in the mountains."

"I'll be fine, not used to the environment maybe?" She shrugs it off and smiles at her. "I'll do what I can for _us_ ," Supergirl smiles and lays out on her bed, resting on her back to stare up at the stars before drifting off.

She cleaned up the remnants of the beast, both Kryptonian's making short work of the carcass. And she too turned into bed underneath the shelter. "Thank you for killing the beast for our dinner." She lightly kissed her on the cheek. She then curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Supergirl is back on TV! What are you looking forward to coming up in the show?

What do you think happened for Agent Danvers?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. Lost In Space

Lots happens in this chapter, very long!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ + Jenn (Not a FF writer)

* * *

Alex and her crew had not experienced the turbulence before or the sensations of a ship. The captain warned them as he tried to steer out of a warp in space. The gravitational fields grabbing hold of the little ship and pulling it in.

"Why wasn't this warp in your star charts?" Alex asked nervously.

"Because it never showed before now. It is an unstable warp in space!" The pilot cried out as he wrestled with the controls.

After bucking and rolling, the small ship succumbed and was plunged into the hole in space.

"Winn!" Alex called out in her earpiece before it went completely silent.

The small ship finally stopped bucking and spinning when thrown out of the warp. The hired pilot was relieved when they came thru the other side.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex asked angrily.

"A completely different area of space..." The pilot told her sadly.

"Can we get back?" She asked alarmed.

"Yes, it is possible. We will have to find the window back into the warp."

"How?"

"I am in the process of doing that." The pilot started recalibrating coordinates, evaluating the small ship's status. Alex's crew of about fifteen heavily armed agents waited tensely for answers. "It's as I thought. We were thrown into another part of the universe." He tells her grimly.

"That does _not_ sound good." Alex commented.

"It's not. According to the ship's computer we are looking at five to seven light years from our last position."

Alex quickly computed in her head being the xenobiologist that she was. "We jumped time!" She gasped.

"Yes," the pilot agreed.

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed. "How far in the future are we?"

"Hard to tell, right now 6 cycles may be a full turn."

Alex had picked up on some of the language. She knew a cycle was close to a month, and a turn she surmised was a year. The translators they were wearing allowed her and the pilot to be able to talk.

"If we find the window, will we still be ahead getting back?"

"Yes. There is no way to get back in the original time line. Best scenario is to get back at all." He explained.

Alex shook her head and went to her second. "Vasquez, let the others know the sitcom. I will stay here and evaluate our status." Vasquez nodded and left the cockpit.

* * *

Slipping two pork chops onto a plate each, his covered in the cream of mushroom soup, hers with just the cream. He puts fried potatoes and chopped and boiled carrots on each. A drizzle of seasoning is sprinkled onto the carrots and fried potatoes. He sets the plates onto the dining room table, utensils already lined up with their placemats. Grabbing sparkling apple cider with peach mix into a tall glass each.

Looking around the kitchen doorframe to the hallway up to the bedrooms. "Alex! Dinner!" He calls with a smirk. Slipping a dish towel over his shoulder like a pro.

Having had a long shift she had enjoyed a hot shower and moving out of the bathroom wearing more comfortable clothes Alex would make her way to the kitchen "it smells delicious!"

He smirks at her, "you say that every time, I promise when you take that added time off I'll teach you all I know." He pulls her chair out for her to sit.

Taking a seat she would look over the food before looking up at him "About that, I am not sure exactly when it will be." The smell of the food would definitely have her stomach growling, "I am sure my first attempts will be utter failure."

He tisks as he moves to the other side and takes a seat. "I'm on good terms with your supervisor, she also wants you to take time off," he picks up his fork and points it at her. "And you will not fail with me at your back," he picks up his fork and starts to cut into his chop. "I've got desert in the fridge by the way."

Wanting to take the time off but then not wanting to would have her frowning just a bit as she was slowly coming to realize that besides home and work mostly work she didn't have much of a life of ourselves she enjoyed her time she spent with him and would watch him as they ate, "So cooking lessons, what else do you have planned?"

He bites his bottom lip, unable to hide the smile, "I've got a movie I rented," he nods, "I had to Google on your laptop for rental places. Found it while you were out," he searches his memory, "uhhh Antman?"

Before taking the bite of chop she look at him, "Oh I been wanting to see it sense it came out. And let me guess you and my boss already decided on the dates I'm taking off if you already have it. That's why she said she call me with my schedule." Putting the meat into her mouth eyes would close as she moaned with delight at the flavor and once she swallowed she look at him pointing her fork, "You sir are a genius in the kitchen."

He chuckles, enjoying the sound of her moaning at each dish he's made. The way she smiles when the flavours hit, "it didn't happen overnight and desert isn't something I made sadly. But tomorrow night's will be, need to go to the farmers market and you are going to join me!" He eats some fried potatoes. "And possibly, we both just want what's best for you," he looks at her, "you are brilliant, and need the break and proper brain food."

Heart would actually flutter at his chuckle and wrinkles her nose, "Yours are always better, and you know the farmer market is so not my thing why do I have to go if I am to rest?"

He takes a sip of his drink and sighs, bubbly and a mild kick to it. "I am going to show you where to get the fresh stuff, and I'll show you how to know what is ripe," he smirks, "resting that brain of yours from surgeries, thinking medical, enjoying your day outside of your apartment and the hospital."

He would get the same reaction from her when she took another bite and thought for a moment, "Your here every day and night..."

He shakes his head, "nope," he swallows down more of the meat. "I go out to the gym, go for a run through the park in the morning, grab fresh ingredients for meals, look up recipes, catch the news, and generally try to learn more about this Earth," he eats up the last of his carrots.

"Your here when I get up and when I go to sleep, so your here day and night what you do while I work is a complete mystery," she wouldn't realize she had finish her plate and was sipping on her drink as he kept her entertain.

He smiles and wipes his mouth with the napkin, he takes her dishes and brings them to the kitchen. Setting them into the sink and running the water. "All you need to do is ask..." He glances at his wedding ring he put on the counter at the far side. One of his hardest decisions was taking it off, but being with her helped eased the pain. He turned to her, "I enjoy spending time with you, Alex," he goes to the freezer and takes out Kawartha Ice Cream.

Glancing up she would spot the ice cream and maybe there was something he didn't have to move that would make her feel fat.

"I got us a few small tubs, with my saved up money," he adds, wanting to be sure she knows he isn't using her platinum. "Maple Walnut, Mint Chip, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Strawberry, if I didn't get your favourite I'll get it next time. So far I have yet to find one I don't like."

Shaking her head she would stand up to get the spoons not letting him do everything " well why don't you take over the master bedroom and bathroom and I take over the other one or we can share and turn it into a work out room?"

He freezes as he takes the plastic off, "sh-share? N-n-n-n-no," he waves his index finger back and forth. "I sleep in the guest room, I'm fine with it and you don't want a room smelling of sweat, trust me, that's what the gym down the street is for," he scoops some Mint Chip into a bowl for himself.

Seeing his reaction would disappoint her a bit and would actually dim her enjoyment of the evening as she set the spoons by the bowls and moved to wash the dinner dishes, "it was a thought."

He walks over to her and places his hands onto her shoulders gently, "Alex, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, and I know you trust me. But," he presses his lips together firmly as he tries to work it out in his head. "Please, look at me." He asks softly.

Standing with a plate in hand would look at him over her shoulder and gave that surgeon face when giving bad news completely blank of emotion, "It was a thought and yeah I trust you, and figured you get more out of the larger room as I'm hardly here as it is."

He clears his throat and turns her to face him gently, hands still on her shoulders. "Alex... I feel like I'd be intruding on your space. It's been an awful long time since either of us has slept next to another person and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me," he looks into her deep brown eyes. His eyes going back and forth between them, he reaches up to touch her cheek, but feels like it's a boundary and takes a step back. "I'm sorry..." his eyes downcast.

A look of could of been hope would appear only for it to disappear again and gave a shrug as if she didn't care, "Oliver I said it's fine, and as for space that's all it is and if I need space to think you know I just hog the bathroom for a while." Turning back to the sink she would finish up the dishes and set them to drying "And there possible could of maybe been a chance of maybe wanting to feel a warm body instead of cold sheets was not asking for more." Grabbing a bowl of the melting ice cream she would scoop some out and poke his nose as she headed for the couch, "So where this movie?"

He frowns, it's clearly been a while sense he's tried to be friend's with anyone to live with. Picking up his bowl he puts the remaining flavours away into the freezer before walking into the living room. Placing the DVD into the TV he works the unit and takes a seat on the other cushion.

Plopping down on the couch she would curl her legs up as she propped on a pillow and getting a spoon full of ice cream would make sure to savor the cold sweetness, "Mmmm still as good."

He smiles and hits play, eating his ice cream as well, in the corner of his eye watching her. Wondering if something more was going on with her but not willing to risk pushing the matter.

Changing position on the couch which would put her a bit closer to him she would keep her eyes glued on the tv as the opening started and took another bite of the softening ice cream.

* * *

Oliver makes a breakfast smoothie for the two of them before going out to the market. Not a coffee drinker and wanting a healthy start, "okay, your going to hate me in the end for depriving you of coffee," he teases. "But this will make you have more natural energy for the day ahead," he grins, "take a sip," he opens the apartment door for her.

Oh he was denying her the gift of caffeine and she was definitely cranky without it as she took a sip of the smoothie as she stepped out the door she had not had a good night rest and was definitely feigning for a big strong cup, "You owe me for this."

He nods, "I'll make it up to you with dinner," he promises as he locks the door. "Electrolyte's, fruits, energy powder for the walk ahead, you'll thank me in the end," he walks next to her to the elevator.

Stopping she would stare at him, "We are walking to the market? Oh no, I did not sign up for this not without my coffee!"

He places a hand onto her shoulder to redirect her, "yes you are, we need to get the caffeine addiction out." He presses the button and goes in, taking her by her elbow to follow.

She is definitely making faces at him as she got tugged along and waited for the elevator to arrive to his button pushing, "It's a set up! You and the boys are trying to kill me you take away my go to line of energy that I have used sense… well as long as I can remember! Making me take time off and now walking to the Farmer market."

He chuckles, "you love my cooking, right?" He takes a few chugs of his drink before stepping out the door with her and going down the sidewalk. It's really quiet at this time of the morning. Even for traffic.

He did have her there and sighs, "Yeah I do, you're better than the restaurant down the street which I am sure misses my card so much, which by the way why haven't you been using it?"

He looks at her, "you want me paying for stuff with your card?" A little surprised, "I thought you would like it that I was handling the food myself." He shrugs taking another few chugs as they go down another street.

Taking another sip she would go quiet for a moment, "There's more than just food that you have brought and it was a question, no reason to get defensive." Sticking the straw in her mouth she would be drinking the smoothie like a life line.

He turns to look at her and smirks, "okay, I'll use your card and make you something special with it, okay?" He takes her down a side street to a block that is pretty much filled with vendors. Fruit, vegetables, meats, kitchen accessories, herbs, soaps, sweets, cheese, and much more.

Slowly she would look around as the smoothie was pretty much gone from the way she had been drinking it, "Not just for me, for us."

He feels his cheeks go rosy, "sounds good," he goes over to a vegetable stand. "Lasagne sound good?" He picks up a tomato and feels it out. "Here, feel this?" He puts it into her hand gently, "give it a gentle squeeze here, you feel that softness?" He watches her closely.

Taking the tomato she would give it a gentle squeeze as he said and would roll it around a bit as she looked it over before handing it back to him, "yeah I would say that would be good for sauces."

Chuckling, "I'll chop it up and crush it for the meat sauce," he picks up another and goes over the carrots. Picking up a bunch of those, then celery, garlic, he pays for them before going to the herbs. Showing her the leaves and picking whole fresh leaves.

When at the vendor for the meats the beefy man behind the table claps happily. "Is this the lady you shower with food?" The man asks in a booming, cheerful voice.

Oliver grins, "yes, Charles, this is Alex and she loves your meats," he looks at her as he is holding the bags and beaming down at her.

Taking everything in nodding and asking questions here and there she would be surprised that he talked about her to someone and offered a polite smile, "So this is where they come from? And he does the most wonderful things with them they melt in my mouth." Holding out her hand "Alex."

Charles takes her hand and gives it a gentle shake, "he's told me a lot about you; I'm Charles, I own my farm outside of the city. All of my meats come from my farm, a friend preps them but I raise them. And I am delighted to hear, I keep telling him to save some for me as I've seen how he handles food," he winks. "You know your way around the kitchen and with this lady," he gestures.

Oliver rolls his eyes, "that's enough before you embarrass me," he looks over the ground beef.

Charles pulls her closer to whisper, "he really likes the way you smile when you have your first bite." He sees Oliver giving him a look and straightens up. "What? It's a compliment!"

Oliver is going red from the embarrassment, "you are not coming here on your own," he advises.

Her own cheeks would turn a light pink as she started to laugh, "Oh is that an order?" Looking Oliver then to Charles "I'm on vacation I would love to see your farm." Leans closer and whispers, "So you can also tell me more."

Charles claps happily, "you are welcome to ride our horses! Come on down tomorrow afternoon!" He gives her a small nudge before passing his card to her with the address.

Oliver feels his cheeks going redder, "n-never an order," he clears his voice, stammering. "I... I thought I told you that in-in confidence," he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Pulling out cash.

Charles gives a hearty laugh, "oh I'm confident she knows already," he winks at her and watches the younger man pained.

"I need bacon still and to get cheese, could you go to her and pick up a cup of Parmesan and two bricks of marble? I'll get mushrooms and milk," Oliver gets handed the bacon in the red paper before looking at Alex. "We've got cooking to do," he smiles.

Cheeks still pink the laughter from last night was back as she nodded and tucked the card into the back pocket of her jeans, "Been ages sense I been riding and he's determined to get me out the apartment. I will call you later to set up a time." Looking up at Oliver, "I know I'm going to ruin it so you cook."

He shakes his head, "I told you, we're doing it together, no more of this nonsense about you ruining anything," he chides her before going off to get the remaining ingredients.

Watches him walk off and would admire his backside a longing sigh escaped as she realized a bit more how lonely her life would be without him and shoots Charles a look and smile before taking off after him, "your so much better at it."

Charles gives her a nod, looking at the young duo proudly. Oliver got cheese, milk, and butter. One last vendor was table full of flowers, he pulls out a red rose and holds it out to her.

Lost in her thoughts as they went from vendor to vendor she would come to when her nose filled with the scent of the rose and taking it would give him a look, "What's this for?"

"For coming to join me, you perked up," he smiles as he pays for it. "And really, do I need a reason to give a young lady a flower?"

Smelling the rose she would smile behind the soft petals, "I haven't forgiven you from taking my coffee away just yet."

He wets his lips, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her with the rose pedals. "I'll... I'll have to live with that," he says softly.

Rolling the rose against her lips she would pull it away to lightly tap his nose "Or for keeping me up late, then dragging me out at ungodly hour. But I have had fun, so thank you." Not caring if there were others around she would place a light kiss on his lips before moving away and started to head down the street calling back to him, "You said lasagna tonight? Your cooking!"

He stood there, feeling mesmerized by her eyes and feeling his cheeks going quite rosy. He watched her get closer and froze, surprised to feel her lips on his. He didn't have time to respond, he blinked and realized she was no longer in front of him. "I... what?" He turns and sees a lot of looks. "Um... wait," he shakes his head clearing it, "no -no- no, you're not getting out of it that easily!" He chases after her.

Laughing again she would shrug as she slowed down so he caught up quicker, "it was worth a shot!"

The blush in his cheeks doesn't fade as he catches up, "I'm going to show you how to chop, I'll do the cooking, okay? Trust me, you'll enjoy preparing food with me," he gives her a nudge.

It wasn't often she seen him blush and she rather liked it and would have to figure out ways to make it appear again once it faded, "Ok that I can deal with."

"I bought you cutting boards, large pots and special cutting knives!" He says proudly, and was surprised by how fast they were back in the elevator already.

Brows arching up in surprise, "So that's the stuff you didn't want me to see?" Sense his hands where full with the food she would use her own key to open the apartment door after they left the elevator and shakes her head. "Don't want me using yours afraid I will break them? What wrong with the pots I already had?" True she never used anything she had as she had eaten out more than anything but she was having fun teasing him.

He shakes his head, keeping a large paper bag hidden from her. "Oh no, your pots weren't big enough, my initial plan was to make a lot of extra so you'd have plenty of meals for work," he sets the bags down and starts rinsing the vegetables. "You didn't have ceramic knives," he smiles at her before pulling the tools out and taking out a special meat knife. "I'll show you how to chop, okay?" He gestures for her to move to the counter in front of him.

Waves the rose and moves to put it in a glass of water and washed her hands before moving to the spot he indicated, "Alright what first, and I'm used to handling surgical steel."

He moves behind her, his chest pressed into her back, he works to remain professional. Taking a paring knife and placing his hands onto hers, "I will show you how up chop first," moving his head to the right of hers and glancing at her neck. Happy she can't see how red he is, taking a carrot, he maneuvers her hands to chop the first one efficiently.

Holding her breath as he was pressed against her back she would nod a bit licking her lips and watched how he held her hand to do it slowly her frame would melt I to his.

He can feel his heart beating faster in his chest, holding her soft and smooth hands in his. Oliver swallows as he feels her melt into him, "good, now you try," he says and lets her finish chopping the first carrot.

Taking slow deep breaths she had been enjoying his arms around her and would nod again continuing how he showed her not wanting him to move away even though she would know it was coming.

He watches her chop away and smiles proudly, "you are a natural!" He says proudly, running his hands up her arms before looking at her face. "I'll leave you to chop up the rest of the carrots, the celery and if your comfortable with it. I'll cook up the meats and start the cheese sauce, okay?" He offers.

Catching bottom lip she almost slipped in the chopping and clears her throat, "Sure." She would sound a bit breathless and have a slightly higher pitch and would clear her throat.

"Great, I promise you'll love it and the desert I have planned," he puts the paper bag into the fridge and chops up bacon. 9 strips of it before cooking it. Then he cooks the ground beef and adds it to the bacon. As she's chopping he starts adding the vegetables and pulls out an onion to chop it very fine and add it to the meat. Then he chops up the leaves and seasoning and puts it into the meat with the chopped mushrooms. "Mmm..." he scoops a small spoon and holds it out for her to taste. "It needs to sit and slowly cook for an hour, and then it'll get tricky."

Lips would part as she blew gently on the spoon before tasting it and licks her lips clean, "mmmmmm and that's were I will bow out of cooking." Turning away she was fighting a blush as she started to Clean up her little mess.

He grins, "okay, but you did a great job for a start," he comments. "One step at a time," he steps forward and places a hand onto her shoulder, "I will clean, you relax-" he hears her phone go off and looks confused.

Nods as she stiffened up under his hand and flashes a smile, "Must be work." Moving away she would grab her phone and reads over it real quick "I have to go in for a little bit even though you conspiring for me to be on vacation this is a patient I had been working with from the beginning." Moving to him she would place a hand on his bicep "I look forward to dinner."

He nods, "it's fine, lives matter," he smiles down at her. "I'll have it ready for you when you return, I promise," he turns to the meats and stirs it while starting the cheese sauce.

Wanting to see that blush again she would kiss his cheek, "I can't wait." Hurrying away she would grab her keys as she didn't worry about changing as she had clothes already there.

His cheeks go rosy at the touch of affection, the brief feel of her soft lips. He wished he could grab for her, to talk to her about these small gestures. But he knows Alex has to go to work, he watches her over his shoulder as she leaves.

Seeing that she had to stay longer than was expected she would send Oliver a quick message and apologize before wiping her forehead with the back of her arm.

Oliver had finished with dinner preparations early. Leaving it to cook in the oven while he went to the gym. He'd come back covered in sweat as their showers were under maintenance. He slipped into the shower, set his phone onto the counter and then the power went out as he finished rinsing his hair. He was careful with stepping out to not trip or slip. Finding his phone he lights up the room and groans, "forgot your towel... brilliant," he looks at the bathroom door and steps out. "I've got to invest in a touch screen," he mumbles and is grateful Alex work's late tonight. He smirks as he opens the linen closet just in time for the lights to come back on. "How's that for timing?" He comments aloud.

Having finished her shift and half of another she would of let herself into the apartment as the lights went out and to tired and dirty she would not think of it as she could probably walk it in her sleep as she moved into the hallway only for the power to come on and to have her tired gaze filled with the sight of him completely naked she would of sworn it was her mind playing tricks with her as she moaned, "Maybe I should of turned down going in."

He jumps, in the middle of reaching for a plush towel, turning to see Alex there. "Oh... Alex, I wasn't expecting you-" he looks down and immediately covers his privates with both hands. "-To be home so soon."

Eyes would run over the areas of him and she would of gotten a good look before he covered himself up "I can tell." Stepping down the hallway she would reach past him to grab the towel for him as she inhaled the scent of him licking her lips she would straighten back out as she held it out to him. "If I had known that you streak when you don't expect me to maybe I should of put cameras up so I can fantasize about you more then I already do."

He takes the towel and swears that more than his face has just turned red. It takes a moment for him to register what she'd just said, his heart skips a beat as he just stares at her. His mouth goes agape as he doesn't know of what to say. Finally after another moment he moves his left hand behind the back of her neck and holds her as he closes the distance to kiss her, rubbing the back of her head gently before pulling away to look into her eyes.

She had been on the verge of giving up and heading to her room but when he stepped closer and cupped the back of her head she would move hands to his shoulders as the kiss was returned, eyes would be closed when he broke the kiss and they would slowly open the dark brown even darker now as she stared back.

He watches each of her eyes before he cups the right side of her neck to head area and kisses her again. This time he takes a deep breath, enjoying the feel of her lips against his own, smelling her unique scent, listening to her breathing as he takes a step closer to her. His body pressing into hers.

Breathing faster through her nose hands slide along his shoulders as he stepped closer and even if the kiss was soft it was enough to coax a moan from her as she pressed against him.

He moves his right hand to her waist as he takes another step so her back is to the wall. When he feels this, his heart skips a beat, pulling away from her lips he looks at her concerned. "I'm sorry... I never expected-" he doesn't know what else to say. Suddenly feeling unsure as they'd never spoken about this and he can feel his body wants to do more but he's afraid of taking advantage or going too far.

Being pressed into the wall she could of gotten away but he was making her feel so alive and moans wanting more and putting hands behind his head she would yank him down to her lips again "Shut up and kiss me like you want me."

His eyes widen at this statement, realizing she was serious he kisses her again, tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Parting his lips he wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her firmly against him, pressing her into the wall again and feeling his body temperature rising from the excitement.

As the kiss deepened and his grip tighten she was definitely remembering she was a female with needs and not a robot that just worked and came home as hands travel across his naked back a moan low in her throat as she rubbed against him in her dirty work clothes she had even forgotten she hadn't eaten sense she had seen him last as her stomach let out a large growl.

He pulls back to look at her, "hungry are we?" He smiles down at her, "I'll get dressed and pull the lasagne out of the oven," he caresses her right cheek while looking deeply into her eyes. "I promise I am not done with those lips," he brushes his thumb over her lips gently.

Cheeks flushed and those eyes would stare right back and would try to catch the pad of his thumb to nip at it "I'm starving, I'll set the table." Leaning back against the wall she would be trying to catch her breath as it felt like she had been running for miles.

* * *

Kara and Kara slept soundly through the night. Kara Queen woke up early and decided on fishing. She fashioned a spear out of a long stick, chiseling down the end to make it sharp. She decided to let her twin sleep as she stripped down to her underwear to go fishing.

As she walked down the beach to the waves, an unsettled feeling came across. Almost a feeling of danger. She wondered what that was about. She dismissed the feeling and waded out in the water. She had been fishing for a while, she had lost track of time, but she had continued to spear and toss upon the shore. She had probably caught at least 10 fish, before she headed back.

As she swam back to shore, she felt something wrap around her foot.

She looked back and saw an impossible creature just in back of her pulling her towards it with its sharp pointed tongue. Kara panicked and thrashed in its grasp. She couldn't free herself. Heat vision was no good under water, and she could see the deep maw lined with teeth that she was being dragged into. She climbed up to the top of the water, barely breaking the surface she screamed out- hoping her twin would hear.

Supergirl comes out of her fog of sleep, sweat all along her hair line, and sweat covering her body. She sits up upon hearing a cry and clutches at her head while feeling a burst of adrenaline. Taking to the sky she sees her twin is in danger and dives at the tongue that is wrapped around Overgirls' leg and making her hands into a point with the trajectory she manages to get the tongue to release.

Kara Queen flies away and back to the beach. "Thank you." She panted gathering their fish.

Supergirl lands on the sand and sighs, feeling good after having been in the water. "That was refreshing," she smiles, "are you okay?" She watches her concerned while she takes her top off to try and get less hot. Feeling herself start to get heated up quickly but also feeling the adrenaline not going away.

"I was about to ask you if you are. you don't look well my dear."

Supergirl looks up at her, curious as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine... are _you_ okay? It could have eaten you," she says and looks down to see the fresh sweat already building up and frowns. _'Alex would have my ass for this... it's just the planet right?'_

Pulling off her skirt and boots she sees a marking on her upper thigh and curses in Kryptonian under her breath. Taking a closer look, it's a small cut with the skin looking inflamed. A slight bright green line can be seen, and she recalls that evil plant she ran into. "Is it possible it was manufactured?" She looks up at the sky, "if so... it could be why we're the only ones here in an otherwise beautiful place... not safe for the locals," she mutters to herself and feels sweat dripping down her back and falling between her breasts.

"What did you get into?" She asked curious, "Let me see." She walked over to her, slightly limping from the tongue grabbing her foot. She sees the injury. "Was it a sentient plant?"

Supergirl frowns and watches her, "you shouldn't be walking! I'll get you a cane or something," she gets her to sit.

She looks around for something to wipe the green slime off. There was nothing- so she used her cape to clean it off. "It's infected, and you are flush." She puts a hand on her forehead. "Kara you are sick with a fever!"

She grabbed her up, and both half dressed, she flew her to the falls. She landed into the water, both coming up for air. "Under the cool falls now." She told her sternly pulling her under the water fall. "There, now feel a little better?"

She pulls what little clothes Supergirl had left, off, and pours the fall water over her face. "Poor baby! That plant made you sick. Did it look organic? Or do you think it was a weapon?"

Supergirl went with her still concerned for Overgirls' leg but enjoys the feel of the cool water again. She spits out the water and thinks it over, "it was sentient... it was tracking my movements even when I flew without making a sound and lashed out," she recalls.

Overgirl checks her swollen and cut up foot. She hissed when she touched it.

"Joy! Killer plants! Just what we need. This island is more dangerous them I originally thought."

Supergirl looks at her foot as well, "algae? I'll see if there's any on the bottom," she takes a deep breath and goes under to come back with a glob of it. "Here," she places it onto her skin.

"You get attacked while I am a morning snack!" She commented bitterly. Overgirl hissed. "Hurts!" She cried out. "How can that monstrosity hurt me? For that matter how was that plant able to hurt you and make you sick?" She wondered. "We're Kryptonians! We are impervious to pain with our powers!"

She frowns, "genetically enhanced? I wonder if these things are the reason why no one else is here," she climbs out of the water to search for big leaves and vines but feels her fever start to weigh in on her before she falls to her knees. "Rao... why?" She mumbles before crawling back into the water.

"We still have them. I flew us here and you rescued me. Stay in the water it will help keep your temp down." Overgirl scolded. "We are not on a hospitable island."

Supergirl blows bubbles in the water in a groan, "nope..."

"I wonder if this is a living organism and it launches weapons at all unwary travelers?"

"Reminds me of an episode of Sliders... jumping from alt earth to alt earth before the one their friends are on gets destroyed. Thought they found the perfect fit... turn out there was dinosaurs," she swims over to her, "I'm sorry," she frowns.

"If the island is alive we are in real danger." Kara Queen looks at her puzzled. "Is this those fake "shows," You watch to pass the time?"

Smirking, "yes," she giggles and wraps her arms around her.

"TV you call It? I have only been at your home once and it was _NOT_ a happy occurrence Kara. It was when my enemy stabbed you. "

Kara's face falls at the memory and her hands drop, "yeah... that... that was scary."

"No cuddling for you. You are sick." She grabbed her up and set her on a cool wet rock constantly being sprayed by the falls. "You do look gorgeous my nude girl." She bent down and kissed her forehead gently.

Supergirl frowns as she is sitting up there, "feels strange for someone else to keep picking me up," she gives a small smile. "Me?" She feels her cheeks blush, "the sight of you in that creek on the other planet... I didn't know my body could be that alluring."

She then limped painfully out of the water, also nude and saw a tree with more fronds on it. She pulled the soft fronds from it and reached for her underwear and wrapped the injury with the cloth and the leaves. "This should absorb the poison." She told her attaching the makeshift bandage with vines. "Sorry I had to use your underwear pants." She told her frowning.

She too had the frown crinkle Alex was always teasing Supergirl about. After examining her handiwork, she sees the bandage is indeed absorbing the poison. "We should see about getting off this island when we are feeling better." She told her, hissing again from her own wounds from that aquatic killer beast.

"I bumped it on your rock. Now my foot is throbbing." She admitted half walking half crawling back into the cool water.

Supergirl wants to stand up and help her but knows she'll get scolded. "Use the algae I got from the bottom."

"Hurts", she muttered, choosing to ignore the advice.

"Once again we are a pair." Supergirl laughed, then hissed thru the pain.

"What I want to know is how these creatures got through our steel skin?" Overgirl wondered aloud.

Supergirl wets her lips, "if they've been experimenting with kryptonite now that our planet is gone to see how it can be manipulated... it's a terrifying thought." She watches her and gives her head a shake. "If I didn't upset you then neither of us would be hurt."

"This isn't your fault. I am not sure that was kryptonite with the plant. And the creature was just a nasty sea animal."

"We know nothing about this planet..." Supergirl comments and rubs at her face as her leg starts feeling better and she notices she's stopped sweating and the adrenaline has left her body.

"Did the bandage of fronds work?" She continued to soak her foot in the cool spring. "We have to get that fish I caught before it spoils." She told her still in the spring. "I must have gotten us ten fish each." She told her trying to test the foot. She tried to walk on it and nearly fell. "Guess I am flying everywhere." She grabbed up her clothes, what was left of them and grabbed Supergirl's too and hand in hand they flew back to the shelter.

Once back she props up a chair and ushers Overgirl to sit while she gathers the fish, uses her heat vision to get a fire started and then gets sticks. She puts them together, fashions a couple of branches to act as a grill and lays them out. Flying back to Overgirl, "how're you feeling?"

"My foot is throbbing. How are the fish? And how are you feeling?"

"They're cooking and I'm fine," she looks around, "man I wish I had some ice," she frowns.

"You are not going to find ice here." She reaches for a stick with grilled fish. "Very good! I wonder if that is why that beast grabbed my foot? Because I was taking its food supply. I just wish I would have seen it sooner. I almost got eaten!"

She ate more fish. "You grill very well for someone who can't cook." She told Supergirl smirking.

Supergirl takes some fish for herself, "the outdoors makes it look easy," she comments.

"As you know I had to make a bandage for your wound out of the palm fronds and your underwear. I um... I hope you still have shorts under your skirt." She commented blushing.

Supergirl feels her cheeks go rosy, "no just my skirt..." she watches her closely. "I don't mind."

"But _now_ you are exposed! I am so sorry!"

She grins, "my skirt helps and it's only your eyes." She finishes eating a couple of fish.

"No that is not acceptable." She immediately puts her fish down gets up hopping on one foot, "I'll be right back," and flies off. Only a few moments later she flew back. Landing and falling in the sand due to her foot she reaches out and hands Kara some slightly wet underwear.

"I washed them on the waterfall, they should dry soon if you put them in the sun. I have leather pants. I don't need mine."

Kara looks at her surprised, "you didn't have to do that..." she sets it up to dry near the fire. Just enough for residual heat to warm them. "Don't think I'll look nearly as good as you in those leather pants," she comments as she sits down next to her and glances at her leg. Seeing that the redness has gone, and she already feels like her old self.

"It will keep you protected in that open skirt of yours. It's the least I can do since I ruined yours turning it into a bandage. Really sorry about that." She looks down at her leather pants. "Not the first time I have gone what the humans' say- commando." She grins.

She smiles at her, "it's fine, you were looking out for my well-being," she eats the last of her fish and moves closer to her from behind and kisses her shoulder.

"You kinda can't in that skimpy short skirt of yours." She laughs. She reaches back for her and presses her face next to her twin's. "You're so sweet and selfless." She traps her close to her and hugs her. "Come here." She pulls Supergirl around her and places her in her lap. She bends down to kiss her on the lips, delicately so she didn't harm herself. After kissing gently, Overgirl yawns and realized she is tired. She finished the last of her fish portion and crawl hops into the shelter.

Supergirl giggles and watches her for her ankle, wanting to make sure she doesn't hit it. "I'll keep the fire going and watch for anything new... I'll protect you," she smiles and watches her get comfy.

"Thank you. My foot is swollen and sore. I think that thing had venom. I wonder if I had been human if I would be dead now?" She sighed as she settled into the sand.

Kara Danvers upon looking out the sea, spots a serpent in the distance.

Overgirl doesn't see it as she is drifting off. The serpent is not going to the island, it seems to be heading out.

As Supergirl watched, she spotted another serpent swimming up next to it. They swam away together. She got the feeling they were in a hostile environment.

Supergirl watched closely and once she was sure they were of no threat she looked around the camp and started to set up for triggers. Finding vines and taking sticks and setting up a perimeter so when they sleep they'll have some comfort. While she's at it she finds large leaves and balls them up, using them as a cushion and propping up Overgirls ankle and keeping it elevated.

Once she is done with that she sets up more triggers, having them go around the trees and across the entrance to their home. Making piles of rocks to get snagged and topple and trying to set up traps. Vines that'll launch around a tree and smash a pile of rocks into the entrance of their makeshift home. Finally, she stands at the opening to their little home and watches over their area.

Overgirl suddenly starts gasping. Supergirl spins on the spot and kneels next to her, "are you okay?"

She's moaning from Pain she's half-asleep and trying to grab the foot. She's almost acting feverish.

Knitting her eye brows together she gingerly looks at her ankle. The area is infected, and she curses to herself. "I'll do the same treatment for your ankle that you did with my leg..." she takes off at super speed, putting Overgirl's panties on and quickly cleaning her original panties that had made a bandage at the falls before using the Fronds and super speeds back. She sets the bandage on her ankle and once she is sure it's fully covered she goes back to her post.

Overgirl wakes up and blurts out- "Hurts!"

"Sorry," she whispered, "go back to sleep," she takes her top and soaks it in the water. Careful of the creatures and places it over her forehead.

She whimpers in pain suddenly it hurts more than it did before. Supergirl looks at her dressing and examines her wound. She notices deep wounds forming around the foot in the ankle and most of it is becoming very infected. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she contemplates. "I think I'll have to cut open your skin to get the puss out. Clean it in the water and redo the bandage." Looking at her, "you okay with that?" Seriously considering it.

She is becoming delirious from the obvious venom. Supergirl picks up Overgirl gingerly and carefully maneuvers her through her string of traps and super speeds back to the water fall. Once there she sets her down on the water's edge and she places her left leg into the water and her right leg on the grass. Examining her leg, she takes the dressing off and decides to use her heat vision all along the enflamed area down her foot.

Once she sees the puss starting to spill out she puts her leg into the water and is careful to ensure at the end blood is coming out. She inspects the gross sight, sure that all the infected area is clear she takes off her top and bra. Using her bra she makes a fresh dressing and makes sure her leg is closed up. Quickly rinsing the panty bandage again, she uses them on her foot to ensure the open wound is sealed up and dressed.

Scooping Overgirl into her arms she takes her to the top of the waterfall, in the hopes that being closer to the sun's rays will help her to heal up faster. Setting her into the mossy grass she sets herself up on a boulder so she can watch for any creatures.

Overgirl cried out in pain from Supergirl's ministrations. Once placed in the sun she writhed in agony on the grass. She had been dealing with so much pain as of late, and her pain receptors had definitely been heightened.

"Hurts!" She cried out as she writhed. "This island is going to kill us!" She moaned out.

Kara kneels next to her, she'd hoped she would pass out and sleep it off. Biting her bottom lip -she looks around, "I will go and find us a ship or I can stay here with you until your better."

"No! Don't leave me! I'll get eaten or something! This island paradise has turned into a living Hell! The flora and fauna are toxic to us! We both have been attacked!" She started to sit up to examine her foot only to have a wave of dizziness hit.

She rubs the back of her neck, "okay... I'll stay here with you while you recover," she kneels down next to her. "Wish I could just call 911... miss the DEO yet?" She tries to lighten the mood. Supergirl could tell her stricken lover was about to vomit.

"Rao!" She cried out holding her stomach.

Supergirl knew it was the venom on the creature's tongue that had poisoned Overgirl. She wraps her arms around her shoulders and rubs her back in circles. Knowing the same gesture once helped her, "I'm here... you're going to get better, and then we're getting of this planet."

Overgirl tried to crawl away to get sick in private. She managed to make it in a bush, then pushed her way into it and retched. Supergirl could tell her entire meal had been purged. After a lengthy moment of getting sick, she saw her stricken partner fall limply to the ground in the bush.

Supergirl frowns, from one predicament to the next it seems. She moves over to her and picks her up gingerly, careful not to jostle her and gets her back into the sun.

"Why can't we just be at peace?" She asked looking up at her weakly.

"I need to rinse out my mouth. Help me to the spring?" She put a hand up against her partner's face cupping it. "Thank you for your care." She realizes other than the nausea, her foot is not throbbing as much.

Supergirl scoops her up, "want to soak in the spring?"

"You just bandaged me. Just a drink would be nice." She bites her lip. "I am so sorry to be a burden. You had to ruin your bra. Now you have no bra!" She moaned.

Supergirl smiles, "it's fine, your health is more important than underwear. I still have _your_ leather panties. If I lost you... it would just be me trying to survive and then I'd have to contend with the Sorceress," she sets her down next to the falls.

"The Sorceress? You are right. Rao she is still in me! You think if I die she will take over?"

Supergirl nods, "without a doubt, I don't think about her but knowing our situation she popped into my head."

"Then I am incredibly dangerous to you!" She moaned feeling sad.

She places a hand onto her forearm, "I'm not afraid... I'm not leaving you and you WILL get better. Oh and I saw a set of serpents out in the water, they swam away from our island."

"Sea serpants! What kind of place is This? We landed on a very dangerous planet! They might come back to try to eat us!" She shook her head. "I don't want to get eaten, I have been through too much to die _that_ way!"

Kara wraps her arm around her protectively, "I would never allow that to happen." She kisses her forehead.

She reaches up and puts a hand on the side of Supergirl's face. "We need to leave this island as soon as possible. But you need more clothes. Do you have your disguise still? I think I packed my stolen clothes in a bag I am carrying. You are welcome to the pants sweetie."

Supergirl shakes her head, "nope... my focus was getting off that ship and losing those guys from this planet and well..." she smiles, "just trying to stand on my own two legs but we keep getting bad luck."

"Okay well it's a good thing I thought to pack them. They are at our shelter. Use the pants dear." She smiled up at her shifting her position so she was now facing her.

"How is your wound?"

"I am starting to feel better. The nausea is going away."

Supergirl pulls Overgirl to her and lifts her to herself. "I'll fly slower, my leg is much better," she smiles, "thank you for taking care of me. It's my turn to care for you." Lifting off she brings them to their shelter, setting her down carefully on a bunch of leaves instead of the sand. Not wanting to chance the sand getting into the dressing. She finds the bag and pulls the pants on.

"Now you are protected my dear." She told her shifting to her side to face her properly. "We are good for each other aren't we?" She asked biting her lower lip in contemplation.

Supergirl looks over at her, "yeah, why do you ask?" Curious as to what would bring this up. Walking over to her.

"I was just thinking about Oliver and your Mon El...We both lost them. But what if at some point we make it back? I don't think I could go back to Oliver after having you in my life. I think I am much more into you actually." She blushed looking down.

Raising her eye brow, "you are? Really?" She sits down in front of her. Listening, happy to see that her fever is gone and is acting like normal.

She nodded. "I feel guilty about Oliver, but I can't ignore my heart. I really did start to feel something for you very early on." She admitted looking up into her face. "I am sure you disliked me, and you had every reason. I was not a nice person."

Swallowing she nods, "I try to not think about home... makes me a little home sick," she looks down at her hands. "I do miss Mon-El... but being with you has changed things for me. I don't see myself with him... if anything of those on Earth I miss Alex the most." She looks up at her, "I was afraid of you due to your intentions and then angry... then we were forced to work together- and it changed everything. I enjoy being in your arms Kara, I enjoy being with you," she smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She held out her arms to embrace her, pulling her down beside her to cuddle with her. "I am sorry I didn't see that creature in time. I was so focused on fishing I never thought of the dangers of the water."

She looks around her. "Who knows what dangers are lurking around here. Sea serpents for sure!" She kisses her on her head. "You are so sweet to take care of me." She looked at her in the eyes. "You really want to be with me over Mon El?"

She caresses her face, "you are what matters to me," she kisses her gently.

Overgirl kisses her back. "You mean the universe to me." She kissed her deeply. "I love you so much and wish we could just find a place to be happy. We have been thru so much lately." She sighed hugging her tightly.

"I think if you had not gotten rid of that vile venom I would have become even more ill." She confessed sadly.

She hugs her tightly in return, "I'll find us a ship but... I don't trust you on your own out here," she looks at her in the eye. "Not just ill... I'm sure I would have to contend with Sorceress," she kisses her again but this time she parts her lips to deepen the kiss.

They kiss long and hard. "I wonder what they call that thing that wanted to eat me." She smirked coming up for air from the kiss.

Supergirl giggles, "don't get me started... I was once a reporter," she presses her forehead against Overgirl's.

"You could still be one- warn people away from this menace."

* * *

Excited for the new episode this Sunday? I honestly don't mind it being on Sunday's. I wonder if Lena is going to finally learn the truth, with Kara being out of commission. I really hope that their friendship survives.

Thank you for reading and please be sure to review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Reluctant Rescue

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara Danvers noticed a ship in the distance. It looked like the same patrol ship they had seen earlier when they first arrived. This time the ship was headed straight for the island.

"Time to move," she helps Overgirl up.

"Move? Why? I am enjoying lying here with you."

"Unless you want to get arrested," she gestures in the direction of the sky. "Uh... maybe we won't be. Maybe we can explain our boat got broken up by the serpent you saw earlier? Maybe they will help us."

"I am tired of being on the run." She looked at her sadly. "Aren't you?"

She closes her eyes and nods, "I am... just also afraid of going back to the arena."

"We will not be enslaved. That was a different world. If you want to be with civilization- which is better than this island, I think we should talk to them." The ship is rapidly nearing heading to shore. "Why don't we hide? We can see if they are nice, and evaluate them?" She sees some tall trees. "We can watch them from up there." She points at a tall palm tree.

So, they are sitting in a tall palm tree. For now, they hid what little stuff they had and are watching the ship land.

Both the girls watched as a team of six people left the aircraft. They saw they were in uniforms and are armed. They listened for the language and fortunately spoke the language of the same planet's they had been on. They were talking about finding something, they knew it wasn't them as it had a strange word to it. The team of people called themselves protectors - is the best way it could be translated.

"Protectors of what I wonder?" Overgirl whispered in Supergirl's ear. They watched them pull out scanners and saw they were scanning the beach.

Both the women looked at each other puzzled only to see the scanners light up and set off a high frequency sound. It was so loud it was bothering the Kryptonian's ears. Still hanging onto a palm branch Overgirl tried to cover an ear. She looked at Supergirl in alarm.

The ground shook and suddenly an impossible creature- a huge cross between an earth worm and a snake erupted from the ground. They watched as the team lassoed it and two others seemed to be tagging it and drawing blood.

"I think I know what this place is..." Overgirl whispered softly. "It's a sanctuary for all these mean animals and plants. We certainly know how to pick em," she comments and keeps her hands clamped over her ears as they're still ringing. "That thing was under us!" She gasped.

She nods, placing her hands onto the branches to steady herself. "Yeah... uh-oh-" one of the men spots their shelter and motions to another.

They set off the sounds to another erupting from the surface. They see them put a hand on their ear and make a call out. Soon they see another team come out of three people and walk over to the shelter. They watch as they place their scanners out and scan around the site. They pick up a piece of torn cloth that Supergirl made into a bandage for Overgirl's foot.

They see them pull out another instrument and scan the blood on it.

"Oh Rao..." Supergirl whispers and covers her mouth.

"Rao!" She whispers along with her twin. "We are either going to be experimented on or arrested or both." Overgirl whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry. I thought we could talk to them."

"Kryptonian! We know you are here. We don't wish to harm you!" One of the officers called out in a type of speaker phone.

Kara Queen raised an eyebrow to Supergirl. "Can we _trust_ them?" She asked. "They know who we are, but they only think there is one. How about one of us goes? The other stays back just in case? I am the injured one, I should go. If they match the blood it will be mine anyway. Why give both up? Maybe they will help us?" She looked at Supergirl for a response.

Supergirl thinks about it long and hard, she shakes her head. "I'm going down," she whispers. "We're the same person, no matter what the DNA will match," she flies out of the tree and lands before him, happy to have her pants on and super top.

Overgirl watched nervously the meet up. They see her land, and they put their hands on their guns, but don't draw them out yet.

"Kryptonian? We thought you all perished." The man with the speaker phone spoke up.

She raises her hands up in a gesture of 'no harm' And keeps her distance. "I was sent away from Krypton as a child and grew up on another planet. However recently I was kidnapped and escaped to your planet," she decides the briefest of explanations should be good enough.

"How did you get here?" He took his hand off his gun and motioned to his team to stand down.

She wets her lips, "I stole an escape pod from a ship... crashed miles-" she thinks about it, probably not the same measurement system. "A long way from here."

Some medics stepped forward. "Let us help you. You have been injured by the Arloque. It kills most of its victims." He gestured to the sand. "Come sit, it may not be too late."

She blinks and bites her bottom lip, "I have a friend who was attacked in the water earlier..."

"Another Kryptonian? It is the one native here that has been deemed too dangerous and we have tried to put it down but won't die!" The man in charge explained. Kara noticed he was humanoid but had a blue tinge to his skin. He looks around. "She died from her wounds or was eaten I presume."

Overgirl flew down landing and rolling to try to relieve the pressure on her foot. "Not eaten and not dead yet." She told them attempting to get up and deciding to kneel in the sand instead.

"We've been through a lot in the last week and didn't know the planet or whom we could trust," she explains and gestures for Overgirl to step up to be treated first.

The medics help her up and set her on a portable cot. They see the bandage fashioned out of the cloth and pull it off to examine her foot. "You did a good job of relieving her injury of the poison. However, without this," one of the medics hold up a hypodermic, "she could still die."

"Wait!" Overgirl stopped the medic. "I am fine now, other than a proper dressing I don't need your medicine. My friend cleaned it I am fine."

"The poison is still running your system. You should be unconscious from the pain." The medic told her examining the wound.

Kara walks up to her and places her hands onto her shoulders, "let's be sure, okay?" She leans in close to whisper, "if anything happens I'll whisk us off."

Overgirl looks up at Supergirl. "Will you tell them we heal faster?"

"You should be delirious at best, dead at worst."

"I am not allowing you to inject me. Besides it won't penetrate my thick skin." Overgirl says.

"I could give it to you another way. However, it might make you sick."

"I soaked her foot in the spring up there, until all of the puss was out," Supergirl explains.

"You saved her life. Now let's make sure it doesn't spread."

"Kara I don't want it." She told her through gritted teeth as they were ministering to her.

Kara holds her hand out, "she'll be fine then, but I have to ask... what's the plant in there that tracks movement and lashes out?"

"You got stung by that too that's the Smesh." He told her grim, "You both need this antidote, it is running your system. We're going to hospitalize you and make sure you're treated properly."

"But I'm fine!" Overgirl screamed trying to get up. She is afraid of what they might do to her

"Both of you need treatment now!" The medic insisted.

Supergirl stands between her twin and the medic, "hold up... what do you know about Kryptonian physiology? We heal up really fast under a yellow sun," she points to the sun above their heads. "Can I talk with you?" She asks the blue tinged man.

"Okay." He walks a little way away from the struggling Overgirl. "I am listening." He tells her watching the medics help Overgirl up.

"We don't want any trouble, we just want to go back to our own planet but," she looks back at her twin with concern. "We have no idea where we are in space... do you have a space gate we can use to connect to Earth?"

"Earth? I have no idea where that is. Once we get you treated I will make sure to bring you to the Science department. They can see if they can locate that planet for you. But you need to come with us. You both have been poisoned- and from what you told me you both- especially her, should have been killed by the attacks. The Smesh plant has been known to kill without being treated. Between it and the Arloque."

"Can I expect to get sick again?" She asks out of curiosity, she pulls away her bandage from her thigh to see how it's healing.

"Yes. See that red mark? It is in your blood stream. You both need to go with the medics right now!"

Supergirl grumbles to herself, "great... our skin is supposed to be impenetrable," she swallows. "What guarantees do I have that we won't become science experiments?"

Overgirl stood up. Arms crossed looking stern. "What if we don't want to?"

"You can wait a few days. When you both fall unconscious we will admit you then." He shrugs. "It's your choice. As for being science experiments we are a protection team. We wish to preserve this sanctuary. We want to help you not harm you."

Supergirl folds her arms across her chest and contemplates, "what if I go with you willingly to look into our planet and she stays here but you give her the drug?"

"You will both need the poison filtered out of you. She is beyond the drug. This happened what? A day or so ago? You are both in danger of collapse. The drug is for us if we are attacked, we have to use it immediately or risk dying from the poison. The plants are the biggest culprits here. The Arloque is without a doubt- deadly. Most get eaten when attacked. That's why no one comes to this island. The Wyrum that we just tagged are prey to the Arloque when they swim."

Supergirl rubs her face and looks at Overgirl, "I'll do it... just to be safe and she had it happen today, mine was yesterday."

"Ah, you are both in danger. Come with us." He puts a hand on her arm to lead her. Overgirl balks. "Kara - a word please!" She limps over to her and grabs the other arm.

The officer let her go to talk to her twin. She pulls her away from him. "How do we trust them? I am fine. Maybe with our Kryptonian physiology we escaped the worse if it." She argued.

Supergirl closes her eyes and walks with her, "you don't... but I'm healthiest. I can still escape, and you can stay here or... I don't know," she opens her eyes and groans. "What I do know is I can't leave you to _these_ elements," she gestures to the surroundings

"Please Kara? I don't want to go, and I am afraid." She looks down embarrassed. "I am afraid to go...and to stay." She told her quietly. She wiped tears out of her eyes. "I'll stay." She decided resolutely.

She places a hand onto each of her shoulders, "they know we're here," she says softly and takes a deep breath. "And I didn't want to scare you, but the redness is starting to return to my leg. I intend to get answers but I really... _really_ don't like the idea of leaving you here."

"They say I am going to fall unconscious in a day. I still don't want to go. I am afraid of what they will do to us." She thought for a moment. "At least here I am free to die."

She rubs her shoulders, "I'll be back before then, I promise," she assures her and can feel beads of sweat going along her hairline again.

The officer takes Supergirl's arm. "You both need the poison filtered out of you." He talks softly. "If we wait to take her when she falls. It may be too late. Just saying." He warned her. "It looks like you care about each other. You need to convince her to come."

Supergirl shakes her head, feeling the adrenaline starting up again. "I do but we just went through a _lot_ , I was _forced_ to fight for the both of us while we were held against our will!" She pulls her arm free.

Overgirl limped back into the shelter and sat down.

"You were in the arenas?" He asked amazed.

Supergirl puts the palm of her right hand to her forehead, "I am _not_ going back there..." she swallows.

"We don't have arenas here. You don't have to worry about that. I promise you. But if you don't come soon you will be comatose and then die from the poison." He tried to reason with her. "Haven't you been through too much to die from a plant and a beast? I am Capt. AMALJ BY the way."

Supergirl closes her eyes and turns to Overgirl, "Kara..." she whispers but knows she can hear her. Her other hand takes his shoulder as she feels her head start spinning and sweat starts dripping down the sides of her face.

"And you are Kara? Your system needs filtered now!" He holds Supergirl and takes most of her weight.

She nods, slowly, "yes..." Supergirl takes a step but staggers. "Overgirl... please," she asks.

"Are you coming or not?" He asks the stubborn Overgirl.

Overgirl gets up and limps over to Supergirl. She grabs her from him. "Are you sure?" She looks her into the eyes. They are both barely standing. Overgirl too is sweating from the exertion and now she knows also the poison.

Supergirl tries to keep her head up, "it's hitting me a second time... I... I c-can't," Overgirl would notice she is very sweaty. Her legs barely supporting her.

"I think we are dying Kara..." She told her sadly.

"You are!" The captain told them as he motioned his medical crew to take them.

The two stricken Kryptonians were placed on stretchers. Overgirl still tried to resist, but Supergirl too far gone to struggle. Overgirl tried to rise from the stretcher. Supergirl was quickly loaded into the ship. Overgirl could not be yet as she struggled hard against them.

The medics tried to soothe her to no avail. They looked at the Capt. desperately.

"She can come on her own for her friend then, maybe if she sees that we're telling the truth she'll allow us to treat her..." the Capt. says frustrated.

"She will die!" The head medic told him trying to hold her down. Suddenly due to the exertions Overgirl started to seizure.

"Now we can take her!" The Capt said "Load her quickly!" They complied.

Soon both Kryptonians were headed to the hospital.

* * *

What is in store for our girl's now? Do these individuals mean to help them or is there a hidden agenda? Please Review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Hospital Pains

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

Months Earlier…

In the hospital Alex finally awakened out of her deeply unconscious state. As promised Dr. Browne called Oliver.

Oliver was running on a treadmill when he got the call. He knows hospital food isn't the greatest, so he stops at a bakery instead of showering and grabs her some treats. Happy to have a great memory from their time living together. He changed his clothes instead into what he'd found at Sport Chek on sale as a quick fix. Stepping into the room with flowers from the floral shop next to the bakery and a box of goods in a bag. He taps his knuckles on the doorframe, "may I come in?" Not wanting to startle her.

"Oliver...hi. I didn't know you were called..I am sorry you were pulled away. I know you are busy at the DEO." She looked tired and very pale. Her longer dark hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Oliver I am so sorry they called you. I had no one to update emergency contacts. You are much too busy to be flying up here when you are trying to find Kara."

He walks in and sets up the flowers in their vase on a table next to her bed. "It's fine... there's nothing for me to do right now so I'm here and I'll take care of you," he sets the bag down on her night stand. "I got you your favourite treats from a nearby bakery," he says, and his eyes go downcast at the mention of Kara. But he stays quiet about it, feeling she's dealt with enough and needs to focus on recovering.

She looked at the water pitcher longingly but was too tired to pour it.

He sees her look and grabs it, pouring her the fresh ice water into a cup and holding it out for her. "I'll stay as long as you need me," he promises.

"Thank you." She uttered allowing him to put the cup next to her lips so she could quench her thirst. "That felt wonderful on my throat. It is sore from that stupid breathing tube. Did you know doctors make the worse patients?" She smirked.

He smiles at her comment as he watches her drink and refills it after. "Yes, I've heard the same thing about nurses though... that was one heck of a brave thing you did," he pats her leg as he doesn't want to hurt her back.

"What did I do?" She asked puzzled. "I don't recall how I got hurt."

Oliver realized he needed to report this to Dr. Browne. He presses the call button, "Alex Danvers is awake for Dr. Browne, please," he says into the microphone.

Shortly after Dr. Browne showed with a nurse. "How are you feeling Dr. Danvers?" She asked checking her readings.

"Okay I guess. When can I get out of here?" She asked expectantly.

"Not for a bit Alex, you almost went into a coma!"

"I'm okay now." She said, attempting to rise only to get very nauseous and laid back on her pillow. "Maybe after the room stops spinning ..." She agreed.

Oliver watches the conversation, "you took a bullet for a pregnant woman at the bank... that's incredible," he adds to try and get her to ease up. "Think of this as a bit of vacation time, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed.

He takes a seat and waits until it's just them, "I need to tell you something," he says softly, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"What?"

He watches her eyes and wonders if he should have said anything. Swallowing he closes his eyes, "we got to the place where your sister was being held. They weren't there, apparently -they escaped... took off on a ship. I got the call about you in the hospital while Agent Danvers was getting preparations made to take a ship and find them," he opens his eyes. "We lost communication with the ship and have no idea where her team is or either Kara."

"Shit!" She breathed upset. "What is being done to find the ship?"

He bends his head down, running his fingers through his hair. "Winn is trying to find them... there's nothing I or anyone else can do," he squeezes the back of his neck. "I tortured Veronica to get information out of her faster... and in the end we've lost more people to space," he looks up at her. "I'm sorry..." He takes a deep breath and stands up slowly. "You've just got me for the time being, heh heh the odds aren't in your favour."

"What do you mean the odds aren't in my favor?"

He leans against the wall and folds his arms across his chest, "your sister and her twin are missing... your twin is missing... you got shot and you're stuck with me."

"I am not stuck with you Oliver. I love your cooking, you are my friend." She thought for a moment, "Keep me posted on all of them please." She starts to drift off.

He shakes his head, "I am a bad person," Oliver says firmly. His gaze softens and he touches the top of her head, "I'll have them call me when you wake up next."

She falls asleep.

* * *

Overgirl woke to a very white room and a hard bed of satin looking sheets. The sheets were a pearlescent whitish color and Kara could clearly feel bands around her waist and wrists. "What in Rao?" She muttered looking around and panicking being restrained.

"I thought you said you wanted to help!" She shouted angrily.

"It's okay!" A nurse came in to try to calm her.

"Where's my friend? The other Kryptonian?"

"She is in another room also in the same position. We have you both strapped for your own protection. We don't want you getting out of bed and hurting yourselves."

Kara looked at the nurse indignantly. She could feel she was bare under the sheets. "Where are my clothes? My suit was not yours to take from me!" She shouted furious.

"We had to filter your system. Purge the poison. We needed access to you to do so." She pointed at the IV lines the ran down her leg and into a machine that seemed to be filtering her blood and putting it back in through a line in her upper arm near the armpit.

"It hurts!" She accused just now feeling the pain of what they were doing.

"We are saving both of your lives." She told her firmly checking the instruments making sure it was still working right.

Kara could feel the line on the inside of her thigh near the groin area. She could also feel a dreaded catheter line trailing. They thought of everything she decided.

"I want to see my friend!" She demanded.

Supergirl's eyes fluttered open, groaning at the sight of so much bright white. It takes her a moment to realize she isn't in the shelter and feels quite vulnerable strapped down. "No... no... no," she looks around in a panic.

Another nurse entered the room. "It's okay we needed to flush out your system to purge the poison. I know it probably hurts, but it will be over soon." She went on to explain. "We have you strapped so you don't get up and hurt yourself. We needed access to you which is why you were undressed." She explained.

She looks at her in surprise, "where is my friend? Is she okay?" She looks at the machines.

"She is in another room in the same position as you."

She blinks, "access? Why don't you just do a line to my inside elbow?"

"It has to be attached where it is. You probably feel the line in your groin area too. Believe me we have been fighting the poison of these plants for cycles. We have found this is the best way to treat the poison. I am sorry if it is painful."

Supergirl closes her eyes shut tight, "yeah... I've had worse... still sucks... I need to talk to the captain or someone in charge."

"Other than the pain of the treatment, you are feeling better, aren't you?"

Swallowing a lump, "yes."

"I will get you the head medic." She makes a call. "As soon as filtration is complete you can have food and water." She told her walking out.

She shakes her head, "I need a scientist... someone that knows planets..."

"The medic knows science." She told her walking off.

A few moments later the head medic came in. She recognized him from the island. "How are you feeling Kara?" He sat by her bedside. He checked her lines, making sure they were still securely inserted into her veins.

He then sat back down. "You are being treated for the Smesh plant. The toxins have almost left your body." He looked at her carefully. "You have questions?"

Supergirl nods, "I want to know if I can get back to my own planet. We have a gate there that allows for us to get across space... or a ship," she looks at him. "I've lost one planet... I can't do it again."

"There is a gate on one of the planet's here in our system. It's about a quad of a cycle from here." He looks at a translator. "You would know it as 3 months." He checked her chart. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He looked at her again. "You are scheduled to be finished in three more clicks." He looks at his handheld tablet. "Hours." He translated. "I can give you a water chip if you wish."

She thinks about it, "how soon would I be able to go, and could I use a ship? How long was I asleep for?"

"You were unconscious for a few clicks - umm hours. Yes, you and your friend will be taken to Gima by ship." He looks at her thoughtfully. "Normally it is very costly to use the gate." He explained. "Only the government uses it."

"I'm sorry about earlier... after being forced into slavery it was difficult to trust anyone. I understand, your friend still doesn't trust us. We have had to sedate her twice now." He peers at her carefully. "How is it that your system burns off powerful sedatives like they are nothing?"

Supergirl smiles but then grimaced at the pain, "it's the yellow sun... it heals us. On Earth I am known as a hero and when I've been hurt in a fight there is a secret agency that helps me. They have yellow sun lamps that I rest under to help me recover faster."

"I see. So, your super powers cause you to burn off the sedatives?"

She nods, "normally," she looks at the tubes, "you wouldn't be able to get that into us... how is it your plants and sea creature hurt us and how can I use the gate if it's so expensive?"

"Well you will have to talk to the authorities of Gima. And the creatures destroy most humanoids so if they destroy upon attacking and you are nearly invincible then that would explain how they got through your skin. We weakened the two areas that the lines were inserted with radiation. A form of red sun."

Supergirl nods and closes her eyes for a moment, "can... I please sit and still do the transfusion? This is really not comfortable."

"Your friend needs you to talk to her. Her transfusion is longer- and she is fighting it."

Taking a deep breath, "I need to see her... please."

"No, you must be lying down. But I will release the straps as long as you promise to stay still. We will have her brought in. Perhaps you can calm her down."

She nods, "Yes, please I'll stay still."

He first removes her shackles, then the strap over her waist. He placed a call and soon Kara Queen was rolled in, bed and all into the same room as Supergirl.

"Your friend is in this room. No concern to be worried. We are not taking you anywhere to be experimented. What nonsense! You are not an animal!" The nurse told her using a cool cloth to soothe her brow. "Open..." She instructed holding a chip.

Overgirl opened her mouth and took the water chip.

"And one for you." She waited for Supergirl to open her mouth to take it.

Supergirl takes the chip, "sounds strange to have people treating us like human beings and not like property," she admits and flexes her arms. "How're you doing Kara?" She asks and is relieved to see her.

"No moving your arms." The nurse scolded.

"How is it you aren't restrained?" Kara asked her twin bitter.

Supergirl frowns, "I promised not to move," she casts a glare at the nurse. "Come on... I've been lying here for hours, can't flex?"

"As long as you don't move those arms."

"Okay..." Supergirl concedes, "are you okay Kara?" She looks over at her.

"No! It hurts, and they swear they are not treating me as a specimen, but I certainly feel like it exposed and hurting!" She pulled at her shackles again. "Release me!" She shouted now getting angry.

Sighing, "you need to calm down... they're not going to hurt us."

"How do you know? They are hurting me now! Putting invasive lines in me! I cannot even use their facilities!" She struggled again pulling at the straps.

"Kara! We can and will sedate you again!" The head medic called out.

Supergirl fights the urge to not get up, "Kara... they're helping us... why else am I freed? Please, if you stop then you'll be freed like me."

"They won't free me! They only want to hurt me!" Her eyes started glowing gold.

Supergirl looks at her concerned, "Kara... stay with me please, I'm hurting too but I'm not strapped down."

Kara could tell the heat vision was coming.

Supergirl looks at the nurse, "steer clear... she might release her heat vision."

Overgirl bit back the pain and closed her eyes trying to calm her raging temper.

"Heat vision?" She stood back. The head medic stepped back too.

Kara Queen felt power surging through her and she exploded off the table taking the lines off her and grabbing the sheet around her.

"Where is this place?" She snarled.

She groans to herself, "Kara please... the Sorceress will come out!"

"Where am I?" She demanded flexing her hands feeling the energy surge through.

Supergirl looks at her and looks at the staff, "sorry but I've gotta move now... that's not Kara anymore," she stands up but keeps the sheet on. "Give me clothes now," she looks at Overgirl and steps over to her. "Listen... you're not on Earth anymore."

"Where am I?" She demanded, and where in Rao are my clothes!"

A nurse hands her a set of something similar to the pearlescent sheet, only in scrubs form. They stay away from the other Kryptonian.

"Give me my suit!" She growled out extremely angry.

Supergirl speeds into the outfit in a second. "You're on another planet, Kara Queen was kidnapped... you and I were both slaves but we escaped and now we're on a planet and I'm still learning about everything."

Overgirl lowered her hands, the energy dissipating. She started to stumble, and then fell to her knees. She held her hands to her head, crying in extreme pain.

"The poison! It's not completely out of her system!" The head medic told Supergirl.

"Oh Rao!" She rushes to her side and rubs her back, "please, it's her again!"

Overgirl collapsed to her side, curling in on herself in a fetal position. The sheet held tightly to her chest. Supergirl noticed she was convulsing through the sheet.

Supergirl lifts her up and sets her onto the table, smoothing her hair back to try and help calm her. "Help her please!" She tells the staff.

"We cannot re-insert the lines with her thrashing the way she is." The head medic told her standing back.

"What you need me to pin her down or something?" She looks at them.

"There is nothing we can do." He told her, clearly afraid of her.

Suddenly just as fast as the seizures came, her body went deathly still again.

Kara could see she was no longer breathing. Supergirl turns to him, "look! She can be scary, but I love her and that thing you saw? That comes out when she's _really_ angry, now she is just like me! Please help her! I won't let her hurt you!"

They come over and immediately insert a tube down throat. Kara recognizes it as the intubation tube that had been used on her before. They hurt she recalled. A whole slew of sensors were immediately attached to her exposed body to try to save her.

Supergirl sits down in a nearby chair and rubs her face with her hands, she hadn't even noticed the tubing having come out of her own leg. "Kara... you and that temper of yours..." She keeps her face in her hands and knows she'll need to be set up, _again_.

The doctors immediately set her up with the lines- inserting them in her groin and hollow of her arm pit.

Supergirl lifts her face to look and watch from the brim of her hands. "Don't give up on me Kara... please stay with me," she whispers.

"On the bed with you now." A doctor told Supergirl while two ordered help her to her bed again. She is also set up, immediately disrobed again and lines re-inserted. "You have to finish your treatments." He told her. "We will do all we can for your friend."

Supergirl groans as she lies down again, "I know..." she looks at her twin. "There's quite the story behind her... she sacrificed herself so another could live." Kara felt the painful needles puncture her skin. She grimaced, "damn it... how much longer?"

"Three of your hours." a nurse told her giving her another water chip.

She groans but takes the chip, "can you knock me out? This isn't comfortable and I'll probably drive you nuts with questions otherwise and not fall asleep."

She watched as Overgirl was restrained again, this time her ankles and legs were restrained, and two straps, one just under her breasts and over her waist.

"It will have to be strong. And you will burn it off within clicks. But you only have 3 clicks left."

Supergirl shakes her head, "if she recovers and the other side of her comes out... that will break like an elastic band." She warns.

A medic comes over and injects her in her thigh.

"What do you suggest?" The head medic asked getting angry.

Supergirl rolls her eyes, "keep her sedated till she's healed and keep me with her. Don't strap her down so much or you'll just anger her more."

"She keeps burning off the sedative. The radiation of the red sun weakens you. Perhaps if we use those to control her?"

Kara can feel the red sun emitters they just set up her eyes are getting heavy.

"Sleep Kara." The head medic told her soothing her brow with a cool cloth.

Supergirl nods, "yes... that'll work... please don't keep me near them. If she gets loose you'll need me to handle her." She fights to stay awake for just a moment longer.

"Okay. We will leave them on her." They redirect them to bathe only Overgirl in the red sunlight.

"Get some sleep."

They release the leg strap and the strap just under her breasts. Then they leave both Kryptonians in peace. Hours later both Kryptonians woke up. Kara Danvers was finished with her treatment and was resting peacefully under her sheet. She spotted her twin still hooked to the machine.

A nurse stepped in "Your treatment is complete." She handed her the suit and pants she had been wearing. "You can change in there." She pointed at the bathroom attached to the medical area

"Your friend, the other Kara will be finished in a few clicks."

* * *

1 Year Later…

The pilot is trying to find the window back to the warp. The entire team of agents realize there is a time problem for them, and that quite a bit of time will have gone by...

"Is there any way you can get us back closer to our timeline?" She asked the pilot.

He shook his head. He was an older male humanoid who was used to charter flights.

"No, it will be hard enough to get back. Timeline won't be the same. Sorry. "

He turned some dials and programmed the flight system. "If I manage to find the window we are still moving thru time. I can only hope for the same cycle as your planet."

Alex calculated quickly in her head. He was talking about a year. At least a year would go by back on Earth. "Kara..." She spoke silently anguished.

* * *

Well the last episode we had gave us great insight as to why the new villain really doesn't like aliens. I would have liked to have seen more of Supergirl and I hope that with Kara being forced to wear that suit that she'll finally be able to reveal to Lena who she really is. I am really looking forward to seeing developments on the Dark Kara as we had no glimpse of her in the last episode... nor the prior one I think.

Anyways, please review, the majority that will come in this will be light, no more torture.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. The Queens

Looking into Oliver & Alex

Collaborated with: Jenn (not a fanfiction user)

* * *

After cooking haddock with poutine, spending time watching a movie, it's the early afternoon and they're pulling up the driveway to the farm. The part they are pulling up to has a large set of stables and many acres of woods behind the place. Wide fenced training areas for people new to the horses and in the one has 3 horses with Charles standing on the outside feeding them an apple each. Charles turns around and opens his arms wide, "Heeeeyy! You made it!" He claps his hands together as Oliver climbs out of the passenger seat. "We've been looking forward to this since yesterday, it's nice to get out of the city," Oliver comments. He's wearing beige cargo shorts and a plaid blue, short sleeves, button up shirt. He looks at Alex as Charles walks over to greet them.

Wearing jeans that molded to her and some old tennis shoes,a pale pink tank top hair pulled up in a ponytail " I also made sure to save you some lasagna. Thank you so much for having us." Smiling brightly she would meet him for a handshake

Charles takes her hand in both of his, beaming at her, "no! Thank you!" He chuckles and looks at Oliver who walks up next to her. "What's the plan Charles?" Oliver asks and puts his right hand onto Alex's far shoulder. Charles looks from one to the other, "what changed between you two?" He holds his hands up, "something happened!"

Unable to help herself she would lean into Oliver and at Charles excitement a blush would form and world hurry back to the car to get the covered dish to let them talk -

"Oooh! This is such big news! Your finally dating? Or what?" Charles asks and Oliver smiles from cheek to cheek. "I moved into the master bedroom... and she revealed interest in me and yes."

Coming back with the left overs she would hold them out a light tint to her cheeks "I even snuck in a bit extra for you Charles."

Charles looks like a little kid is about to burst out of him, "I was wondering!" He takes it from her, "I thought maybe a few more days... a week? But not overnight! Wow! You are a strapping young man!" He points at Oliver before looking at Alex, "and you are a flower," he lightly touches her chin, "a flower with thorns, in a good way," he winks. "You are not delicate is what I mean child," he looks at the two and brings them to the fence. "These two are yours for the evening, dark brown is Thunder...Alex's, the caramel is Scotch... Oliver's. I will take this into the house and then we'll get you both saddled up!"

Blushes at the compliment and watched him walk off before looking up at Oliver and smiles "Sweet old man."

"Yes... that he is," Oliver grins at her before reaching up to pet Scotch. "I know he's going to pull you aside, don't give him too much ammunition on me," he winks at her.

Laughing she would stroke the horses velvet nose and looked up at him again "But it fun to watch him tease you."

Grinning, "it was worth a shot," he rubs the lips of Scotch, "we're going to show them a few tricks, eh?" He whispers to the horse. Charles comes back out with a helmet for them each, "alright, who here has rode a horse?"

Shakes her head laughing softly as hand traveled to scratch between the ears of Thunder and when Charles joined them again she smile some "It's been years ages even sense I have ridden."

Oliver shrugs, "honestly I haven't but I admire and respect horses very much," he smiles as Scotch nips at him, "ha-ha... so that's how it's going to be?" Laughing, "you should see when I play Santa for the kids," he holds his stomach. "I'm not worried but I'll work with the lady first so she can have fun and once your all set we'll go for a walk." He opens the gate and walls in with the two. He holds his hand out to Alex to offer in case.

Taking his hand she would laugh "You mean once I find my seat and Oliver searches for his?"

Charles waves her off, "you'll do fine," he watches her get up onto the horse. "You've got our tamest horse, had her since she was a baby."

Snickering as she moved thunder in slow circles before stopping him to watch them "He beautiful." Her eyes never left Oliver

Oliver had to be nudged by Scotch to stop looking at her. He lifted himself onto the horse with ease, "okay... now I'm a little intimidated," he chuckles as Charles gets onto his horse. "Alright, test Scotch out, have him walk around a bit and then we'll go got a nice stroll," Charles moved up next to Alex. "So," he whispers, "how long had you been ogling him?" He winks.

Looks to Charles and smiles a bit "A while now but it never seemed right and he never showed interest." Looks back to Oliver "His wife bwas still in the picture."

Charles looks at her sadly, "I know... he told me about your sister. It's tragic she was never found, but I'm happy he has you. I could tell the man was like a lost puppy... three or so months ago he started talking about you and then about a month ago his view of you changed." Oliver finally approaches, "okay, Scotch and I are acquainted," he smiles proudly.

Gets a sad look but quickly hides it and smiles at Oliver as she pats thunder neck "That's good ready to lead the way Charles?"

"Yes!" He pats the horse on the back of the neck and starts off. "Are you okay?" Oliver asks her quietly as he starts to follow.

Nods as she kicked thunder hard enough to send him after Charles "just fine!"

Charles watches Alex pull up next to him, "everything okay?" He ducks under a branch.

Nods as she looked back at Oliver on butter scotch before looking to Charles and offers a smile "Everything is fine, just enjoying the scenery."

"I overstepped, I'm sorry," Charles frowns, rubbing the neck of his horse.

No dear Charles you did no such thing, so tell us about your land here.

He looks around, "the farm was my Grandpa's actually, and I had zero interest in being a farmer," he says honestly. "My father had a developer banging on his door for months but he wouldn't allow it. And can you blame him?" He looks at the maple trees and oak trees around them. "You can't build this... this is nature and when man tries to do it... it's obvious!" He says and shakes his head. "I wanted to be a lawyer... but you know what?" He looks at her.

Looks around at all the trees but when she felt his eyes she would look at him "Hmm?"

"I couldn't handle the city... this was ultimately my home so I took it," he smiles and reaches over to pat her leg. "What's really on your mind?"

Shakes her head "It's beautiful here, your own piece of paradise." Twisting in the saddle and would look back at Oliver "As long as he happy, I'm only on Vacation because him and the boss conspired for me to be on it."

Charles nods, "I know, he was worried about you after you were shot. Seeing how much you started working right after, he cares for you a lot," they go up a bridge and down to pass a wide creek.

Looks forward again "I was doing my job, and I enjoy my job, I care about him to." Leaning forward she would pat thunder neck "So how they get their names?"

They would hear some chatter from Oliver followed by, "no-no-No-NO!" and a splash. He sits there in the water with Scotch snickering behind him. Charles claps, "oh he likes you... he does it to the riders he likes. Those he doesn't he goes really slow!"

Looking back to see Oliver sitting in the water and scotch behind him she would bust out laughing and had to grab a handful of mane so she didn't fall out of the saddle-

Oliver pats at the surface of the water, "yeah... happy there's no rock's," he stands up soaking wet. Scotch walks over the bridge and over to the other side, "oh yeah... now you go over."

Leaning forward in the saddle she would be hugging thunders neck as she continues to laugh she was finding it funnier by the moment-

Chuckling himself, "oh gosh no, some of the horses prefer the water and for incidents like this, we protect the riders." His eye brows raising. Oliver looks up at Alex and smiles, "just you wait," he points at her, his clothes sticking to his body and dripping. He looks at his sleeve and drops his arm, walking over to Scotch. "Come here buddy-" the horse takes two steps away from him and he raises his index finger. "Hey, come on, we've got some bonding to do," he catches the horse and slides up into the saddle. Continuing with his horse, a look on his face acting as though it never happened.

Gasping for breath as she held on for dear life from laughing so hard sh would finally sit up wiping tears from her eyes as lips never lost their smile "oh that was priceless I wish I had video of it all."

Charles comes up next to her, "there is," he points up into the nearby tree. "For insurance purposes we have cameras set up in certain area's. I'll give it to you on a disk," he winks and follows up next to Oliver.

I'm sick... which means taking it easy more... sitting and trying to do little work... GRR))

Seeing what he was pointing at she would only bust out laughing again before nudging thunder to follow "So not going to live this one down Oliver."

Oliver wipes his face of the remaining water, looking over his shoulder. "Well... if the end result is seeing you smile, I can live with that," he smirks.

Touching his chest, Charles looks at her and pats it, smiling.

Smiling at Oliver she would get a pink tint from Charles actions and shakes her head and pats thunder neck "Showing off are you?"

Shaking his head, "not at-" Scotch jumps a bit causing him to hold onto the reigns. "Hey- hey... no cameras here buddy," the horse snorts and he looks over at Thunder. "Swap?" He asks with his most endearing smile.

Controlling her laughter this time she would stand up in the stirrups to get a better look at butter scotch then between the two "afraid he throw you again my love?"

Aug 16th, 9:33am

Tilting his head to the side, "...yes," he can feel his cheeks so rosy at the pet name she gave him. Giving a hearty laugh, "oh no... Scotch likes you my boy! Don't worry, there's a beautiful view coming up in a few minutes that he always settles down for," he rubs his own horses neck.

Easing back in the saddle she would wonder why he blushed and shook her head as she kept pace with them looking in the scenery "It is beautiful here."

Nodding, "yes... away from the noise, a place to think," Charles smiles at her. "My daughter would come out here to get her wedding planning done." Soon they'd come out to a clearing, a massive field that looked to go up to the sky and there at the end is the setting sun. All three horses stopped to look and graze.

The thought of a wedding shit something through her that wasn't understood and gasped at the view as she swung a leg over the saddle to drop to the ground, landing on shaking legs she would lean against thunder as she pulled the reins over his head "Charles you have a hidden treasures cove."

"Yes... yes I do and the land is protected from all land developers now," he smiles fondly at the view. Oliver climbs off Scotch and walks over to her, running his hand down her back. He looks at her as the glow of the sun is on her face and he smiles before looking back at the view ahead.

Doesn't look away from the view and didn't know what to say as she watched the light dance across the meadow and wanting to blink she just wouldn't bdare thinking she might miss something

Charles watches the two and smirks, thinking to himself that Oliver had been right, Alex did need a break from work. And now he's extra happy he invited them out here away from the city. Looking up at the setting sun he pets his horses neck as it gazes some more.

Leaning back against Oliver a satisfied sigh would escape her"I think Oliver should cook for us sense you shared this lovely view and I should help..."

Chuckling, "what should I cook?" He kisses the side of her head while rubbing her shoulder on the opposite side of him. "Oooh no, I've got that prepped already, Peaches and Cream corn! It'll be ready by the time we get back," Charles says with a grin.

"Horse back riding, beautiful sights and feeding us, what do you have up your sleeves?" She was joking as more of her weight went into Oliver

Wrapping his arms around her, he's happy the shirt is mostly dry and it's a short sleeve or she'd be feeling it more. "Nothing at all Ma'am, just showing a cute couple a good time. Something to remember," he smiles sweetly as the sun has nearly vanished the other horses step up to their riders.

She didn't mind the dampness as she straighten up and patted the velvety nose of thunder not sure what to really call the relationship between her and Oliver and looked up to him and smiled before moving to get back in the saddle "Thank you Charles for everything so far."

He bows his head, "not at all... Oliver came to the market while you were in the hospital... it was very therapeutic for him as I could tell he was having a lot of trouble emotionally," he catches Oliver cast him a glance. "You were dealing with a lot my friend, and I was the shoulder you leaned on. From then, till now he has grown so much!" He smiles and points at Alex. "It couldn't have been done without you." Oliver pats Scotch on the neck, "nice and easy, right?" He whispers to the horse as it starts up. Looking up, "your right..."

Frowning a bit she was a bit lost but would smile "Thank you I think but I didn't do anything, I worked and went home." Feeling a bit emotional she would nudge thunder into a trot to follow the path back to the stables a bit ahead of the guys

Oliver gives Scotch a nudge, thankfully the horse cooperated and caught up with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Glancing over at him as she didn't need to really lead thunder woul relax back in the saddle "Nothing I have had a lovely day, even if you had enall sweaty at the gym."

"Do you want to know how you helped me?" He asks her knowing she was obviously upset about something.

Watching a spot between the ears in front of her she would take a deep breath "Sure, how did I help you?"

He pulls up next to her, ducking from a branch. "Even though you were gone a lot, arguing that you were fine and could go to work. You provided me with a distraction. Instead of focusing on what I couldn't control, e.g. finding your twin, finding either of the Kara's, I was able to focus on you," he looks at her. "Doing that I was able to put my efforts into someone other than myself, cooking for your meals, sitting down with you for breakfast and having you talk about your days. I know it didn't seem like much to you, but for me to hear about what was going on in someone else's world... someone not on tv, someone in my life that mattered to me. It gave me something new, I learned some things about the medical field through you, and with this I learned about why you like your job, what pushes you to get better at your job... I began to really admire the person you are. Through this, I grew fond of you and every time I came back from the DEO I wanted to know 'what happened with this family'? Being you didn't give any names, just generalized stories, it was an escape and I started to really get excited about coming back to your apartment after working. Planning the next meal I'd get to earn that familar smile from you for. I worked to achieve that smile, it became a goal, but with you working so much I got concerned again, I spoke with your supervisor and we agreed... you needed 'me' time." He looks ahead at the stables, "you showed me that through spending time getting to know you, getting excited about seeing you... that I could be happy again. That I could stop dwelling on Kara and focus again on... life," he smiles, "because of you."

Tearing up she would blink them away just as fast as she leaned a bit and grabbed hold of his reins to stop him and herself and the other hand moved reaching for his cheek "That was beautiful, and I do love my job and maybe you and my boss are right maybe I do need time away, and you made coming home attractive for me." Leaning in the saddle she would give him a quick kiss and hoped Charles didn't get upset with her as she straighten and kicked thunder into a gallop tossing over her shoulder "Maybe should watch over me for the rest of our old age."

Oliver smiled at her reaction, happy to put some comfort into her and happily kissed her back. He could feel his ears burning from the blush crossing his face as Charles pulls up next to him. "I told you... be open and honest... now, what're you going to do about it?" He places his hands onto his hips. Taking a deep breath, "we'll see... but from what she just said, I get the vibe she wants me around for a while," Oliver smiles and pats Scotch on the side. They would pull up behind Alex into the stables and hop off to close up the gates. Giving each horse a treat, before going into the house. A very country kitchen, obviously been upgraded over the years. Granite counter top, large kitchen table, dual oven. "Want to eat these inside or out? We've got a dining tent attached to the side of the house to keep the bugs out but enjoy the atmosphere," Charles offers with a massive pot of freshly cooked corn.

When they arrived she had thunder settled she was always quick on her feet and having washed up she would follow trying to get the guys to let her help in some fashion "That would be lovely, and thank you all over again and I'm washing the dishes."

He barks out a joyous laugh, "nonsense, this is my treat to you both!" He sets the pot down and takes out a butter buddy and a plate to butter the corn onto. "Bon appetite!" Oliver pulls out her chair and smiles at her.

Cheeks where definitely hurting from all the laughing and smiling they had her doing so far as she sat and dug in-

Sitting down next to her Oliver would go through five cobs of corn before patting his stomach in satisfaction. "That was delicious!" He grins as he gets up and washes his face and hands in the sink.

She hadn't eaten nearly as many but definitely showed her appreciation for the food as she gathered up hers and Oliver's dishes "I would say that's better then Oliver's cooking."

Oliver's jaw drops, "what?" He starts laughing, "okay I'll admit I haven't cooked corn yet."

Clapping his hand onto Oliver's back, "don't worry about it. It's the simplest thing to cook and your used to chopping up many things... intricate recipes. You bring the pot to a boil, put the cobs in and cook for 10 minutes. Done!" He laughs and sees that it is growing dark out and a set of headlights are coming down the driveway. "Here comes my wife!"

After cleaning up the best she could with getting fussed at she would sit back down giggling almost like a school girl as her muscles finally started to relax and make themselves know "I couldn't help that one yes I live his cooking."

The wife comes into the door, a tall, muscled lady with hair bushy and red. She has on a baby blue blouse and dark denim jeans, "oh Charles! Did you find another couple at the market?" She teases him as she kisses his cheek and he wraps his arm around her. "My hair hates this humidity," she tells them both, "but after living here with this guy, you learn to accept it!" She laughs.

She enjoyed seeing the openness between them as she stood up and moved around the table to shake her hand "Alex. A pleasure to meet you and you have a lovely home."

"Betsy, and thank you very much!" The wife shakes her hand firmly but is careful. "Sorry, farmers grip!"

Oliver walks around and takes her hand, "I'm Oliver, Charles took us out to see the view," he grins.

She glances at the young man, "he gave you Scotch didn't he?" Betsy gives him a patronising look to which he blushed.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it too! Please review!

-SLITH/Jenn


	12. Experimentation

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

WARNING: Kara/Kara (Supergirl/Overgirl)

* * *

Kara Danvers was starting to realize after months of being on Crima, they were never going to have the funds to be able to use the gate. Both Karas had become invaluable to the police forces and the government did not want them to leave. They had made the price unattainable. Both women were commiserating not being able to get back home.

"So you only just now came to the conclusion they don't want us to leave?" Overgirl asked her partner.

Kara flops onto their bed and groans, "well... we're not test subjects," she comments and pulls her top off to toss it into the corner.

They had to wear police uniforms now. "No we seem to be valued which is why they are holding us." She agreed throwing her uniform top off too.

"Look, I am ready to storm the gate and go through on our own. What do you think of that plan?

Kara reaches out to her, "come over here first, and then we'll talk about it."

"Personally with the help of the Sorceress I know it would work."

She shudders, "please... not her."

She disrobed completely and sidled up to her.

"Did you have a long day? I had to deal with two gang members."

"Are you ready to storm the gate?" She cuddled next to her on the bed. Quickly removing her partner's bra.

Kara smiles and runs her hand up and down along her twin's side. From her thigh, up over her hip, the curve of her tight waist and up her arm to her bicep and back down. "I'm not going there... the days of Supergirl were much easier than this place."

"You look stressed." She told her rubbing her shoulders. "I know, this place is brutal! It's no wonder they want to keep us! They are using us to keep the crime levels down!" Kara Queen commented frustrated.

Smiling up at her, "I'm fine now that I'm with you..." she moves her hand to her twin's hip and rubs circles there. "I'm here now... calm," she speaks softly, moving closer and sealing her lips over hers.

Overgirl cupped Supergirl's breasts playing with the delicate tips. "What did I do to deserve a beautiful soul like you?" She asked her looking into her twin's deep blue eyes.

Kara moans and grins, biting her lower lip as she arches her chest to her in response. "Mmmm... can't answer," she mumbles and moves so she is on top of her. Leaning her head down she takes a nub and sucks on it. "I want you Kara," she whispers.

"I am here, ready for you." She purred enjoying the attention to her tender breasts. She gripped her lover's uniform pants and slid them down Kara Danvers's shapely legs. "Too many layers..." She purred into her ear.

Kara blushes and goes to her other nub, licking it before taking it into her mouth as well. Continuing down she kisses her hard stomach, "mhmm," she says and holds her hips before reaching her groin. She gives a teasing lick while watching her partner's reaction

Kara felt her lover's tongue and shivered in anticipation. She laid back and allowed her lover to devote her attention on her.

Supergirl takes her mound into her mouth and moans knowing she'll feel it. Slipping a finger to move along the rim to her entrance while giving a gentle suck and continuing to watch.

Overgirl moaned, opening her legs and wrapping them around her twin. She arched her back and bit back a strangled cry, turning it into a long moan. Soon Supergirl got Overgirl to full climax, and soon she felt the release of the other's juices. Overgirl spasmed from the intense tongue work of Supergirl. Overgirl reached down and grabbed her lover's butt and dug in with her nails feeling the flesh soft and pliable through her fingers.

She felt the straining of Supergirl holding in her own sexual need as she pushed against Overgirl's grasping hands.

Overgirl about to orgasm, pushed in on her lover pulling her down farther on top of her. Her hand gently feeling and parting her rear.

Supergirl giggles, continuing to run her finger around her wet opening. "Say please," she whispers before running her tongue up and down her folds while she starts to move her finger inside and withdraws at half an inch before circling again.

"Please..." She groans out.

Supergirl slips it in and turns her hand while inside so her finger is facing up.

Both hands on either side of Supergirl's butt she grazed the center as she grasped the flesh of her rear. Soon they were both lost in ecstasy enjoying each other's company and exploring each other thoroughly.

"I want to do you next." Kara purred to her still panting. "And I have ideas..."

Supergirl flashes her a grin, "mmm... I'm intrigued," and kisses her again, slipping her tongue past her teeth seeking out her tongue to suck on it.

"You should be ..." She advised pulling her down to the bed with her. She noticed Supergirl was slick with sweat as well.

"You have been bad, and I have to punish you." She smiled devilishly.

"Oh you're taking that route," she blushes, watching her with intrigue. "I'm not familiar with this," she admits and more blush covers her face.

"Now Kara, you are not allowed to cum until I say. You must hold it or I have something else in mind if you don't." she smiled devilishly at her.

She started licking her folds and sucking on her pearl. The whole time causing Kara Danvers to steadily build to climax. She moved her fingers into her slick folds and pushed deep into her core.

Supergirl moves her kness a bit, if allowed and groans, "mmm... please don't stop," she says and moves her hips to her fingers. Supergirl starts panting, moving her hips to her actions and groaning, "Please... don't stop," she pants at the pressure build up and grabbing at the bed sheets.

Now they were impossibly slick with sweat and Kara Queen teased her lover with a glass shaped probe that slid in her front like melted butter. Kara lapped her lover's juices and she could tell she was about to explode in a frenzy. "You have been very good Supergirl. You may cum now."

Supergirl grips the bed sheets tightly, feeling as though she'll tear them. Sweat dripping down her spine and gasping loudly at the new toy. She cries out as she feels her climax rip through her body.

Overgirl quickly pulls it out, she wiggled the glass probe deeper, "too much for my Supergirl?" She smirked.

She shakes her head, panting, her mouth dry, "don't stop..." she gasps at the fast pace.

The two Kryptonians passed out from their love making. After several hours later, they both woke up sweat soaked and took a shower together. Both enjoying each other's company again. When finished they started plotting on the gate.

"I still say the Sorceress is needed." Overgirl argued over a dinner. They both were starved after the intense love making and each ate a roasted bird ( similar to a Turkey) of their own.

Supergirl groans as she takes a pile of stuffing, "I hope not... can't control her... unless you know something about her?"

"Well I know I can fire the wizard fire all the time through my fingers. I feel the strength I just choose to harness it." She explained. She looks at her sadly. "She is a part of me, until I ever figure out how to get rid of her. I am sorry she scares you so much."

They were sitting in their robes eating and plotting.

Supergirl shakes her head, "she doesn't... I just don't know how to handle her and knowing she can end me so easily is what scares me."

"I don't think she can end you that easily my dear. You over estimate her. I really think she needs to come out for the storming of the gate."

"I hope that's the case... after Reign," she shudders.

"We beat Reign. No more worries!"

She wets her lips, "I dono... I guess I got used to being so strong, you know?" She takes a large bite out of her leg.

"You are still strong." She puts a hand on her leg over the robe. "You are Supergirl. And my hero!" She leans over and plants a messy kiss on her cheek. "You know...they don't want us to leave. We have brought the crime down over 50%! Every time I even get close to the gate I am told to get away- even on duty as an officer!" Overgirl admitted frustrated.

She raises her eye brows, "thanks for the confidence but we'll see," she takes a napkin and wipes the excess off her cheek. "What we need to do is distract them. Have them think that something is going on, that one of us hears something and the other pulls people away for their protection."

"Sounds good." She agreed. "Didn't like my greasy kiss?" She smirked. Enjoying some stuffing with her greasy bird.

She swallows and holds up her other hand to say 'give me a moment' and finally swallows. "Actually... what you did in bed today... _wow_ ," she blushes crimson.

"This bird we bought already cooked reminds me of a turkey Oliver cooked me when we first got to Earth 38. Enjoyed it did ya?" She giggled.

They both had the same adorable giggle, and they both easily set each other off laughing all the time.

"I think we were meant to be together." She admitted smiling. "I want you to know I have moved on from Oliver. I don't love him anymore. I love you." She admitted leaning over and giving her another kiss, after first wiping her mouth this time.

Kara wets her lips, "what will you do if you see Oliver again?"

"Tell him it's over. What about you and Mon El?" She paused, "I mean you were going to get engaged."

Kara nods looking at her food, "yeah... we were," she takes a bite of her stuffing again and pours some extra gravy on her plate. "I still care about him but it's not the same. I have a feeling it will never be the same... I love you," she looks at her seriously.

She eyed her, "Did he ever give you as much enjoyment as I just gave you?" She grinned. "The fact is I still care about Oliver, but I adore you. So, I choose you." She hugged her.

She swears her whole body is probably red, "we never got into toys or experimenting."

"In fact, I adore you so much I could kiss every part of you." She kissed her hard on the lips. "Ah, Mon El's loss. As you can see it is quite invigorating!" She gushed.

Kara finishes her dinner, "Who does what job at the gate?"

"Well I will storm the gate while you distract. I have my normal shift. After that we escape tomorrow." She added. "We can't look out of the ordinary. Are you working tomorrow too?"

She turns to her, "why not tonight? And have you worked one of those gates?"

"Not tonight. Do you work tomorrow? Yes, I have worked the gates however I will force the tech on duty to make it work."

Kara shakes her head and leans against the counter, "no, it's my day off after working 6 in a row."

"Good then you get whatever stuff we have accumulated together that you want to take with us and meet me at one full turn of the the gate starting with 0600 tomorrow and ending with 1800 same day." She added. "Meet at 1800, that is when you distract and we get out of here."

"Tomorrow night we will be back on Earth." She nods firmly, "sounds like a plan," stepping over she places her hands onto her shoulders and kisses her for a moment. "Together."

"Together." Overgirl agreed kissing her back. "We will only be able to go through with one bag each. So, pack accordingly.

Glancing at their place, "honestly... all I have here is what I've got there and I won't be able to adapt it to my place- if I've still got the loft."

"Okay other than my suit I care about nothing here either." She then added, "except for _you_...You are precious to me!" She kissed her deeply pushing her tongue through her lover's teeth enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth

She smiles at her, happy to have plans to _finally_ go home. Wrapping her arms around her neck loosely, she returns the kiss and slips her own tongue along hers.

"Early morning for me, and long shift. Ready to go to bed? To sleep?" She added knowing her lover could be quite restless in bed.

Supergirl looks out at their balcony, "in a bit, I'll enjoy our view for one more night. Just an hour or so," she smiles at her.

"Okay." She peels off the robe and slips between the covers.

* * *

I wish Lena knew the truth! UGH! So frustrating! I like new guy however, especially his side step to just sit down, casual.

Things are going to turn around for the girls soon, I hope you enjoyed this!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	13. There's No Place Like Home

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex and her crew finally had the luck to find the window of the warp they had fallen through. Once out the pilot informed them they had lost a full season. Alex was devastated. Asking to use the galaxy's time gate the pilot flew her to Crima.

She assured the government they had payment and would have it sent from her home planet. She and her agents were standing by for clearance dejected that so much time had gone by.

Supergirl picks up on an unusual sound, pressing her lips together she goes to their desk and takes this world's version of a pencil and tells her she's going out to investigate a sound. She flies out off the balcony in her super suit, just like on Earth and takes off in the direction of the gate.

"What sound?" Overgirl called out from bed.

"It's probably nothing, but you know me... get your rest!" She calls out over her shoulder.

Overgirl sighed and settled into sleep.

She sees extra guards stationed at the gate and smells something familiar. A strong electric charge, looking at the soldier's, "who gave authority for someone to use the gate?" She demands.

"What business is it of yours?" The gate guard asked. "Someone has money to be able to use it Officer Danvers." The guard told her.

"The fact that I have been working for _months_ to use it and suddenly you've doubled the guard! Is there a threat I should be aware of?" Supergirl demands.

"I just told you someone is supposed to use it soon. This is just precaution."

She raises her eye brows, "then I'll stick around to observe, after all the citizens safety is my job," she comments hovering above them.

"Not unless you are in uniform human fly." He snarked. "So, clear out off duty Officer."

The hairs raise of the back of her neck, "excuse me? Who saved your team's butt from that explosion-" her head whips around. Just then Kara heard a familiar heartbeat coming from the city district. She could swear it was Alex. Her heart takes a flip at the familiarity and takes off in pursuit.

She zooms in on the familiar heart beat and sees Alex and her agents sitting around a table. Slowing down she feels her own heart beat racing, "Alex?" She says just loud enough for her to hear.

Alex spots the flying blur and jumps up immediately. Her eyes wide in surprise. "Supergirl!" She exclaimed hardly believing her luck.

Lowering herself to the ground, she feels her eyes well up with tears. "Is it really you?" She asks, bottom lip trembling as she approaches her.

"Yeah and I can see it's really you!" She embraced her sister.

Kara hugs her, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, "I've dreamt of this... and kept hoping... you _found_ me," she holds her tightly. "How are you here?"

"I have been lost in space for over a year! How are you here Kara?" She asked amazed holding onto her sister.

"Long story short... Kara Queen and I escaped the planet where we were slaves and I stole an escape pod from a ship. We've been working here as law enforcement to earn enough to use the gate," she casts a glance in the direction. "But they've always got a new excuse..." She looks at her again and covers her face briefly. "A year?" Wiping at her eyes, "of everyone I've missed you the most," she hugs her again to assure herself of the familiar feel of her heartbeat with her own. "I love you Alex, I've missed you so much!" She buries her face into her neck.

"I have missed my little Sister too!" She hugged her as tight as she could knowing Kara barely felt it. "I am supposed to use the gate to get back- hoping I will be able to come up with the money to pay for the trip."

She looks at her and shakes her head, "they won't let Kara and I go, we're too _valuable_ ," she groans and rubs the back of her neck with both hands. "Can I talk with you privately, up there?" She points to the sky.

Alex gives her hand to her. Kara lifts her up and wraps an arm around her, "it's been _too_ long... seriously!" She giggles and feels fresh tears. "From being with Roulette to stranded on one of their islands and getting infected from one of their plants to playing police... it's been never ending!" She groans and finally they're high up in the sky and she moves to a large body of water, holding her in her arms. "Kara and I just made plans to use the gate, distract them and use it to come back home."

"You're going to storm the gate?"

She tilts her head to the side, "I distract them, and she gets the gate going... and I _know_ this will sound weird, Kara and I are a couple."

"You're talking to your gay sister... So, no it doesn't sound weird."

She looks at her, "that your sister is dating her twin from another dimension?"

"You two have been through hell together that is how you two bonded. And I think it is wonderful!"

Kara smiles at her, "thank you," she looks at the view. "How'd you find us anyways and where are the guys?"

"Oliver got called away and Mon El didn't come. He was needed by the legion. Are you okay?" She asks and watches her closely. "Kara time has gone by. I am sure by now he has given you up for dead. I am sorry. And the time has gone by so Overgirl probably lost Oliver."

She nods, "I never gave up on you and it makes it easier for if I see him again," Kara swallows. "She was just telling me she loves me and not Oliver, so it's a win- win," she holds her closely. "To be honest I feel like I'm dreaming..."

"I am really sorry about this." She told her.

Confused, "none of it is your fault," Kara says firmly.

"If I hadn't gone into that warp time wouldn't have gone by!"

Kara frowns, "you would have gotten here and maybe I would have been gone sooner... highly doubt it but still. And I'm just grateful you're here," she gives a smile and then her face falls. "Man... the paper work on my report will be a mountain! And I'd rather not reflect on the time with Roulette... how did you find me anyways?"

"We came really close to getting you- we had just missed you. You escaped off the ship. We lost you after that." She admitted.

Kara presses her lips together into a thin line, "we were malnourished by the time we escaped, I found fruit in the mountains, but it wasn't enough- and we didn't want to be caught again."

"And then we fell into that warp."

She closes her eyes, "I wish now that I'd waited a bit longer... we'd all be home if we didn't take off."

"When we finally got back, I was told about this gate."

"Yeah hindsight is great isn't it?"

She hugs her close, "I need to change plans with Kara... we can't risk the agents from the DEO getting hurt."

"We still have an issue with money... I promised the DEO would come up with it. Problem is I think it will bankrupt the city!"

She shakes her head, "they won't let you leave, they'll see a value and make it unattainable. I'll take us to our place," she starts flying for their apartment. "Kara, we've got company!" She calls out.

Kara Queen stirred sleepily. "Wha?" She asked sleepily.

Landing on the balcony she sets Alex down. "Kara, we've got to change our plans," she says stepping in and gesturing her big sister in.

"What?" She still tried to awaken. She had nodded off pretty quick. She pulls on her robe and crawls out of bed. "Alex!" She asked startled.

Supergirl beams, "yeah!" She says trying to contain her excitement. "There's a team of DEO agents here as well, they're waiting on National City to pay for using the gate, but I really don't see them allowing them to leave."

"So what is the plan?" Overgirl asked, giving Alex a warrior's hand shake.

"I think... we should contact the agents that are waiting on Alex. Or," she starts walking back and forth as she mauls it over. "Or... I go and have a chat with the Captain and inform him that my help has arrived and..." she wets her lips and keeps her tongue there as she tries to work it out.

"I would not alert them we are together." Kara Queen told them.

She runs her hands through her hair, "but I could distract them, so you and the agents can get the gate going."

"What are you going to do to distract them?" Alex asked.

"Ummm... I... uhhh I will tell them that there's a threat on the other side of the city... that there's," she closes her eyes deep in thought. "A portal opened up and that there's an army... that there's too many and Kara Queen is down and that I need back-up!"

"That might work." Alex said hopeful.

"Yes!" Her hands go up in the air, "knowing that one of us is down... I'd press that she's the stronger one... and I need to get their people and they'll bring away the majority, so you can get out!" She says excitedly. "Once I'm at the area, I'll ditch them and fly back!"

"You can execute the plan. We will be ready."

Kara nods firmly, "okay, Alex, inform the other agents of the plan okay? I'll go to the Captain's office and inform him," she walks over to the balcony. Looking back at them both she smiles.

"I still don't think you should let the Captain know anything. The sooner we strike the better!" Kara Queen told them both speed dressing in her Overgirl leathers.

"I want off this planet and a distraction is our best bet!" Supergirl says and holds onto her shoulders before looking at Alex.

"We need to take the gate tonight!"

Alex agreed.

Kara places a hand onto Alex's shoulder, "I won't let you down," she says with a smile and with confidence. She lifts into the air and waves before flying off.

"How will we know it is time?"

"When the guards leave, or you hear radio chatter, there'll be a commotion," Supergirl calls out before flying to the Captain's place to find him in his office.

Captain Amalj looks up and looks at her curiously, "you don't have a shift tonight. Is there something I can help you with?"

Supergirl approaches his desk quickly, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Overgirl and I were out Octs," she says knowing that their West is called Octs. "And a portal opened up in the woods," she puts her hands onto the desk, "she got into a fight with a large group of them. But they're not human, they've got this advanced armour and before we could gauge them they took her down!" She says in a stressed tone, walking around to his side of the desk. "She forced me to leave to get you, more were piling out of the portal, they looked to be bringing an army! We have to move, or the city could get overrun!"

He thinks it over and presses a button, he types in a message on his forearm computer. He reaches into a drawer to pull an object out, having a bright green glow.

Supergirl is ready to charge off with him _'yes it's! What?'_ She turns and feels it. Her strength draining, and feels her veins start burning. Her legs buckle, and she falls into a heap on the floor.

He stands up and sets it down to watch her veins turn colour and her eyes, "I called the guards away from the gate. Here are a few things I'm aware of..." he starts pacing in the room. "Your twin is stronger than you, if her situation is dire enough she'll change and become... well you know who," he looks down at her watching her writhing and trying to crawl to the door.

"I met your sister, _Agent Danvers_ , I connected the dots and wondered when you'd come here because let's face it," he kneels down in front of her and lifts her chin. "If she came here and I did _this_ to her she would change, and I wouldn't be able to handle her. But if you came and they activate the gate... I can shut it down when they start to wait for you."

Supergirl barely listened to him, knowing he has kryptonite is bad enough. She pulls away from his hand, breathing shuddering breaths as she tries to get away from the rock.

He hears a beep come from his communicator and he smiles, "they've moved out Octs... now to check the perimeter to see if your friends have taken off to the gate. Oh, and I got the rock two months after you arrived when we foresaw this coming. I also had it shaped into bullets," he looks at security camera footage.

Supergirl feels herself collapse, finding it harder to breath and move. Her body on fire _'Alex... Kara... I need you!'_ Goes through her mind. "Alex..." she whispers _'I finally get you back and this happens... the irony.'_

Kara Queen picked up on Supergirl's cry for help. "Kara's in trouble!" She exclaimed to Alex. "You and your agents need to storm the gate now, shoot with everything you've got. I have to save her." Overgirl realized the Sorceress gave her the power to hear her twin. She immediately flew out to save her.

Crashing through the window of Capt Amalj's office she heat visioned his hand and fried the rock right out of it. She then aimed her eyes at him grabbing him, about to stab him with a knife she now carries on her.

"Call off the guards on the gate now! Or I will kill you!" She snarled ready to stab him. She handed him the communicator. "Now!" She screamed in his face.

He looks at her genuinely scared, "I called them off already! They're off in the direction she said!"

Eyes turning red. "Tell them to allow the gate to be used _now_!" She growled, handing him the device.

He feels the point of her long knife in his stomach. "I will run you through if you delay."

Supergirl tries to push herself into standing, her arms shake, and they give out. She had forgotten how bad it felt.

He takes the communicator, "activate the gate! Let them use it! I order you to allow them to use it!"

She looks over at her twin who is recovering now that the evil green stone was destroyed.

"Are you sure Sir?" A guard questioned.

"Yes! This is a direct order from Captain Amalj! Activate the gate!" He orders.

She grabs him up and cuffs his hands behind him. He feels her hands tighten on him like a vice.

"Yes Sir!" The guard complied, and Alex made sure all her agents went through first. She waited tensely for the two Kryptonians.

"You're coming with me as my shield." She told him pulling him to her. She kicked him in the knee, making him fall to the ground in pain. She walked over and helped her partner Supergirl up.

"Are you alright sweet one?" She asked brushing her hair out of her eyes and helped her to get up. "Do you need me to carry you?"

Supergirl looks at her, eye sight unfocused, "well... that went _great_ ," she says, "I really... owww" she holds her forehead in reaction to the headache coming on. "That was as bad as the stadium," she holds onto Overgirl. Her legs shaking, "I can fly," she says as firmly as she can. More so to give herself confidence.

She smiled, a little lopsided grin, pulling her up all the way. "I did say not to alert the Capt." She sighed looking at her lover in frustration. "Come on." She grabbed Amalj by the arm, with his hands still cuffed he felt like his shoulder was separating from its socket. He cried out as she lifted him to fly back to the gate.

She watched as Supergirl flew to her side. "Are you sure you are alright? I will fry this piece of animal dung if he hurt you." She told Supergirl.

Supergirl gathered up all the strength she could muster to fly with her, "no... I'm not, but I'll make it," she smiles tiredly. "He... He didn't..." she says, each word an effort now as she is doing all she can to stay in the air. She sees Alex at the gate and a genuine smile crosses her face. As she gets nearer she notices she is slowing down.

Overgirl drops the Captain on the ground he groans and does not rise.

* * *

New episode of Supergirl tomorrow night! W00T! Anways, finally a reunion eh? What did you think?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	14. Revelations

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Overgirl grabs Supergirl and helps land with her next to Alex. "You two go. I have unfinished business here." She looked at all the guards standing down to help protect the Captain from any further pain. Kara Queen waited for the two to go through the gate. She saw her twin hesitate. "Go!" She yelled, "I will be right behind you!"

Supergirl holds onto Alex tightly, but her strength is draining quickly as the flight took the last of her energy. "Alex... I'm... I'm gonna," she tries to get the words out that she's going to pass out.

Alex grabs onto her and jumps through with her Sister.

"Now, no one will be following us." She steps in half way before leaning out and heat visioning the entire gate. It started a massive explosion just as she jumped through to the other side.

The three women and gathered agents watched as an explosion was seen briefly and then literally blinked out of sight.

"No more gate." Overgirl smirked stepping all the way out. They saw they were in a desert. But it did look like one outside of National City.

"Alex?" She heard in her ear piece.

"Winn!" She cried out. "We're back! Please pick us up!"

"Rescue is on its way!" He called happily.

Alex looked down at Kara. "She's sick from kryptonite poisoning." She stated looking at Overgirl.

She nodded. "The sooner we get her to the DEO the better." Overgirl agreed.

Soon the chopper landed and all the tired agents, Alex and Overgirl were loaded aboard. They both helped an unconscious Supergirl inside. Medics started working right away on Supergirl. They attached a breathing mask on her and started an IV to push fluids.

"Is everyone else okay?" The medic asked the others. They all assured him that they were okay.

Soon they arrived at the DEO, and Supergirl was brought to the infirmary and placed onto a sunbed. Overgirl stood by her side, as did Alex. Both staunchly protective of her.

Supergirl's mind is foggy, images of what transpired last swirling in her mind and she tries to make sense of it. Her right hand twitches, she realizes her real hand had moved and then she notices noises and feeling other things.

A constant beeping, the feel of a sheet over her, the warmth of the sun and something covering her face. The heart rate monitor starts beeping faster and faster at an alarming rate while her head tosses left and right.

She remembers being in his office and the mention of kryptonite bullets has her mind playing tricks on her. At the realization that she could be in the infirmary on that planet still she bolts upright in fear.

She sees Overgirl motion forward to grab her and hug her. "It's all right. I am right here. We are safe back on Earth with the DEO. See?" She grabs Alex's hand. "Alex is here, you are finally back."

Her eyes dart back and forth, "wait... this is real?" She asks a little breathless. Looking at Alex, " _We're_ actually _back_?" She asks reaching for her. "It wasn't all a dream?"

"Do you see the two of us standing here?" She removed Kara's mask as she could see she was healing fast.

Alex comes in for a hug. "You are safe." She told her eyes moist from tears.

Kara happily hugs Alex, careful about hurting her and her body starts to shake as tears start to flow down her face. "I thought I was never seeing you again," her voice trembles.

"I know, and we are all back together and safe!" She saw J'onn run into the room, excited his three girls were back.

Both Kryptonians noticed their old partners were nowhere to be seen. J'onn had lost weight and looked considerably older too.

Supergirl holds onto Alex, still afraid deep down of losing her again. She looks up at J'onn and can't stop the tears that flow, "I can't believe I'm home," she says.

Winn also followed J'onn closely from behind. He too looked older and very tired. She motions for them to come forward, so she can hug them both as well.

"It's been over a year. We thought we lost all of you." J'onn told Supergirl a tear falling from his eye. Full of emotion. He hugged her tightly, unbelieving of his incredible luck to get her- and in fact all of them back.

J'onn and Alex embraced long and hard, overwhelming emotions swimming to the surface.

Dr. Hamilton checked Kara's vitals and saw she had healed quickly from the kryptonite poisoning.

"It's great to see you doc," Kara says honestly, wiping tears from her face.

"You are fine now, but don't go and get into any fights for a few days okay?" She grinned at her, and gave her a big hug. "Welcome back Supergirl!" She gushed.

Supergirl nods, "I won't, I promise or I'm pretty sure I'll be in just as much trouble with Kara," she giggles and hugs her in return. "I can't believe I am actually back, it's been far too long! We worked so hard as police officials on that planet to pay to use the gate to come home! But we became too valuable," she holds her for an extra moment before grabbing Winn for a hug.

"Well you are valuable. They simply noticed late." J'onn told her smiling.

Kara Queen helped Supergirl up off the sunbed. "Should we see about pizza for you Kara?" Overgirl smirked.

"Wait! You didn't have pizza anywhere in that universe you were rattling around in?" Winn asked shocked.

Overgirl shook her head.

"Alien bar! I am buying!" Alex called out. "Wait, it's still around right?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." Winn smirked. "Uh guess who owns it?"

Supergirl looks around, "what about my loft? Did you guys manage to keep it? I would love for ordinary clothes!"

"I own your loft, and the bar." J'onn told her proudly.

"The landlord sold off the apts. Made them into condos. No more renting. I bought yours to protect it. It is exactly the way you left it. I have sent maid service to clean it. But the dust does accumulate." He admitted.

"So you have to pay J'onn rent every month!" Overgirl laughed to her mate.

J'onn frowned. "No, I bought it for you Kara, on the hope you would be back to enjoy it no longer paying for it." He looked at Supergirl, eyes becoming moist from tears of pure emotion. "You are my daughter. The three of you are my daughters." J'onn embraced the three girls.

"Aww Papa Bear strikes again!" Winn teased.

Supergirl hugs him tightly, "thank you so much J'onn!" Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "It feels so good to be back!"

"I missed you all." He confessed

"Okay," she wipes her eyes of tears and wets her lips. "I have a feeling Mon-El is in the future... but where's Oliver?" She asks curious.

Everyone went quiet. "Why don't we get to the bar and have that pizza?" Winn suggested quickly.

Kara Danvers rolls her eyes, "okay... I'm shooting off to my loft to get changed first, if that's okay with everyone else?" She knows she'll get the answer out of Winn later as he can't keep secrets.

Watching the two girls go, J'onn steps over to Alex, even though he's got tired eyes he has renewed energy. "I need to speak with you privately."

She looks at him and walks with him. Once in a room for no interruptions he closes the door behind him. "How was your working relationship with Oliver before you left?" He turns to her recalling the torture but never got the chance to speak with her about it.

"Not the best… why?" She grabs some clothes out of her locker

Hands on his hips, "he still works here, but he left you as your twin was shot in a bank robbery. She flat lined but they brought her back. With the news of you disappearing and the two Kara's gone, we all felt beside ourselves. He stayed with your twin through her recovery," he hesitates. "It wasn't a fast decision for him to give up on his wife."

Yanks off her tactical armor and Kevlar top. She has a tank top on underneath and pulls on a regular black DEO shirt over it. "So that's where he is." She said slamming her locker door.

"Not just that Alex, he's now in a relationship with your twin. Granted it didn't happen right away as he was in mourning when he accepted his wife as being gone... it wrecked him. A month or so later he informed me that your twin and him had become close, romantically."

"What else should I know? The slut..." She growled. "Do you have any clue how Kara Queen is going to take this?"

He places a hand onto her shoulder, "Alex, please, much has happened since you were gone. For you everything went by in the blink of an eye, for us, it was torture not knowing if any of you were alive or not," he looks at her seriously. "I've been going out as Supergirl, and the constant wondering if _any_ of you would return was torment for the rest of us."

"And what are we going to do when the Sorceress comes out due to her anger?" She eyed him carefully. "She might try to kill my twin."

He runs a hand over his head, "that's not the rest of it, but I don't feel it is my place to tell you anything further." He turns away, "please understand Alex... it's not as though she took advantage of him," he looks over his shoulder at her. "I need to call him and tell him to warn me of any trips he's taking back here to avoid that."

She grabbed her gear and put it in a duffle bag she had set on the floor.

"I am not thrilled. Wait! How can he be with my slutty sister when he's still married to Kara? He didn't! He declared her dead, didn't he!"

He rubs his face, "Alex... I'm asking out of respect, do not talk about her that way. Oliver filed for divorce and filed the claim for his wife's death. After that it took over a month before anything happened," he turns to her. "I'm sorry, there's still a lot to wrap my head around."

"Out of respect of what? A twin that doesn't belong that stole Kara's husband?" She shook her head. "Sorry J'onn, this is one homecoming I can't stomach. If it weren't for my Kara's feelings I would pass on this party!" She looked at him. "Do I still have my apartment?"

"Alex! He and the rest of us went through therapy as we were losing sleep over the _thought_ that we lost you!" He looks at her seriously. "We couldn't function! We were doing _all_ we could to keep searching for you, _any_ sign that you were alive!" He turns away from her. "And now both Kara's are together!" He turns back to her. "I was pressured for so long to mark all three of you as dead and I was in many fights with the President about it..."

She just looked at him, almost staring through him. "I am going to _my_ apartment to change. If I still have it!" She quipped. "Do I? Or am I dead too?"

J'onn looks at her, "I _never_ pronounced you or your sister as being dead. You still have your place," his eyes grow moist. "The idea of pronouncing the two girl's dead that I've seen as daughters for years was too much." He points at her, "I always felt you were alive, deep down I kept hoping.

"One night, Oliver was on a mission and nearly got himself killed. He thought he saw his wife, he _froze_ , after that he got rest and felt he was hallucinating and was pressured into letting her go. To move on with his life," he holds his hands up defensively. "It wasn't by me, I urged him to reconsider but he got a field assessment and his mental state had been compromised. He wanted to continue working with us and not be a liability, so he signed the paper work to pronounce her dead."

"I see. So, do I owe you a bunch of back rent?" She was too upset to care about Oliver anymore. She was heading out of the locker room.

He places a hand onto her shoulder, "Alex... what happened out there?" He keeps her from leaving.

"What do you think happened J'onn?" Her brown eyes flared at him. "We got lost in a fucking hole in space! I am pissed that Kara lost her husband and is now dead because of me!"

She pulls his hand off her shoulder. "I am going to _my_ apartment!" She snapped walking off.

He rubs at his eyes and walks after her, "Alex... none of this is your fault!"

"Is my bike still in the garage? And has anyone started it a few times if it is?" She stared at him. "Yeah it is my fault."

J'onn walks over to her, "it should have been me to go out there. And yes, I personally took care of your things," he looks out beyond her. "The girls should have never been taken on my watch, and I should have gone out into space instead of you."

"Hardly, you are the Director. _That_ mission was for agents. Falling through that fucking hole caused all of them to lose a year with their family! I sucked as a leader." She looked down then resolutely turned and headed to the garage.

She saw her bike with the key still in the ignition. "I missed my Ducati." She told him jumping onto it and starting it up. "Thanks for running it. Did you get a chance to ride it a few times?" She placed the sleek black helmet on her head.

J'onn smiled at her in the bike, "I rode it to be closer to you," he admits. "I got it maintenance," he looks at the bike. "I'm sorry Alex, I let you down."

"You didn't let me down J'onn. I let everyone else down. See you at the party." She rode off.

He watches her go, frustrated with himself and wishing she didn't take things personally. For him, it's his job, not hers but he knows it comes from her upbringing with Kara. He takes off to his own place after informing the techs that he was going out for a few hours.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	15. Celebrations

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara lands outside of the bar, smoothing out her shirt, adjusting her hair and fixing her glasses as she steps through the door. She smiles brightly at the familiar faces.

Everyone again gets up to greet her. The crowd consists of Winn, James, Vasquez, Hamilton and Livingston along with J'onn and Lena. Alex has not arrived yet.

"Where's your twin?" Dr. Hamilton asked looking sharply at Dr. Livingston.

Kara's smile fades a little, "she's resting, with Oliver not being here it put a damper on the events," she sees a look in J'onn's eyes but turns to Lena.

She hugged her tightly. "I am so glad you are back Kara. I have never terminated you. I put you on an extended leave. You can come back any time you want to Catco."

Alex rushed in, still holding her helmet. "Sorry I am late!" She called out taking a quick seat.

Kara beams at her, "really? Thank you so much!" She is careful with her strength, "so much happened and I want to forget so much... especially the start, this all feels like a dream come true. It really does," she looks at her at arm's length before turning to smile at Alex. "Hey, you haven't missed anything!"

"Good... lets order I am starved!"

"We have 5 pizzas coming 1 meat lovers just for you Kara." Hamilton told her smirking.

Kara claps her hands together excitedly, "are you and Winn still dating?" She asks quietly as Winn brings up a platter. Wings and pot stickers, "pizza will be out shortly! Got this in advance!" He grins proudly as the waitress brings out jugs of beer.

"Yes, it has gotten kind of serious too... hasn't it Winn?"

She looked at him with her dazzling smile.

Winn looks over and grins, a chunk of wing meat in his mouth. "Oh yeah!" He answers and quickly chews and then swallows, "I'm not letting her go if I can help it!"

"Winslow stop it!" She gushed smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

They all sat down to eat.

He blushes but looks at her proudly before sitting down with them. Alex made sure to sit next to her sister.

Kara covers her mouth, "I haven't told my cousin yet!"

"Well maybe you should." Alex smirked eating one of her pot stickers. "So, I know they didn't have pizza in that galaxy. Did they have pot stickers Kara?" Alex asked starting after another on her plate.

She picks up three and shakes her head, "I killed this creature on the planet you found me on. I think it was a mix of two animals here," she shudders. "Like a warthog and chicken or something, first time for everything and thanks to knowing how some animals are prepped I was able to do so... it was tasty but _not_ this!"

"Missed your pot stickers huh?" Alex asked not risking taking anymore off her plate.

Kara giggles as she takes a drink of the beer, "Yes! And pizza and our special nights... going flying... my place..." She looks off distantly for a moment remembering the nights she spent on the balcony looking out and thinking of everyone.

The pizza arrived, and everyone dug in. Kara's meat lover's was set in front of her.

J'onn extends a hand across the table, "you're here now, that's all that matters. We'll have Dr. Livingston talk with you later in the week if you'd like."

"I'm good." Alex said taking a slice of pizza from one of the four platters in the middle of the table. There was no way she would try for a slice off Kara's plate.

"You are one of the one's that should see me." He told Alex rather sternly.

"Should...but won't." She replied smugly.

Kara looks down at her half eaten pizza, "I will... I've only had Kara to talk with and need to really get things off my chest." She looks at Dr. Livingston. "But don't blame me for forgetting certain details," she adds before giving Alex a nudge. "Tough on the outside, gooey on the inside," she teases.

After his second slice Winn notices his phone beeping, "one moment," he gets up and walks to a quiet area. He sees it is Oliver and reads 'Alex and I are coming for a visit, and I need to go out shopping with you for something special.' The hairs raise on the back of his neck.

Feeling them bristle he types up a reply 'Now is not a good time, don't come until things have cooled down over here! Not safe!' And hits send. His face falls the longer he waits to see the message get read. It doesn't. "Lose your Wi-Fi... you're in the air..." he grunts in frustration with himself before contacting the DEO. Asking for them to intercept Oliver and Alex at the airport and notify him when they touch down.

"Trouble Winslow?" Lena asked seeing his troubled face.

He looks back and forth, fidgety and not wanting to bring it up with the others. "Uhhh..." he motions her to the side with him.

She walks over with him. Her cute hat cocked slightly to the side hiding some of her face. "What's wrong?"

He clenches his jaw, "Oliver and Alex are on their way over for a visit... with Kara Queen back I don't think it's a good idea. I messaged him telling them not to, but it looks like he's got no Wi-Fi on. He must be on a plane and said he wanted to do shopping with me which... is weird," he says it all very quickly and quietly. Thankful Kara is focused on the group.

"Well hell... what are you going to do? It's not like she can't hear his heartbeat. She'll know he's here!"

Winn rubs the back of his head, "I told the DEO to intercept them when they arrive, and to notify me but that's all I can do," he looks at her concerned. "You shouldn't be around if they do meet, it'll be too dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt!" He says quietly but sternly.

J'onn looks at Kara with concern, "you need to know something Kara... Oliver pronounced Kara Queen dead and divorced her a few months ago after he thought he saw her ghost while on a mission. He got spooked and was a liability, he has moved on," he informs.

Kara stops chewing for a moment and swallows, "this... oh my gosh," she rubs at her temples. "Rao, I need more good news than bad news right now... I am presently dating her, but this will hurt her," she turns to look at him.

Winn walks over with Lena, and was about to tap his shoulder to get his attention when he heard Kara's last comment and looks at Lena surprised.

J'onn blinks and takes a moment to register what she's said. "You're... dating your twin?" He asks a little confused that he might have heard wrong, but she nods and he lets out a slow breath. "You two went through a great deal together," he acknowledges.

"Don't act like it's wrong J'onn!" Alex defended Kara.

She looks at everyone else in turn, waiting for them to say anything.

"I... I think it's great that you two found love in adversity." Lena spoke up quickly.

J'onn looks at her, "I'm sorry but it's just not what I expected," he says defensively.

"Well that's you J'onn. I have always noticed a bond between the two." Alex told him hotly, squeezing her sister's hand in support.

J'onn raises his hands, "hey I'm sorry, I'm not judging, I'm just surprised!" He looks at Alex.

Kara feels herself shrink just a tad in her seat but takes her sister's hand to say thanks.

Winn shrugs, "you look the same but you're two totally different people honestly. So, it works," he wraps his arm around Lena's waist.

"I tried to rescue you- buy your freedom-but you two had already escaped," she admitted.

Kara looks up at Lena, "you- you did?" She is shocked by this news. "Was she actually willing to do it?"

"Yeah sadly she was but you two already had taken off. Apparently never to be found by her again. I hear she is in prison for life."

Kara looks down, pushing her glasses up her nose nervously. "Yeah, I'd tried to escape once... no movies or shows with someone being whipped please," she says trying to make light of it.

"Hey no problem!" Alex said putting up her hands.

Everyone cringed at the table from what she had just said.

She smiles at Alex, and watches Winn give a thumbs up. "Hey boss, I've got a minor thing for you to look into," Winn says and gives his phone to J'onn.

He reads it quickly and stands up, "duty calls!" He stands up and hands the phone back. "Thank you Agent Schott, we'll be in touch," he places a hand onto her shoulder, "I'm really happy to have you with us Kara. The both of you, we'll get through it," he kisses the top of her head before leaving quickly.

Kara bites her lip, "what did Roulette say?" She looks at her, curious. She feels like it happened days ago it's still so fresh.

"We had not agreed on a number yet."

Kara nods slowly, "sorry... I put a damper on the party," she takes another slice of pizza. "I'm home... I've got my family and friends who will always have my back either on Earth or out in the stars," she smiles at Lena and Alex.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	16. Oh Rao!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

J'onn gets to the DEO in a matter of a minute, "I need the arrival time of the flight with Oliver and Alex. Things are going to get really bad if we won't intercept in some way, if Overgirl picks up on their heartbeats we're in trouble!"

"They are on approach now Sir." An agent told him.

He sighs, "get a team over there now!" He orders, "I'm going there to meet them, inform Agent Schott of the update and have him report it to Agent Danvers... she needs a new phone."

"Yes sir!"

Winn is contacted and he quickly tells Alex.

J'onn takes flight immediately and gets to the airport in time to watch the plane coming in for its landing. After a little delay he sees Oliver and a pregnant Alex coming off the plane. They look around for an agent to pick them up.

He hurries over to the two and sees Oliver is looking at his phone in confusion.

"Hmmm something is up at the DEO... Winn doesn't feel it's safe to be around- J'onn?" He looks up surprised.

Alex sees him too. "You are the ride back to the DEO?" She asked.

"We have a situation Agent Queen," J'onn states as the DEO van pulls up with an upgrade from Winn. A disruptor for their heartbeats so they won't be heard properly by Kara. "Please, for your own safety, get into the SUV," the agents open the door and hand out the pins.

"What is this about?" Alex asked concerned.

"I will tell you inside the SUV, this is for both of your protection," J'onn informs and gestures for them to put the pins on and step inside.

They do as he asks. Oliver takes his pin and places it over his heart before allowing her to step in ahead of him. Once inside J'onn closes the door and the SUV takes off. Looking at them he places his hands onto his knees. "To get to the point, both Kara's are back and so is Agent Danvers."

Alex sat wide eyed, not sure how to take that. "What do we do?" She finally asked.

Oliver feels his jaw drop for a moment, "are they okay?"

J'onn looks at each of them, "Kara Queen doesn't know you two are together... much less that you're pregnant. When she saw you weren't at the DEO she grew quiet. Supergirl returned with Kryptonite poisoning but all 3 are fine now. Physically... mentally they've been through a lot. We need to keep you both away from your Kara," he looks at the two seriously. "Until we can break the news and contain the situation."

Alex looked genuinely afraid. "Kara is going to either hurt me or kill me Oliver. And probably you too!" She looked at him accusing. " _You_ declared her dead!"

"I need to speak with her one on one," Oliver says firmly, "this is on me, no one else should pay for my mistake."

"No." An agent told him quickly. "She _will_ kill you."

"Where are you taking us Director?" Alex asked fearfully.

He puts his head into his hands, "I know Agent and I know Alex... but she'll come after me as soon as someone mentions I'm around."

J'onn looks at each of them, "we need Supergirl with us on this one. The two are together romantically, she is your only hope of talking her down."

"You would then be risking Supergirl, J'onn. _That_ isn't right either!" Alex told him truthfully.

He opens his hands to the two of them, "I have no other option. I am not risking you with the baby... it has to be Oliver with Supergirl."

Oliver looks at Alex and puts a hand onto her knee, "to protect you and the baby, I'll do it."

"Where am I supposed to hide out?"

J'onn looks at Alex, "I'll take you back to your home or to the home in the woods. Somewhere she wouldn't think to look if things go south." Going to his cell, J'onn calls Winn, "put Supergirl on the phone," he requests. "Get to the North West side of the city ASAP. Oliver and Alex are here."

The van careens off the road suddenly. As they see the front of it was literally _pushed_ off to the side. Alex toppled over in her seat, as did Oliver. The agents see Overgirl standing on the hood of the van, the whole front crumpled under her.

Oliver positions himself over Alex, "Kara!" He calls out.

" _Oliver_! Did you not think I would hear your heart beat _before_ you even tried to hide under the tech you are wearing?" She asked angrily walking towards him. She pulls the van door off its hinges. She sees the two of them cowering in the van. Alex now showing.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver holds his hands up.

Supergirl lands just behind her, "Kara! What are you doing?" She had bolted, hearing the urgency in his voice.

Agents aim their guns, but they know the bullets are useless. Supergirl puts her hand onto her shoulder, she picks up on the heartbeat of the baby inside of Alex. "You can't hurt them Kara, I won't let you. No matter what has transpired."

"You _dumped_ me for her! I heard a second heartbeat, but I couldn't believe my ears. You got her pregnant?" She pushed her twin away. Very angry. She pulls Oliver by the head out of the van and throws him a distance from the van.

"That's not what happened! I thought I was seeing your ghost! I almost got other agents killed because I froze in the field. I declared you dead because I was a mess mentally, I could barely function!" Oliver yells.

She is about to go after Alex. Supergirl stands in front of Overgirl, " _Stop_ this now!" She takes her by the shoulders and pushes her back.

She ignored his babbling from a distance. Kara takes her arms and flips her onto her back. Supergirl got the wind knocked out of her. Overgirl grabbed Alex and pulled her out of the van.

Oliver jumps onto Kara Queen's back and J'onn, having come to his senses shows up and jabs Kryptonite darts directly into her arm. "That's enough Kara!"

She holds Alex up by her neck.

Supergirl rolls onto her hands and knees, gets up and pries her hand off Alex and gets into her face. "Don't do this Kara! I am _warning_ you!"

She screams from the pain in her arm and launches herself away flying as fast as she could go.

Supergirl takes off after her, leaving J'onn to take care of the others. " _Kara_!" She screams.

Kara suddenly transforms into a fiery light flying much faster than Supergirl can keep up with.

" _Rao_ give me strength!" Supergirl flies after her and listens in on her heart beat to follow.

Kara Queen as the Sorceress is nothing more than an electrical blur. Supergirl can barely keep up with. When she hits it with her heat vision she only fuels her to be able to accelerate faster. Overgirl is nearly out of reach of her.

Tracking her with her heart beat she maps out the city in her mind and is reminded of when she took down Livewire. She zooms her vision ahead and way ahead is a massive water tower, knowing she has no time to waste she hits two of the legs with intense heat vision. The legs buckle and water gushes through Overgirl.

The electricity fizzles out and Overgirl goes into a freefall sopping wet. She tries to save the fall and spins out just before hitting the ground. She plows into it on a controlled crash. Dazed and wet she shakes her head.

Supergirl lands next to her, sadly still in her casual clothes but happy it's night out and very few noticed. She places her hand onto her back, "Kara?" She hesitated. "Kara... are you... you?" She asks tentatively.

Kara starts to shake, eyes closed teeth gritted she severely convulses in on herself.

Pulling out Winn's phone she calls J'onn, "I need a medical Evac at Pellar and Timons!" She says quickly and frowns.

Kara Queen curls up in a tight ball and screams in agony as her entire body shakes under Supergirl's hand.

Soon Kara hears a helicopter overhead. She withdraws her hand and looks up to signal the helicopter. They land and out comes Alex and Dr. Hamilton.

"Status?" Hamilton asked Supergirl, pulling Overgirl onto her back and checking her vitals.

"I soaked her, and she crashed and then started to seize up... She turned," she says quickly.

She sees the tremoring going through her body and pulls out a kryptonite needle. She immediately injected it into her exposed neck, slowing the spasms.

"She's in shock. We need to get to the DEO right away!"

Kara picks her up and sets her into the helicopter for them. They all get in and head back.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	17. The Truth

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

"How's Oliver and Alex?" She asks her sister.

"Oliver has bruises but no broken bones. Alex is in the infirmary from being choked and the baby is under observation. You will have to fix the water tower Kara." Alex told her gently.

She nods, "I will... I'm glad I got there when I did..." She shudders. "She told me she was over Oliver... that she didn't love him and then goes out and does that?" Kara looks at Alex. "Being declared dead or not, I feel like what we went through meant nothing if she wanted to hurt them."

"I don't think it was her controlling her actions. She is clearly battling the dark force inside of her." Alex told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "The Sorceress is a vengeful thing. And that is what made her do that. I don't think she will be happy with herself when she sees what she did." Alex continued giving her shoulder a squeeze. Of course it felt like squeezing the metal of a car. "I am sorry Kara. She is dangerous and will be taken under arrest." She eyed her carefully.

She frowns, "I understand..." She looks down, "so much for staying out of trouble," she rubs at her face. "Can I not finally come home and _not_ have to chase after her?"

Alex chuckled, "She is reminding you of all the fun you have together." She tries for a joke.

"And it was stressful, I start to have _me_ time and get a call that Kara had taken off... again."

Kara Queen came around and looked bleary eyed at the three figures sitting beside her.

"Please tell me I wasn't that much trouble," she looks at her knowing she was in pain. "Kara?" She groaned.

"Well when you were stubborn...there was no catching you." Alex admitted.

Supergirl looks down at her twin, "why did you go after Oliver and your sister...?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She raised her hand to her head. "Rao! My head hurts!" She held her forehead attempting to stop the throbbing. "When did I go after them?" She looked at her confused and a little shocked by her partner's anger.

She feels the helicopter go in for a landing and watches the doors open. "We'll talk later," she says softly and turns away, frowning. "I need to fix the water tower," she looks at Alex.

"See you in a bit." Alex tells her smiling. "It is good to be back here with you." She hugged her sister.

Kara hugs her sister back and returns to her loft for the suit before going to the water tower. It takes her 20 minutes to get it back up before she returns to the DEO.

Alex is standing right beside her in support.

Supergirl nods and looks in the direction of the infirmary. "I'll go and talk with Kara... are you okay Alex?" She looks at her worried.

"I am fine why do you ask?"

She looks at her skeptically, "I know you're not comfortable with your twin being here."

"Yeah, you are right about that. But I am here for you. We are going to get through to your twin. Whatever it takes." She looks over at J'onn. "Is she to be arrested when out of the infirmary?"

J'onn nods, "until we know the severity of her state of mind," he looks at Kara. "Are you up to the task? I know you've been through a lot in the last 24 hours. If anything, I would really like you to see Dr. Livingston."

"You know it was the Sorceress that caused her recent behavior?" Alex argued for her sister's partner. "And keeping her restrained only upsets her! We could end up with the Sorceress all over again if you restrain her where she doesn't want to be!" Alex argued more. She looks at Kara concerned for her twin.

Kara holds her hands up, "let me talk to her... unrestrained... okay?"

J'onn nods but sighs heavily, "you're right... it's been a while," he concedes and gestures Supergirl to step forward.

They see her clearly restrained with kryptonite cuffs on.

Alex looked at J'onn. "See what I mean?"

She is saddened by what has happened to Kara Queen and worried for how her sister was going to handle it.

He groans and removes the cuffs, stepping away, "I'll leave it to you Supergirl," he steps out of the room.

Supergirl walks over to her, looking at Alex, she gives a small nod that she'll be okay. Turning back to Kara, "so... what do you remember?"

"Nose diving into the ground wet. I have no idea how I got there. I think I was asleep before that. Why am I being treated like a criminal again?" She looked around worried, she knew she was in trouble but honestly didn't know what for. "You are mad at me I can tell."

Alex stepped away, seeing how upset her sister was.

Overgirl started to rise to appeal to her partner-only to feel a headache coming on again.

Kara stares at her for a moment, "I feel like the Sorceress tapped into your anger towards Oliver. You picked up on his heart beat and you attacked him and your sister... who is pregnant... you tossed him aside and held her by her throat! You shut down at the loft and I think that somehow you must have gotten jealous or angry or something over Oliver." She takes a deep breath to keep her temper in control.

"You are yelling at me. I don't like it. If you let me explain I will try to make sense of all this." She looked at her twin, trying to calm her temper. "I am sorry that I couldn't control the Sorceress again. All I remember is sleeping and then waking up hearing his heartbeat. I wanted to know what possessed him to dump me for my sister. After that all I recall was a rage, I couldn't control it. I think I remember a van? And tossing Oliver. I don't recall much else other than nosediving to the ground sopping wet from you stopping me." She looks at her honestly.

"And I am sorry for my part in it wanting to talk to Oliver. I have heard from people talking he declared me dead. That may have been what set me off. Not necessarily the being dumped. I really don't give a cderfcs about him!" Kara recognized the name of a rodent that was on Krypton.

"According to J'onn he pronounced you dead after freezing up on the job," Kara says rubbing the back of her neck. "He thought he saw your ghost or something and froze up... to him he had to let you go, he didn't hook up with her right away either. It was just him, your sister, J'onn and Winn. He didn't have us," she gestures to the two of them, "or my sister, and you told me that you didn't love him anymore... so why the rage?" She asks exasperated.

"I don't! I fell out of love with him a while ago. Like I said I think the Sorceress took over when I got mad he declared me dead. How long am I stuck in here? And do I stay dead? I don't belong here anyway. I guess it might make things better." She admitted sadly.

Kara shakes her head, "no... something made you angry. You didn't know about him declaring you dead till you got here." She looks at her seriously, "you haven't changed into the Sorceress in _months_ , you must be connected with her deep down for her to be triggered like that."

"Why am I here anyway? All I did was toss Oliver." She eyed her twin, starting to get angry. "Kara why are you making a big deal about this? You told me you could handle the darkness in me. Now you are treating me like a vile criminal." Her eyes tear up, "you know I would never hurt you..." She started to cry.

She looks at her, "you held your sister by her throat," she reminds her. "And she is pregnant."

"I did?" She looks at her through tears, clearly shocked by the reveal. "Why would I do that?" She then was shocked to hear the news. "She is?" She rose up again. "How...Oliver!" She quickly deducted. Just then she felt an incredible pain in her head. Holding her hands to her head she tried to relieve it, she laid back and pushed into her pillow trying to control the pain.

Alex had been watching from a distance and quickly pulled Kara back.

She nods, "yes... and I've worked with the darkness in you... I have. But to see you threatening her with an obvious baby bump... threatening a baby's life because Oliver decided to be with your sister," she takes a seat and rubs her face. Her shoulders slumping.

"Kara it's not safe- I think she is turning again." Alex pulled her out of the isolation ward.

Kara watched as Overgirl started to scream from the intense pain of the Sorceress coming through.

"We are in trouble!" Alex declared calling for the infirmary to be cleared out.

Orderlies quickly moved the pregnant Alex out of the infirmary fast.

Kara takes her shoulders, "I'm going back in there, I did this and need to try to talk to her. But you need to leave," she says firmly. "I mean it." She walks back into the room.

"Can you talk her down from out here?" Alex asked her Sister.

Turning to face her, "Alex, I'll be okay, just like from the coma I always come back," she tries to give her an encouraging smile before closing the door behind her.

She sees Overgirl pacing the isolation ward. "Oh shit..." Alex breathed out calling to J'onn. "Bring Kryptonite now!" She barked at him.

Holding her hands up, "I'm sorry... I was upset... can we talk?"

"What is there possibly to talk about? You hate that I possess your lover." The Sorceress looked at her blankly. "Do you think I don't know that you love my alter ego? I know, and you know she loves you!" She looks at her and sits back down on her bed. "So why do you make it so hard for _me_ to love you? You hate me, so I don't feel like I could ever love you." The Sorceress admitted smugly.

Alex is hearing this unbelieving.

"Why did you attack Oliver and Alex then?" She asks happy to be talking with her. She looks at her confused, "wait... I don't hate you, I- I..." she swallows, "I'm honestly afraid of you."

She sees J'onn run up with a dart gun.

"You are afraid of me? Well I am very powerful." She gets back up and walks towards her. "But I always thought you hated me. That you wanted me out of her."

"Hold up J'onn, she seems to be getting through."

Kara takes a step back, feeling suddenly intimidated and nervous. "I was afraid of what you would do when you got out, the prior one I met sought power, and I was afraid you'd be similar... and knowing how much stronger you are than me," she takes another step back hesitantly. "Why did you attack those two?" She asks while trying to sound more confident. She can hear Alex's heartbeat and inwardly growls for the fact that she didn't leave.

"I defended the honour of my Kryptonian. Her ex got that _woman_ pregnant! That cuts deep even with me. She doesn't love him but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I picked up on it and turned it into rage. I don't care what happens to either one of them for hurting my Kryptonian like that!" She spat viciously.

She looks at Kara, not angry just resigned. "Are you done questioning me? Can I go now?"

Kara takes a deep breath and takes a step towards her, summoning strength. "They were no longer together!" She lets out a breath slowly. "I was with her long before he decided to pronounce her dead, and would you be able to picture the devastation on his face when we got back if he was still married to her and finds out that she and I are together. What then?"

"Well it still hurt her feelings. I simply did what I would do. Look, my Kryptonian has a real soft spot for you. So, I am putting up with the Q and A. But I will only tolerate it for so long before I bail." She looks around and spots J'onn and Alex outside the observation window.

"I am stronger than your Kara. I may stay at the surface of her emotions all the time."

She swallows, "you will not harm Oliver or Alex... and I knew you were closer with Kara Queen and her emotions for you to react that way," she takes another step towards her and eyes her carefully.

She paused. "Unfortunately, that causes her a headache Will you kiss me if I don't?" The Sorceress asked with a sexy look.

"Look... I understand you have a need to get out and really don't like to be locked up... but I can't allow you to harm her ex, her sister or anyone else. Other than that I am confident we can come to an agreement."

"And what would that be? You know you are cute? Now I see what my Kryptonian sees in you."

"Oh my God!" Alex breathed. "She is coming on to my sister! And she is so oblivious she doesn't see it!" She told J'onn.

Kara takes a deep breath again and runs her fingers through her hair. "Could we... could we... stay on topic!"

"So, my sweet thing, can you hang with me instead of Kara?" She sidled up to her, looking down at herself. "It is hard to be sexy when you are in a gown for Rao sake!" She pouted.

Alex had turned on the intercom and could hear everything going on in the room. She tried hard not to laugh at what Kara was dealing with at the moment. J'onn too could hear the flirting going on.

Kara can hear her sister's raised heartbeat and has a gut feeling she's fully aware and fights to keep herself composed. She opens her mouth to say something but then clamps it shut. Turning away from her she sees the two and gives them a look before mouthing the words 'you aren't helping!' And hangs her head.

Alex holds a hand over her mouth clearly giggling.

The Sorceress walks over to her. She puts an arm around her and pulls Kara into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "If you don't hate me, we could be good friends." She offered.

Alex snorted behind her hand as did J'onn.

Her eyes shoot wide at the embrace, she feels her heart start beating very quickly. "What can we call you?" She asks keeping her voice even.

"I am not known by a name. I am the essence of the previous Kara. But we have more than enough Kara's so you may call me something I like."

Alex says to John, "you know this could be a way for her to tame the Sorceress. The only problem is we're kind of pimping out Kara, to make the Sorceress happy."

She looks at Alex and swallows, she doesn't know of how to get out of this and really wishes there wasn't an audience. "I don't hate you... but I was terrified for that unborn child's life in your hands. Your temper frightens me... I know that because of Kara you won't hurt me intentionally but there is a strong possibility of me taking a hit for someone you wish to harm. I wish to be friend's... but I am still terrified and that is probably due to the saying... scared of what you don't know so I act defensively and in the past, it's always been to stop you. It's my job to protect," she closes her eyes, "you only came out briefly on that other planet." She swallows, "why didn't you come out when we were getting whipped or something?" She asks feeling the sensations of the memories from being a slave coming to the surface.

"I am not sure," She replied honestly. "I think it had something to do with her being in control of her emotions, she didn't flip out even though she was hurting it has to do with me being able to control her because she loses control she never lost control the entire time she was being mistreated." She reasoned. And continued. "But this thing with her ex-husband obviously took her off guard and I was able to swoop right in. I have to admit I don't like being in the back watching if I can get in in the front and be part of the center of attention I'm going to do it. Especially since I have a cutie like you to keep me company."

J'onn places a hand onto Alex's shoulder, "this could take a bad turn for your sister... this is the second time tonight she's mentioned it. Her emotions could get the better of her... you should go," he whispers to her knowing the other two are focused on what's transpiring between them.

The Sorceress looks at Kara with intent. "I may have a dark side, but I can sense the utter goodness in you. It is a delight to feel so free and good. I really like this good side to you Kara, and I believe my Kara likes it too. In fact, I guarantee it is your good side that appeals to her so much." She looks around. "Let me leave and we can have a lot of fun you and I." She eyed her lustfully.

"I really like you, and because she likes you as well, I give you my solemn pledge I will _never_ harm you." She smiles at her playfully. "So, may I be released now?"

Supergirl feels her fists clenching and step away from the Sorceress. "I know that what happened with Oliver took her off guard," her whole body goes tense. "Alex... _my_ Alex is everything to me," her mind flashes to seeing Overgirl's hand, her twin's hand holding Kara Queen's sister up by her throat. "When I saw you holding her... I saw my own hand threatening to kill my Alex... I saw her face," she turns to face her. Eyes are moist, "You have completely ignored my requests to leave them be and have focused entirely on flirting with me and I know that the only reason why you like me in any capacity is because of Overgirl.

"Everyone else to you is nothing... for me I _don't_ care what happens to _me_ , I know that they do," she points outside the room window. "Because they are the closest thing I have to family _but_ I'm stronger than everyone else in this building except you. My job is to protect them..." Her body shakes from the anger of all the events that have transpired up to this moment.

"Okay, I admit, I was flirting." She sits back on the bed. "You don't like the attention?" She smoothed her gown over her legs. "Can I have something to wear please? There isn't much to this piece of cloth, and I am used to robes!" She explained. "Kara I would like it if you call me by a name. I don't wish to harm you, if you want me to be good- I will try for you." She put her hands up. "I was in a rage. I didn't see the baby. I am sorry!" She apologized.

Supergirl goes into a cupboard and pulls out scrub pants and a shirt for her in a medium, setting them down onto the bed before sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, the blood rushing through her veins, she closes her eyes shut tight. In the past she'd take off to be in the skies for getting so angry. But she needs to get a hold of herself and keep the Sorceress calm or it will be all her fault.

"Thank you." She picks up the scrubs and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out in the scrubs. "I take it I can't leave yet?" She sits on the bed dejected. She looks at Supergirl. "You don't like me, do you? I was right about you hating me..." the Sorceress looked down, now very dejected.

Alex is still listening and watching wondering what her sister was going to do.

Dr. Hamilton walks in with a syringe. "Can I take a blood sample to see the difference between you and Kara?" She asked the Sorceress carefully. She looked at Supergirl for advice.

Supergirl, looks up from where she sits and nods, "yes..." She says softly before running her hands through her hair. "Dr. Hamilton... after you've taken the blood I'd like to take the Sorceress out to the city. Reason being, she's being very much cooperative which is something we need to appreciate and if I'm to get a working relationship with her... she'll need to see the city with her own eyes," she looks at the doctor as she does her work.

"Do you think that's wise Supergirl?" Susan asked drawing blood with the kryptonite needle. "I am not sure it is safe. Overgirl's suit has been dried out and is hanging in the closet there. I am concerned more people could get hurt." She explained taking three vials of blood from her inner arm.

"That needle is painful! I don't like kryptonite and neither does Kara." She told her.

She nods and stands, "as it sits... she has the power to take off whenever she wants. And with me escorting her, it's not a chase."

"You know J'onn will not approve of her flying around free." She told her sternly.

"I did apologize, doesn't that mean anything here?" The Sorceress asked.

She walks over to Overgirl's suit. "Yes, now that is an outfit!" She sighs in appreciation. She grabs it up and heads back to the bathroom.

J'onn steps into the room, "if I don't approve she'll grow out of our control," he says with his arms across his chest. "Supergirl, keep us updated regularly through com's."

"Kara you can't let that menace be around the population! And no one knows about Overgirl!" Hamilton told her depositing the blood in three different vials.

The Sorceress walked back out. Her blue eyes flashed angrily. "I am _not_ a menace!" She placed the scrubs on the bed.

Supergirl looks at Dr. Hamilton, "it's still night, we'll be fine." She offers the doctor a smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..." turning to the Sorceress she motions for her to follow as she flies out of the building. Not wanting to cause a scene and walk through and snatching up a com's on the way out while dropping off Winn's phone.

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned for the public.

Alex stepped up. "I will monitor you two, so the doctor has nothing to worry about okay?"

The Sorceress looks at Kara for guidance. "Is this okay?" She asked her young Kryptonian girl.

Kara nods, "I love you Alex... and next time do as I ask," she looks at her with concern. "That could have gone sideways." Looking at the Sorceress, "yes."

"I love you too. But I want you both to be safe. As I said, I will monitor you two."

She puts her ear piece back in her ear.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	18. City Lights

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

WARNING: Steamy for KaraMel

* * *

"So where to?" The Sorceress asked smiling, "And I still need a name." She takes Kara's hand and they walk out of the infirmary.

"This is too weird..." Alex mutters to J'onn

"First... the center of the city at the highest point," Kara says and she picked up on the comment. She agrees but at the same time they can't trigger the Sorceress. They fly hand in hand out the window.

"This is dangerous for Kara!" Alex snapped at J'onn. "What if she turns on her!"

J'onn rubs his face, "what makes you think she'll turn on your sister?" He asks.

* * *

Winn walks to see Oliver and Alex, "hey! So, your sister... or rather the Sorceress and Supergirl have left the building." He rubs his hands together. "She's being cooperative... for the time being. How're you doing?"

"I am fine. My neck is a little sore. But the baby is fine." She told him.

Oliver stands up, "just a few bruises and scrapes, I'm just happy Alex and the baby are okay," he smiles.

"Time for your ultrasound." Hamilton told her. "Only male allowed here is the Father."

Alex was sent back to the infirmary and she is just getting last min checks. The ultra sound has been completed. "So, what do you think of having a girl?" Alex asked Oliver. "I told you they thought it was a girl. And Hamilton just confirmed it."

Oliver sighs, sitting back next to her, "honestly? I'm going to be very protective over her," he smiles at her. "I'm no shotgun Daddy... I'll have my cross bow mounted up hidden away next to the front door," he winks at her.

"No dating till she's a teenager?" Alex teased.

He wavers his hand as a maybe, "mmm 18? At least by then she'll have built herself up to defend with multiple forms of martial arts and... hmmm probably shouldn't teach her guns," he grins before turning to her belly. He runs his fingers over it gently, "Daddy will do all he can to protect you... until Mommy puts her foot down."

"Why would I do that?" She asked him grinning.

"I might be too protective... I dono," he smirks at her before giving the belly a kiss and standing up to look at her fondly. "You are beautiful," he says softly.

"Thank you but I think you may miss your gorgeous wife. I feel bad that my adopted sister is back to hating me again." She sighed.

"That was the Sorceress that treated you that way. Not your sister." The doctor told her.

He blinks in surprise, "I have no wife," he gestures to his hand that hasn't had a band on in months and no tan line to prove it. "You are the one I love... you are gorgeous... and to see your smile every day warms this old man's heart."

"You are not old!" Alex teased him.

"Okay lovebirds. Ultrasound is finished. You have a healthy baby girl at this stage, and J'onn has set you up some private quarters. Alex get dressed and I will have you brought to them."

Alex rose off the table and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

The Sorcoress was looking over the vast city on the roof of a skyscraper. "This is nice. Do you hang out here often?" She looked at her smiling.

"Not here... no... I've got a different spot here in the city, it's just a little corner of the building. Shelter," she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool air going through her hair and ruffling her cape. "There's no place like home."

"So what would you like my name to be?" She asked Supergirl.

She turns to look over her shoulder, "I don't know... I thought you'd have an idea."

"Well I don't have a name other than being an aspect of the Kara Sorceress. So as long as I like it- any name will do. Is there a nice Kryptonian name you wish me to use?'

She lands on the edge of the building top, looking down at the city streets. "Is Kara aware of what is going on?" She asks out of curiosity.

"No. Sometimes we get glimmers of what the other is doing but rarely." She laughed, "We are in a blissful state of unaware." She looks at her. "You want her back don't you?" She looks out at the city sadly. "I was never wanted. The other Kara repeatedly tried to get rid of me, and now you are probably going to try."

She sits down dejectedly. "I can give you your Kara back if you want." She offered sadly.

She shakes her head, "no... you're a prisoner in your own body," she looks at her again. "Essentially a second personality, feared because of our prior experience with another Dark Sorceress."

"I will leave for now." Suddenly Kara Queen goes limp and lies back on the roof of the skyscraper.

She groans and pulls herself up with her arms. Halfway propped up she spots her twin. "Kara?" She looked puzzled. "What am I doing up here? Last I recall I was in the infirmary getting yelled at." She looks at her sadly.

She kneels, then stands up, brushing her leather pants off. "Was it the Sorceress again? What did she do this time?" She shook her head angrily.

She rubs at her face, "we talked... she wants to be a friend," Kara answers while looking out at the view. "There's a lot to wrap my head around."

"A friend?" She shook her head. "Don't trust her!" She tears up. "I hate being a split personality!" She looks away from Kara in embarrassment covering her face. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked looking away.

"She's trapped in your body... in your head and she wants to help and... she was flirting with me heavily back at the DEO. But I think that has more to do with your feelings towards me. She apologized for attacking Alex, which reminds me I need to contact my sister with an update," she taps her com. "Alex, you there?"

"Yep."

"Kara Queen is back... Sorceress was calm with me and was clearly dejected about her situation. She let Kara Queen return," she informs and turns around to face her twin.

"Really? Okay I will let J'onn know. You need to let her know Oliver and Alex are in the DEO so stay away! I did hear the baby is fine." She added.

"We'll go back to my loft..." she smiles, "I'm happy to hear that, thank you Alex. And let me know when Dr. Livingston wants to see us."

"I will check on your appointments."

"Are you still mad?" Kara asked tentatively.

She swings her legs over the side, "I'm not happy about a lot of things... and right now until we can get your anger... and hers under control, let's just say we have a lot to work on." She clasps her hands together. "I know you're not going to like this, but I am happy that Oliver has someone else in his life."

"Why would I not like that? I have you. At least... I think I do." She looks at her depressed. "Are we still together? Or did I ruin _that_ too?" She bit her lower lip. She gasped. "Did the Sorceress hurt you?" She wrapped her hands around herself feeling very vulnerable.

She raises her hands, "slow down..." she walks over to her upon hearing a rumble in the sky and grumbles. Ignoring it for the time being. "Look, she never came close to trying to harm me, she actually pledged to never harm me, but I didn't care about that. I care about the safety of everyone else first," she kneels down next to her. "Why did you get angry about Oliver?"

"It hurt that he dumped me then hurt more that he killed me. I am sorry, but I was not expecting to lose my name right away. Now I am the exact same name as you. How am I going to be identified? Kara Zor-El twin? Or am I now Overgirl only? I am certainly not a Queen anymore." She eyed Supergirl. "So, you are mad because you think I have feelings for the asshole? No Kara I am mad for the way I was treated by him! Pretty sure if you were married and killed off you would be angry too!" She growled upset.

"He cast me off like yesterday's shoe!" She burst out, "Then stomped on it for good measure!"

"Oliver and Alex are back at the DEO, the baby is fine," Supergirl says and furrows her eye brows. "I would be upset... crushed but with being a journalist I've learned to get both sides of the story before bringing judgement."

She looks away, now with her arms folded in front of her. Wind flapping her cape in the breeze.

"I have no name other than yours. And I am dead. So, I guess from now on I will only be Overgirl." She lowered her head in shame, still with her back to Kara.

Placing a hand onto her shoulder, "if my Alex was straight and Mon-El hooked up with her and got her pregnant I'd be distant with them. I'd be crushed from him going to my sister, but in the other hand I'd also recognize that I was gone for a really long time and found someone else while I was gone." She swallows, "I know he wouldn't have done it unless he was tormented about the ifs and everything. The fact that you are so torn up tells me you do care, and the DEO can reinstate your government ID. They did so when you first got here and can do it again. But you need to accept that things were out of _all_ of our hands, Kara. He moved on and so did you," she stands up and watches lightning flash across the sky.

"I don't want my ID reinstated. I will stay dead. I am Overgirl." She told her still looking away cape flapping in the wind.

Supergirl takes a step towards her, "you're going to have to stay away from Oliver and Alex... I don't want to risk the baby being harmed... please understand. You know you anger easy."

"I would never harm a baby. Maybe a long time ago...but not now Kara." She looked back at her over her shoulder. "I am saddened that you think I would." She sits back down, heavily dejected, legs dangling over the roof top.

"No... but knowing Oliver has started a family with your sister, seeing it... any amount of anger will go tenfold for the Sorceress and she will react on your behalf," Kara walks up just behind her and feels rain start to pour onto them both.

"I am dead. Maybe I should just try to get rid of her. She is a liability that is ruining my life!" Overgirl told her bitterly. Not making the attempt to get up this time.

She hovers in the air in front of her, "I wouldn't do that," Kara places a hand onto her knee. "We need to find a way for you two be able to communicate with one another."

"Kryptonite is the one thing that will kill her. Of course I will go too...but if she is that dangerous I won't stand in the way of her destruction. Her actions made you angry with me! You were yelling at me Kara. I don't want to keep being the other person. This is too much for me, it's got to be too much for you." She started to shake, first tears then sobs mixed in with the rain.

She reaches up to cup her face, "we'll figure this out. She willingly gave you your body back which means there's the possibility of you working together and me trusting the both of you."

Her face is drenched in the rain and tears. She swallowed. "Do you still want me?" She asked pitifully.

Kara hovers closer to her and kisses her forehead, "I still want to be with you, but we need to get you sorted out first," she wipes her own face of the rain water and notices she is drenched as a fork of lightning goes off overhead with a resounding boom that shakes the city.

"Okay we need to get out of this lightning." She told her standing back up again.

"I love you very much my sweet Kara Angel." She kisses her deeply on the lips, tongue searching for pleasure.

She takes her shoulders and takes off to the loft, getting there as lightning lights up the sky again. They make it to the loft. Drenched in rain.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	19. Emotional Drama

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

"Should we get out of these wet clothes?" Overgirl asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I need to talk to the Sorceress again... but only when you're ready," Kara unzips her top. "And yes."

* * *

Oliver and Winn return after an errand which includes Alex's favourite Kawartha Ice Cream.

Winn hands the small bucket to her, "I'm getting a room set up for you, if you would like to stay here for a while and if not," he shrugs, "just want you happy."

Oliver smiles, "the pantry is stocked on your favourite treats by the way," he hands Alex a spoon before taking a seat.

"Thank you Oliver." She said digging into her small tub of ice cream.

"Have you thought of names?" Oliver asks her and smirks as she eats.

"I have. What do you think of Olivia Alexandra?"

He blinks, "a combination of both of our names?" He rubs his chin in thought. "I like Olivia... but I also like Rose... Lilly... Emma... Amy... wow I like short names," he chuckles. "Have to keep in mind the acronym for her too!" He touches her shoulder gently.

"How about Olivia Rose?"

He tilts his head to the side, "what happened to giving her your name?"

"You like Rose and I like it too."

He leans in, "Rose Alexandra Queen," he looks down into her bucket of ice cream to see a ring in her next scoop.

"I still like Olivia for your name in female form." She spoons up another bit of ice cream and sees something sticking out. She pulls it out of her tub. It is a ring.

She looks at him, after licking the ice cream off it. She sees a large diamond in the middle of it. "Oliver?" She holds the ring in her hand.

He kneels down next to her, "will you marry me Alexandra Danvers?"

"Yes of course I will!" She tells him still holding it. She hands him the ring, and puts her hand out for him to put it on.

He stands up grinning, taking the ring to move it up her finger.

They kissed and smiled at each other. "You are sure? I really don't want you to feel obligated from the baby." She told him.

He kisses her again, "I am sure... I want _you_ for the rest of my life." He looks into her eyes. "With you I forget about my past and I see a bright future with you. I love you Alex, and I will stay true to you and our kids. I promise I'll protect you and our baby girl."

Oliver stands up and gives Alex a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep... I'm going out for a run, I'm not going to be able to sleep right away," he winks at her. "Anything you want me to get you?" He takes her hand gently as he can tell she's about to drift off.

"No baby 's kicking I am sore and tired."

He lifts her hand and gives her a kiss on the knuckles, "okay, don't be afraid to call me if you want anything." He steps out quietly, not wanting to wake her and he closes the door quietly.

Meanwhile Kara and Kara were dry and sleeping in her bed when suddenly Overgirl awakened. As soon as Oliver started running outside the DEO her intense hearing picked up his heartbeat.

She checked if Kara was asleep. Kara Danvers is out like a light, sleeping in her bed for the first time in over a year.

Oliver rounds a corner and pauses to check his pockets for change to grab a Gatorade.

She quietly got up and grabbed her leather suit. She made a face as it was very uncomfortable getting into wet leather.

Stepping out he guzzles a red Gatorade in under a minute, looking at his watch to see the time before tossing the empty bottle into a recycle bin.

"Okay Sorceress," she said quietly and more in her head. "Confront only, no hurting him." She paused realizing Kara will be furious with her. She tip toed to the window, quietly pulled it open enough to slip out- and flew off quickly.

She honed in on his heartbeat, and was careful not to startle him. She landed in back of the store and walked up in front of him.

"Oliver..." She said, attempting to be cordial. "Don't run. I really don't want to hurt you." She explained when she saw him tense up and his heartbeat accelerated.

He jumps, as he was about to put a headphone into his ear and takes a step back. Fearful after the prior encounter.

She puts her hands up. "I wanted you to know. That wasn't me that attacked you. It was the Sorceress."

"Okay..." He clears his throat, willing his nerves to settle down. Nodding, "okay... but she got triggered into attacking me... is it because of Alex?" He asks hesitantly.

"I just need to know why you didn't wait longer before killing me off? Of everyone missing I _was_ the only one declared _dead_!" She got a little heated from that admission. "Yes, seeing Alex didn't help matters." She admitted gritting her teeth.

He raises his hands in defense, "I didn't want to! I really didn't... look could we go to the nearby park and talk about this?" He asks hearing thunder rumbling overhead and he glares at the sky. As though challenging the storm to start up again.

"I am hurt Oliver. We were over, _that_ doesn't bother me. You _killing_ me bothers me! It is like you cast me off. That I meant nothing. I now have no ID thanks to you!" She started to get angry again. She backed away from him. "I am sorry for the Sorceress part in this. I would never harm a baby now... you know I changed."

He holds his hands up, "okay-okay-okay! I'll tell you if you take a deep breath okay?" Feeling nervous again and starting to cross the street as it starts spitting again to go to the park.

She could feel the Sorceress trying to surface. "A deep breath Oliver? What are you attempting to say?"

"I was barely sleeping anymore," he starts, "I hadn't slept in days... maybe a week. I was just barely eating. I kept thinking about you and wondering what had happened to you after you escaped. I..." He swallows, "I tortured Veronica to get information on your whereabouts faster." He looks at her, "I was so afraid of losing you that I was being... you know," he shakes his head as he takes a seat on a park bench.

"No!" She said backing further away. She felt the electricity arcing through her fingers. She closed her fists tightly. "I said No!" She looked like she was mad talking to herself.

"I was watching over your sister in the hospital-" he watches the electricity, "okay no talk on Alex. Sorry," he says hurriedly.

"No hurting!" She whined, trying to get through to the sorceress.

"I... I started seeing you in my room," he says looking off into the distance. "I would wake up and you'd be standing there," he rubs his face. "I assumed it was due to lack of sleep... closing my eyes, my mind was on you and I'd open them, and you'd be there but I couldn't see your face. I felt like I was being haunted by you," he looks at the grass with his eyes moist.

"So, you killed me from not sleeping! Out of grief?" She asked angry.

"I told myself over and over," he gets stronger with his voice, "she's strong! She can't be dead! You know she can't be dead!" He rubs at his eyes.

"Haunted? Killing me before my time? How would you like it?" She asked feeling control slipping away.

"I told J'onn and saw Dr. Livingston, he prescribed sleeping pills and I thought I felt like myself when I finally got sleep. Then the alarms went off at the DEO, I scrambled to get my gear and go out. I took point with J'onn surveying. And then..." He presses his lips together tightly.

"I... I saw you, standing there but I couldn't make out your face right away. And when you vanished I froze... after that I told myself you must have died, and I was seeing your ghost," he looks at her. "I'm sorry..."

The bolts came out of her hands and she barely had time to direct it into a nearby tree. It exploded throwing wood splinters and branches everywhere. She looked around seeing NCPD coming up to them. "Oh, that's all I need!" She groaned.

He jumps from his seat when the tree explodes.

She knew she couldn't fly away as it would frame Kara for this. "Rao..." She groaned not knowing what to do.

They point their guns at her.

Oliver looks around and puts his hands into the sky, "sorry... that was a mistake, all is under control," he says trying to assure the cops.

Overgirl put up her hands. "It was an accident."

He moves in front of Kara, shielding her from the guns.

"This was all a misunderstanding... a science experiment, I'm sorry we should have done it at the university."

"Supergirl? That's a different outfit for you isn't it?" The officer asks. "You don't have to lie. We know you are with Supergirl."

He feels himself rush through, "wh-what? No this isn't Supergirl!" He smiles, "she just came from a costume party!"

"She looks just like her except for the outfit."

"She did really good though right? Everyone says she looks like her and put her own spin on the costume!" He smiles making light of it.

The cops look suspicious.

"I'm in engineering and needed her help with a project so she left the party to meet me here and the thing went off and yeah, I'm so sorry."

One gets on an earpiece and calls back up. Soon another car pulls up. A dark haired Latino stepped out of the car.

"Sawyer. You know Supergirl. Is this not her?" The officer asked the lady cop walking up.

Oliver swallows, but smiles, "You can fine me, and I didn't think things through obviously. I'm sorry, this is my university friend," he explains to the Latino.

She chuckled. "Yeah that's her." She walks over to the startled woman. "This is my ex's sister."

Overgirl's eyes went wide but stayed quiet.

Oliver looks at his ex, he frowns, sad that he couldn't help protect her better.

"Have we met?" she asked curious

"What are you getting at Danvers? Of course we've met!"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Maggie walks up close to her seeing the young woman tense. "Danvers you don't want me to tell them that you're Supergirl do you?"

Kara realized at this point that this woman obviously knew her twin. Could this be the lady that she heard about that used to be Alex's ex? Rao! She was in trouble now.

"Yep, yep she's her crazy sister. No worries you guys can run along now."

"Well then why is she dressed like that?"

"I told you she's crazy she thinks she's Supergirl or something."

The cops cleared out realizing it was a false alarm.

"So little Danvers are you going to tell me why you just heat vision one of our oldest Park trees?"

Overgirl had no idea what to say.

"How is Alex anyway?"

"Alex? I guess she's alright."

"Well can you tell her I said hi I've been thinking a lot about her I don't know, I think somehow maybe we should talk or something." She looked her over. "Is that your new suit? I really like it! Much more tough-looking you know compared to that Girl Scout one you wore all the time."

Overgirl smiled. "Yeah I just started wearing it."

"Does she talk about me anymore?" Maggie asked curious.

Overgirl decided to just answer whatever came into her mind. The Sorceress took off and left her with the damaged tree.

"Yes..." She replied quickly.

"Kara, you are acting different." Maggie commented. "Who is your friend?" She looks at Oliver.

"Umm I have to go." She quickly flew out of there. Leaving Oliver to deal with the detective.

"She is one quirky girl. Guess that's the alien in her." She looked at Oliver. "How do you know Kara?" She asked.

He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "to be honest," he swallows hard and then looks at her and clears his throat. "How much do you know?" He asks curious.

"More than you think." She replied smirking. "I wanted to laugh at your terrible lies! Kara was in rare form. Where did she meet you?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, "then I've got to tell you the truth... she's not your Kara. _We_ are from an alternate Earth and took refuge here," he says, wanting to be open with someone who knows more than he expected. "I did my best with my lies to protect _Your_ Kara."

"What? I don't get it she looks just like Kara!"

He cringes but nods, "yes... she's her twin as we call her," he sees the sun is starting to rise. "It's a long story... but I'd be happy to tell you over breakfast," he smiles as he'd be happy to tell Agent Danvers about the run in.

"I could do breakfast." She nods. "And _no_ donut jokes!"

He smiles and shakes his head, "I promise, though you look like you eat how I do," he taps his chin in thought. "I could cook us something, if you've got a fridge full."

"Nah there is a coffee shop around the corner. You want a ride?"

He chuckles, "are you sure? I'm a really good cook," he walks with her to her car.

"Yeah coffee shop is all I have time for."

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	20. Therapy and Conflict

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Meantime Overgirl flies back into the loft. Hoping Supergirl is still asleep...

Supergirl is stepping out of the bathroom in her house coat, even though she slept for a bit, it was restful till she saw Overgirl wasn't there. She hears her enter the loft, "where did you take off to?" She asks curiously while looking at her old clothes again to pick out something to wear.

"Uh… I spoke with Oliver. Before you yell at me- I didn't hurt him! I just wanted to talk to him. Find out his reasons for killing me off."

She pauses as she pulls a dress shirt out, midnight blue, button up with collar and cream dress pants. Taking a deep breath, she lets it out slowly, "and?"

"Well the Sorceress tried to come out again. I was able to control her!" She stated excitedly. "I felt the electricity going through my fingers. I didn't let her shoot it at him!"

She drops her house coat and grabs a bra before pulling the shirt on. "So, you didn't like his reason I take it," she starts buttoning it up. "You are getting a handle on her?"

"Uh sort of. I fired the charge into a tree and exploded it."

Kara freezes as she pulls on her underwear, face paling, "you didn't..."

"It was really loud and messy, and some police persons came over to investigate. They thought I was you. I knew if I took off I would be framing you...so I stayed. Oliver was lying trying to cover for me. They could tell we were both lying about who I was, so they called a cop over that _knew_ you!"

Kara plops herself onto the corner of the bed, "great..." she mumbles and looks up at the mention of the cop. "Maggie..." she smiles at the fond memories of her. "She's a good cop, dated Alex for a while... got engaged... but she didn't want kids and Alex did," she pulls her pants on. "Are you okay?" She asks looking up at her.

"Yeah. She thought I was you. She liked my suit. Said it looked tough. But Kara, she covered for me saying I was you. Her ex's crazy sister that likes to dress up as Supergirl. She knows all about you." She continued, making a face concerned. "I'm sorry, I tried not to compromise your position. She was really nice to me though." She bit her lower lip concerned. "I flew away after the other cops left."

She nods, "I know, she _knows_ me, she knows the DEO, everything," she zips up her pants and grabs a pair of socks. "You need to start going out in casual clothes like I do, or you'll be mistaken for me," she sighs and fusses with her hair in the mirror.

She smiled at her. "If it helps I think Oliver stayed back to talk with her." Then nodded. "I will." She assured her.

Kara nods, "yeah, he'll explain, Maggie was the one that introduced us to the alien bar," she grabs her glasses and sighs. "And you and Oliver?" She turns to face her.

"Alex's ex still likes her. She told me to tell Alex hi. Kara I am not wearing glasses! Besides they are _not_ much of a disguise you know."

She takes a seat on the corner of the bed, "they were given to me originally to help my head. When I came to Earth my sensors were too heightened and Dr. Danvers gave me these, lead lined, to help me adjust. Though now I'm just used to them," she motions for her to come over. "You and Oliver... "

She sits next to her.

"Are you two good now or do I need to be concerned that you'll take off again?"

"I'm sorry. I just had to know why he did it. He did sound genuinely sorry he had to do it. I wouldn't call it good...but we got along better when he saw I fought the Sorceress to keep him from harm..." She lays a hand on her arm. "You may get the blame for the tree though."

She rubs at the back of her neck, "please, just next time be open with me and I'll do my best to not get angry, okay? And yes... I'm anticipating it to go in the news," she looks at her before standing up. "I have to see Dr. Livingston, I need my head sorted out before going back to work," she cups her face. "I love you."

She leans in to kiss her. "I am so sorry about the tree."

"Is he only seeing you this morning?"

Kara returns the kiss softly, "he didn't mention you. But I told him you were up in the night and would probably like some sleep. The three of us need new phones," she smirks.

"Yes I need a phone." She agreed. "That was one of the first things we lost."

Kara looks at Overgirl's duffle bag, "are you going to join me or are you going to get some rest?" She turns to her.

"He didn't tell you I was in the session so no. I don't think he is ready for both of us." She pulls out her night shirt and sheds her suit. "Besides, I am fine- don't need sessions." She climbs into bed, looking at her innocently.

Kara walks over to her and runs her fingers down her arm. "We'll go out shopping later to get you a full wardrobe, okay?" She leans down to give her a kiss, "you were affected as well, you'll get a session, and thank you for trying," she caresses her face.

"I love you and don't want to jeopardize what we have in vengeance. I kinda understand, but it did hurt being killed off." And she smirked at her. "And that session? Not if I can help it!" She chuckled softly to her. "You know I hate that stuff." She pulled the covers over her.

"I love you too, but I've gotta jet," she taps her nose playfully.

"Ok I am sorry about that tree. Just let J'onn know it was me. Not you. You- Kara Danvers is on that report."

Supergirl steps away, "I will," and gives one last wave before flying out her window and getting to the DEO in record time. "Wow... it's been _too_ long," she smiles at the familiar surroundings and people.

Dr. Livingston sees Kara come in. "Good to see you remembered your appointment this time young lady." He smiled at her indicating she should lie in the bed. He holds a light cover. "Do you want to be covered?" He asked.

Kara takes her seat, "a lot has happened since we last spoke," she lies down. She looks over, "no I'm fine."

He hands her a bottle of water and puts the cover aside.

"Yes, over a year. I will be recording this session. I will add what needs to be added, but you will be doing all the talking." He informed her.

Taking the bottle, she toys with the lid a bit. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you simply recount what happened, how it happened and how you are coping with it?" He suggested. "The more personal it gets the better to really get the crux of the problems Kara."

She remembers the last time she was forced to remember therapy- it was after being held by Lillian, and then getting stabbed didn't help. Kara thinks about it.

"I was shot down with Kryptonie darts... woke up in chains being shocked out of revenge," she shudders. "I was put into a fight and... _killed_ an alien."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Awful... he was a cyborg and injected kryptonite into his veins thinking it would be an enhancement. Broke my hand when I first punched him... I used my heat vision on his eye... I was forced to kill... I hated it!" She says angrily. "I took a life and I'm the only one who is bothered by it!"

"I understand. But you have to understand it was your life or his. Would you have traded your life for this gladiator stranger?"

Kara frowns, still angry about it, "no."

"Okay then. It's kill or be killed in that world. You must make peace with that Kara. What else do you have to tell me?"

She looks at him, "people rely on me to set a good example. I set a standard, with each enemy I have fought to never kill and this one time... I did. What're they going to think of me? Will they still trust me and the decisions I make?" Kara asks, running her hands through her hair, "I didn't even try to talk him down... what does that say about me?"

"You were in a strange environment and I don't think the rules apply."

Rubbing her face she lies onto her back again, really not looking forward to the next memory. "I tried to escape... after that fight but they brought Kara Queen out... chained her to a pole and threatened to whip her. I thought if I stopped they wouldn't... but they shoved me down," tears well up in her eyes. "Stripped me of my uniform... and I _listened_ as they whipped her before they chained me," tears begin rolling down her cheeks. "I was then chained and whipped... I didn't realize till the first one that kryptonite was in the whip," her bottom lip quivers. " _Ten_... ripping my skin open... it hurt so much and I," she closes her eyes and feels the tears start flowing freely, her body shaking. "I had my mind replacing clashes of thunder with the sound of the whip... it still haunts me," she covers her face.

He hands her the Kleenex box. "I am sorry you went through this. But you are strong, and you fought through this."

Pressing her lips together tightly, "being put into the slave clothes... tossed into our cell with red sun emitter collars... listening to the screams... the begging... the fights... the crying all going on around me and comforting Kara." She blows her nose gently, "I didn't think I was going to get home... it all sat and sagged into my mind that I wasn't getting out of there. I wasn't going to see Alex again or Mon-El and that _hurt_... I gave Kara Queen mouth to mouth when I found a chunk of kryptonite in her skin and she'd stopped breathing." She sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

"You found comfort in each other. It is good that you at least had each other. You went through alot Kara, you both did. But you are _strong_ Kara, you can get through this because of the inner strength you have."

"After each thing... I would push it to the back of my mind to focus on the next. If I dwelled then... I would become overwhelmed with my emotions," she takes the bottle and drinks half of it in one go. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I kissed Kara Queen to help calm her. And when we _finally_ escaped, well she had to carry me out as I got a whip around my neck and a chunk of kryptonite was in my neck. After that I noticed my attraction to her and she made love to me," she blows her nose again. "I reciprocated and later we snuck onto a ship... got into an escape pod and wound up on the planet we were found on."

"You are a survivor. You both are. I could tell you how to handle this, but the fact is you already know how. This is just one more obstacle in the life of Supergirl. It was your decision to lead the heroe's life, and because you crossed the lowlife scum you did- she had a vendetta against you. This is the price for leading the life you do. Recrimination. I am not saying it's right, but unfortunately it is considered common place with thugs and organized crime like her."

He looked at her with kind eyes. "Do you understand what I am saying?" He continued. "I wish there was an easy way to stop this recrimination, but there really isn't. You know the saying- a hero's work is never done? This applies."

She nods, sniffling, "I never thought any of this would happen... I didn't realize how much I'd be doing and dealing with," she rubs at her face. "Ever since I took the job... so much in my personal life and how I viewed things has changed and because of those thugs... I feel like," she bites her bottom lip. Trying to think of the best way to say it, "they've pushed me in directions that isn't me. The things I had to do as a hero but out there I was just Kara... and," she swallows, "trying to do the right thing... it felt impossible!" She hangs her head.

"I had to be sneaky, I became someone I'm not and I never want to have to sink to that level again!" She sits up. "Just barely getting by on that planet, working as an officer of the peace to try and get home seemed to be out of reach the longer I was there." She looks at her hands, "then I heard Alex's heart beat... it felt so surreal... after over a year I still recognised it... and when I saw her _all_ of the doubts I'd been harbouring for months lifted!" She looks up at him.

"Yes, you both wanted to come home bad enough that you connected on the planet with a star gate. Now did I hear right it was destroyed so you three and the agents will never be found?" He pulled up his notes on his tablet. "Yes, I have here Overgirl destroyed it according to Alex. Do you have anything else you would like to add Kara Danvers?"

Kara looks down, "the drama with Kara and Oliver... when she attacked them. I know she had every right to get angry about being labeled as dead. But... when she was attacking them, as the Sorceress... I felt that if she was angered that much by it. I felt like it meant she still cared for Oliver... that what we'd built up together meant very little. I felt very little to her when she was showing so much anger that I got angry at her and the Sorceress... deep down I was really sad and felt lesser," she looks at the cuffs to her shirt absentmindedly.

"Do you still feel less around her? I know she loves you very much. She told me this before your ill -fated trip. It is my guess she always had loved you. She told me she was taken by your kindness on the island, and what you did for her enduring surgery- so she could have a heart and lungs. That meant _alot_ to her and I was never able to tell you. Now that you are together I can."

She shifts in her seat a little, "she took off this morning to ask Oliver about his side of the story. She managed to keep the Sorceress in check... I had told her to stay away from them to avoid any problems. She blew up a tree!" She swings her legs over and rubs her face before looking up at him. "I love her, but I still do in a sense... I am not afraid of the Sorceress anymore, now that I've had a chat with her. But I do fear what will happen if I were to not give to her in return. I know she loves me but her going behind my back even though it turned out okay and spiking enough rage with the Sorceress... I still feel it yeah."

She looks down. "I had wondered if she still felt for him... for me I was happy he found someone else and she didn't wind up crushing him. I didn't expect her reaction. In over a year there was no hiccup with the Sorceress and _bam_! We get home and I'm back to chasing her," she rubs at her eyes. "I thought we'd gotten past it and for me that was a step back... I don't want to go back to having to _keep_ bringing her back in because her emotions are fight or flight!"

"Do you see yourself leaving her Kara?"

Kara rubs the back of her neck, "she needs to come back to me," she whispers. "I won't leave her... but she can't stay focused on her ex and his family life that is growing. I need her here," she looks up at him. "I need her for _us_ and yes it sucks she has no ID... but what matters to me is us. Our relationship and moving forward, taking our steps of integrating back into society here."

"As I said she loves you and I am sure she will be by your side."

Kara nods and rubs the back of her neck, "any other advice?"

"You both just need to be there for each other. That is my best advice." He looks at her. "Are you having nightmares from your ordeal? Are you sleeping okay?"

Kara squeezes her neck a little, "nightmares... yeah... most nights I was sleeping fine and then recently the nightmares started up again. It's mostly the whipping and the feeling of never seeing my family again... _losig_ everyone," she closes her eyes as she faces the floor. She sniffles, "when a feeling hits that you're not going to be rescued."

"Would you like a sleeping pill prescription?"

She shakes her head, head in her hand, "no... if something happens I'll be useless to everyone. Until my twin has control over her emotions, it has to be me."

"You two need phones, I can't reach her."

Nodding slowly, "I know, I'll be getting us each a phone when I'm done here," she looks up at him.

"You know you don't have to be Supergirl for a while. Why don't you take time off? J'onn is still masquerading as you and the people don't know you have been gone all this time.

Kara stands up while rubbing at her face, "how long do you think I'll be able to not jump at everything I hear?" She asks him seriously.

"You have gone through much trauma. It will be awhile. That was not a request. I am not declaring you fit for duty for now."

Her jaw drops, "what? I've been acting as law enforcement on that other planet for months!"

"That doesn't mean you were fit Kara."

"What do you think is going to happen while I'm out there?" She asks folding her arms across her chest. "I've been _dealing_ with it all while not on Earth."

"I don't know but you yourself mentioned you jump at every sound." He turns off his tablet. "I will inform the Director. You are on leave for now." He pauses, "Since I cannot call your twin, perhaps you can send her in?" He looks at his appointment book. "I can see her at four o clock today. Tell her I am expecting her."

"I don't jump at every sound! Lightning is the only thing that caught me off guard _in_ the past," she clenches her fists at her sides but takes a deep breath. "I finally get home and want to return to my regular life and you won't let me normalize," she comments frustrated.

"Don't be mad. I will re- evaluate in a week. In the meantime, get some rest. You can go now Kara."

She bites her bottom lip in frustration and walks out of the office, her blood boiling.

* * *

Sorry a lot has been going on, primarily the holidays and family time and... you get it lol. I hope you enjoyed this and things will continue!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	21. Commiseration and Blindsided

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex was enjoying a cup of coffee when she heard the familiar knock at her door She opened it to see her sister.

"Hi Kara, want a cup of coffee?"

She shakes her head, "no thanks, I'm too frustrated with Dr. Livingston," she frowns at her. "Oh, and Maggie says "hi."

"Maggie! When did you see her?" Alex asked, nearly choking on her coffee.

Kara rubs her back, "she ran into my twin, Oliver had coffee with her to go over it all with her. Sorry I have bad timing."

"What do you mean by bad timing? Sit down, calm down and explain slowly why you are angry with Livingston, and how your twin saw Maggie? Do you want some donuts?" She hands her the box.

Kara takes one, "sorry, I should have waited on telling you about Maggie when sitting and not just throwing it out there," she frowns and takes a seat. Taking a bite, "Kara left in the early morning to question Oliver about why he pronounced her dead... I wasn't happy either when I found out," she looks at her seeing a face. "She kept the Sorceress under control but blew up a tree, Maggie was called in and waved the cops off." She finishes her donut on the next bite and rubs at her temples. "He's keeping me on _leave_ until our next meeting next week," she says through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Why?"

She looks up at her, "I..." She grimaces wishing she hadn't said anything. "I made a mention that thunder still sounds like a whip for me now and then."

"There is no reason to rush into work again. Kara you have been through a lot. I agree with him. Take time off... you have to reset yourself, that does not mean running off and throwing yourself into saving the city again." She patted her sister on the shoulder, sat down next to her and gave her a big hug. "I for one was miserable without you which is why I got lost in space to find you." She handed her a chocolate fudge donut.

"I too am stuck with sessions. I allowed Roulette to be tortured..."

She saw the disapproving look of Kara that nearly crushed her.

"I did it to find you! I would never have been able to find you without names of galaxies to enter into the time gate. I am not proud of the behavior though. J'onn ordered an evaluation on me. I too am on leave." She admitted.

She rubs at her eyes, "who tortured her?" She looks at her, "I didn't think the DEO allowed that."

"We don't. Oliver did. He too is in trouble. Ironically it was to get his wife back...guess that didn't go as planned. So, we are off work together. What should we do?" Alex asked changing the subject.

Kara stands up, " _If_ there is an emergency that J'onn cannot handle... or more than one that I need to be there for, I'm going," she places her hands onto her hips and starts pacing. "I wanted normality Alex... I wanted to get back home and get back to normal but now I can't. All of those _months_ pining for home and now I've had it taken away from me!"

"Kara calm down. It's a vacation for you! Make the most of it sweetie." She grabs her into a tight hug. "At least you weren't suspended! I was and so was Oliver for our part in the torture." She paused and loosened the grip. "The sad thing is I don't regret her being hurt!"

She stops and hugs her, "you don't?" Surprised by this revelation.

"No she hurt you! She deserved to be hurt back!"

Kara frowns and cups her cheek, looking into her deep brown eyes. "No one should be hurt because of what she did to me." She feels her eyes grow moist and she closes her eyes to try and blink them away while bending her head down. Not wanting her to see.

"Wrong Kara, she's lucky J'onn was in charge. I would have beaten her to death with a whip because of what she did to you. She is a vile woman unfit to live! Let's do something to get our minds off all that shall we?"

Kara takes her glasses off and pinches the bridge of her nose. She finds herself sitting back down again, taking a slow deep breath to calm her mind. Swallowing, "yeah... I need a new phone." She works to keep her voice strong.

"Lost it did ya?" She made light of a bad situation. "Let's go shopping then!"

Kara looks up at her, "I wish," she mumbles.

* * *

Oliver walks into the DEO room with his fiancé, it's late morning now and he's finished with his workout, breakfast with Maggie and now he just wants to relax. He checks to see if she's up.

She is still asleep, getting much needed rest for the baby.

He smiles as he walks over and kisses the side of her head. Smoothing her hair back he walks to the little suit case that was brought. Grabbing some clean clothes before taking his DEO uniform, he steps into the bathroom and closes the door.

Happy to have their own private shower, he takes off his running shoes and takes a look in the mirror at himself. What he sees in the reflection confuses him, he swears he sees the reflection of a woman behind him briefly. Spinning around he looks confused before a towel from the shelf wraps around his neck and covers his face.

A bunch of the towel goes into his mouth. He tries to pull it off and staggers back into the wall, scrambling as he tries to scream and rip it off but nothing works as he feels his lungs start begging for air.

"So... I've waited and watched you for a long time... " a woman's voice enters his head. He looks around frantically at the white cotton blanket covering his face. "The contract was made in National City so now that everyone else is busy, I will have no interruptions. I listened to the thoughts of your co-workers about the torture you inflicted on my employer."

Oliver kicks away at his surroundings in the hopes that he can get Alex awake. Still struggling to pry the towel away him his neck, the veins in his eyes becoming noticeable and his lungs burning for air.

"I'm the one they call when you can't afford to be caught... they'll never find me," she whispers into his mind.

An agent opened the door and saw Oliver struggling with a towel.

He pulls it off him. "What happened?"

Oliver flips onto his back once the door is opened and continues kicking and flailing about. He sees Alex peering into the bathroom concerned.

"Why was this towel constricting you?"

He starts gasping and pulling away, taking in small amounts of air. His face beet red.

The agent helps him to his feet. "Who attacked you with a towel?" He asked. Oliver recognized Agent Blake. Agent James Blake looked at Oliver curiously.

Coughing he stands up and shakes his head, "l-" he rubs at his throat trying to get his voice to work. "Lock," the voice comes out in a whisper.

"Oliver are you okay?"

He holds his head and looks around the room, "down," his voice comes out very horse and still as a whisper.

"Who attacked you Oliver?" Alex asked carefully.

"We can't authorize a lock down for an attacking towel." Agent Blake told him concerned.

"There's no one here. Whoever did this is gone already. Why don't you go get some tests done at the infirmary to check you?"

He grabs the agent's phone and types in a message as fast as he can. 'Telepathy and telekinesis, contract on me from when I tortured Roulette. Contact Agent Danvers!' And hands it back.

"Okay..." He texts the agent to come to the DEO.

He shakes his head, "no phone," his voice still horse and coming out as a whisper.

"You know she's suspended? I will report it to the Director." He leaves quickly.

Oliver glares at him and starts to follow after him, but stops when he sees Alex is watching him.

Alex walked in and hugged him. "Come to the infirmary now." She told him leading him by the arm.

* * *

Alex got the text. "I have to get back to the DEO." She told Kara who was just finishing paying for the phones.

"What's wrong?" She looks over as she reads over the water resistance. Happy to have a durable phone again.

"Nothing, I have to deal with this myself. It may be nothing, but either way you are on vacation so no work for you. Get back to your girl before she gets into trouble again." She gives her a hug and hurries out the door.

* * *

Overgirl woke up and continued to wait for Kara. She could hear her heartbeat and knew she was in the city so continued to wait.

Kara Danvers makes a quick pit stop at a store before she comes into the apartment. Glancing around as she quickly texts her friends and co-workers her new number. "Kara, how are you feeling?" She calls out as she sets down her bag and the bag with her twin's new phone.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" She comes over to her and gives her a hug. "What have you been up to?" She grins seeing the bags.

She opens the bag to her new phone but keeps the other bag from her. "Nu-uh nosey, and I was supposed to come earlier but I was angry after my session. Dr. Livingston wants to see you today."

"Ha! I'll bet! And _no_." She declared. "What did he do this time?"

She takes a seat at her island, "I'm not _allowed_ to work as Supergirl because of the _trauma_ I've gone through," she makes a face. "If I hear something that J'onn _cannot_ get to in time, I'm jumping in."

"Okay but honestly does that surprise you?" She sat across from her. "You know what you went through, he probably just wants to give you some time off." She was dressed in her nightshirt and kept staring at all the bags.

She frowns more, "it's just lightning that makes me jump and I was fine last night!" She sulks. "Why won't you go in?"

"Because I am fine and don't need him. I don't work for the DEO. So, you got a new phone? Why? Now everyone can reach you."

She nods, "so Alex, Winn, Lena... any of them can reach me and when I am ready to go back to the magazine I need it for my paying job," she answers before taking the secret bag and walking around to her side.

"Ah yes, I forgot you are a reporter. You like that job?"

She nods and takes a seat on her couch while motioning for her to follow. "I know you're not fine, and I'm sorry for not being more supportive earlier."

Kara Zor El walks over to her and sits beside her. "More supportive? You mean when you were angry with me?"

She nods and looks at her coffee table, "I'm sorry I got so upset... I wasn't thinking and let my emotions get the best of me." Kara turns to her and places a hand onto her knee, "I'm sorry, I know you're doing your best and we need to work together on your anger."

"I am not angry. I am sad that I am a nobody now. I really can't use our name because I no longer exist, and you are down as the only one alive." She sighed. "I have resigned myself to being Overgirl to everyone now."

She reaches up and caresses her face, "I love you," she smiles, looking into her dark blue eyes. "I will help you," she kisses her.

"I appreciate that but somehow there is nothing you can do." She looks down at the floor. She looks back up and receives the kiss. She tries to get into it, but the enormity of her situation makes her sad all over again.

She strokes her cheek with her thumb, "I need you," she says softly. While looking at her intently.

She nods, "I need you too. Are you going to be okay with me living with you and not working?" She looks at her biting her lower lip in concern. "I am dead afterall." She added painfully.

A lone tear fell out of one of her eyes. "I mean I never even expected to get home. Now that I am I find I don't exist and don't belong anywhere!" She stands up quickly and starts to pace the floor. Overgirl is getting upset all over again.

Kara stands up and wraps her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I want you here with me in my loft, we will go out, we'll have fun," she looks at her at arms length. "I love you and you will find your place by my side here in the city," she cups her face in her hands. "I believe in you."

She stops pacing. She leans into her embrace. Tears now flowing freely out of both eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen this way!" She cried out, now sobbing harder. "I don't want it to be this hard!" She exclaims, shaking in the grip of her partner. She pulls away. "I am sorry I am not strong for you today." She looked away embarrassed.

She walks back over to her little bag of clothes and rummages through them. She finds one of the pairs of jean's J'onn had given her and a top and bra to match. She quickly changes with superspeed.

Kara wraps her arms around her tightly, "I am here and I'm not leaving you."

"I appreciate that Kara, but you and I both know I didn't belong here before and I sure as Rao don't now." She accepts the hug again, tightly hugging her back.

"I got something for US," she smiles at her.

She rose her eyebrows in question of what was in the small bag Kara held up.

Kara reaches into her bag and shows her some new toys, "after being on that other planet and looking at things with you. Shopping for these was easy," she blushes at some of it still.

"You were busy!" She comments wiping a stray tear.

"Believe me this," she holds up the heavy -duty vibrator. "And this is all I will need to get you exploding off the bed."

She smirks. "You did good by getting this vibrator. That will make you go into ecstasy." She watched her lover's face go beet red again. "Honey this was on X. Many years ago, before Oliver. Yes, I have been with other women."

"But when one has you there is no other to compare." She kissed her hard on the lips. Kara returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck loosely.

Kara pulls away for a moment, "I am going to need your help... in getting past the memory of being whipped," she looks deeply into her eyes.

"What do you need from me dear? I am here for you. We both were cruelly whipped." She agreed saddened.

Her shoulders slump a little, "I don't know... I've never had something _that_ traumatic happen before... the stabbing was different," she adds. Watching her carefully, "just... be with me for now," she smiles a little.

"Of course dear we will help each other through this."

She leans in then and kisses her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth and cupping her face as she deepens the kiss.

Overgirl sucks on her bottom lip, enjoying her lover's mouth. The starts gently nipping her on the throat. "You want to move to the bed love?" She purred reaching under her blouse and feeling her abdomen.

Kara blushes at the purr but nods, "yeah, I think that's a good idea." She watches Overgirl's hands work and closes her eyes in enjoyment at her lips.

She leads her to the bed and starts unbuttoning Kara's blouse. Overgirl is wearing the jeans and top and she immediately yanked off the top. Soon they were both topless and fell into the bed in a tight embrace.

Overgirl continued to nip on Supergirl nipping at her throat and now her chest. When she got to the round breast she immediately started to nip and suck getting to the tender tip, causing Kara Danvers to tremor in anticipation.

* * *

Oliver was checked and other then a sore throat he checked out fine.

Alex was relieved and followed him out of the infirmary. "Let's get back to our borrowed quarters hmm? You can always shower in the crew bathroom/ locker area. I think it may be safer." She told him.

He had done his best up draw up what the woman looked like in the mirror.

Winn was running it with alien facial recognition in the hopes of finding out what they're now dealing with. Winn also needed Agent Danvers phone, so he could track the number that was dialed.

Oliver nods, running a hand over his hair, "I might need a haircut..." He says in a low voice, slowly coming back. "Are you okay?" He looks at her concerned.

"Of course. I wasn't the one attacked with a towel."

He runs his hand up and down her back, "me and bathrooms eh?"

"Hmm you know you have a history of not dealing with towels well." She smirked looking at him. "And oh yes! You keep getting attacked in bathrooms! Remember when you told me about the shower incident?"

He plants his free hand onto his chest, "oooh you wound me..." He smirks, "the prior time was well worth it."

"The prior time when you walked out getting one in the closet and gave me a show?"

She smirked at him again. "That's when I realized what I was missing out on- keeping hands off."

He grins proudly, "yeah... you were originally going to be working late and I got caught with a power outage and forgot my towel."

"Seeing you did get us close that day. And I let you kiss me which I shouldn't have... you know had you not been with Kara I would have gone for you then and there." She told him thinking back as she brushed his longer hair back behind his ear. "I was more than a little aroused seeing you dripping all over my carpet." She taps him on the nose. "And I knew what I was getting and was envious of my damn Sister!"

He feels his heart skip a beat, "seriously? I had you aroused back then?" He face palms into his free hand. "I was afraid you'd be awkward around me after that... had I of known I would have made a move as a few weeks before that I had taken my ring off."

She looks down at her bump. "Honestly it is no wonder I am pregnant. That one incident in the bathroom caused our romantic tryst."

"I would have. The only thing stopping me was your marriage to Kara. I did notice you were always quick to let her go. She was difficult, wasn't she?"

He nods, "I know, we'd been living together for a while. And I'd been teaching you how to cook. Working hand over hand," he smiles at the memory. "For me that was when I started to feel closer to you."

 **Flashback-**

 **"Don't want me using yours, afraid I will break them? What wrong with the pots I already had?" True she never used anything she had as she had eaten out more then anything but she was having fun teasing him.**

 **He shakes his head, keeping a large paper bag hidden from her. "Oh no, your pots weren't big enough, my initial plan was to make a lot of extra so you'd have plenty of meals for work," he sets the bags down and starts rinsing the vegetables. "You didn't have ceramic knives," he smiles at her before pulling the tools out and taking out a special meat knife. "I'll show you how to chop, okay?" He gestures for her to move to the counter in front of him.**

 **Waves the rose and moves to put it in a glass of water and washed her hands before moving to the spot he indicated "Alright what first, and I'm used to handling surgical steel."**

 **He moves behind her, his chest pressed into her back, he works to remain professional. Taking a paring knife and placing his hands onto hers, "I will show you how up chop first," moving his head to the right of hers and glancing at her neck. Happy she can't see how red he is, taking a carrot, he maneuvers her hands to chop the first one efficiently.**

 **Holding her breath as he was pressed against her back she would nod a bit licking her lips and watched how he held her hand to do it slowly her frame would melt I to his.**

 **He can feel his heart beating faster in his chest, holding her soft and smooth hands in his. Oliver swallows as he feels her melt into him, "good, now you try," he says and lets her finish chopping the first carrot.**

 **Taking slow deep breaths she had been enjoying his arms around her and would nod again continuing how he showed her not wanting him to move away even though she would know it was coming.**

 **He watches her chop away and smiles proudly, "you are a natural!" He says proudly, running his hands up her arms before looking at her face. "I'll leave you to chop up the rest of the carrots, the celery and if your comfortable with it. I'll cook up the meats and start the cheese sauce, okay?" He offers.**

 **Catching bottom lip she almost slipped in the chopping and clears her throat "Sure." She would sound a bit breathless and have a slightly higher pitch and would clear her throat.**

 **"Great, I promise you'll love it and the desert I have planned," he puts the paper bag into the fridge and chops up bacon. 9 strips of it before cooking it. Then he cooks the ground beef and adds it to the bacon. As she's chopping he starts adding the vegetables and pulls out an onion to chop it very fine and add it to the meat. Then he chops up the leaves and seasoning and puts it into the meat with the chopped mushrooms. "Mmm..." he scoops a small spoon and holds it out for her to taste. "It needs to sit and slowly cook for an hour, and then it'll get tricky."**

 **Lips would part as she blew gently on the spoon before tasting it and licks her lips clean "mmmmmm and that's were I will bow out of cooking." Turning away she was fighting a blush as she started to Clean up her little mess.**

 **He grins, "okay, but you did a great job for a start," he comments. "One step at a time," he steps forward and places a hand onto her shoulder, "I will clean, you relax-" he hears her phone go off and looks confused.**

 **Nods as she stiffened up under his hand and flashes a smile "Must be work." Moving away she would grab her phone and reads over it real quick "I have to go in for a little bit even though you conspiring for me to be on vacation this is a patient I had been working with from the beginning." Moving to him she would place a hand on his bicep "I look forward to dinner."**

 **He nods, "it's fine, lives matter," he smiles down at her. "I'll have it ready for you when you return, I promise," he turns to the meats and stirs it while starting the cheese sauce.**

 **Wanting to see that blush again she would kiss his cheek " I can't wait." Hurrying away she would grab her keys as she didn't worry about changing as she had clothes already there.**

 **His cheeks go rosy at the touch of affection, the brief feel of her soft lips. He wished he could grab for her, to talk to her about these small gestures. But he knows Alex has to go to work, he watches her over his shoulder as she leaves.**

 **A while later Oliver had finished with dinner preparations early. Leaving it to cook in the oven while he went to the gym. He'd come back covered in sweat as their showers were under maintenance. He slipped into the shower, set his phone onto the counter and then the power went out as he finished rinsing his hair. He was careful with stepping out to not trip or slip. Finding his phone he lights up the room and groans, "forgot your towel... brilliant," he looks at the bathroom door and steps out. "I've got to invest in a touch screen," he mumbles and is grateful Alex work's late tonight. He smirks as he opens the linen closet just in time for the lights to come back on. "How's that for timing?" He comments aloud.**

 **And Alex unbeknownst to Oliver had gotten out early today, heard a commotion in the hallway and stepped out to see Oliver and all his manhood straining dripping wet looking for a towel.**

 **"Oh! I didn't know that was you!" She started shocked and more than a little aroused as she spotted his straining package.**

 **Reaching up he grabs the plush top towel on the stack and spins around in surprise. "A-Alex... your home early," he sees her eyes and looks down to cover himself with both his hands.**

 **She tried to look into his face, but the deed was done she saw this magnificent looking man. "I am so sorry..." she apologized profusely. She quickly stepped back in and closed the door.**

 **"I'm sorry... I forgot to grab a towel before my shower," he explains and reaches back into the linen closet to grab that top towel and brings it down to wrap it around his waist. "I... I'll get dressed and clean this mess up," he smiles a little awkwardly. "Don't want you to slip and fall," he starts for the bathroom.**

 **It was an awkward encounter at best...**

 **End flashback-**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, please review!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	22. Ambushed

"Are you going to get that? It could be a Supergirl emergency." Kara Zor El laughed.

They were both lying naked in bed.

Kara groans, rolling out of bed, "I don't hear anything going on in the city, doubtful," she picks up the phone. "Livingston," she swipes to answer. "Kara Danvers."

"Hello Kara... its 4:30. Where is your twin? She is very late." He scolded.

Overgirl groaned and threw the covers over her head.

She rolls her eyes, "she's not coming in," she says calmly.

"That was not a request. That was an order. You need to tell her that."

Overgirl jumped out of bed and took the phone from Kara.

"Listen good Livingston. I _don't_ work for the DEO. I am not even in existence anymore here. Since I don't exist I have no ties to anything. I am living with my partner, my girlfriend and my lover. You have- and the DEO has _no_ jurisdiction over me! You got that Livingston?" She growled threateningly in his ear.

He sighs, "Be reasonable Kara, I only want what is best for you. I know you are a very strong and confident woman. But I know you hide your troubles, please come in." He tries for another approach. "Would you come in if Kara Danvers asked you to?"

"No and she is smart enough _not to_! Don't try to get between us doctor. She would _never_ try to make me do it. Good bye doctor!" She snarled, then lightened her mood and said. "Don't call me... if I want to talk to you I will. In the meantime, leave me the Rao alone!" She goes to hang up on him.

Kara realized this could be trouble for her partner. If the DEO decided to go heavy handed on her.

Kara Danvers flops onto the bed, "we need to work on that temper of yours," she mumbles.

"Can I please speak with Kara Danvers?" He asks as nicely as he can.

"Here." she tosses the phone to her. "He wants to talk to you." She strides off still naked to the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"You need to talk to her, I'm sure she's opened up to you, hasn't she?" He asks calmly.

"Talk about what? That she is dead or doesn't work for you?" Kara asked exasperated. "I am not getting in the middle. I think you had better back off doctor." Kara warned him.

He groans, "Is she having trouble coping with the trauma that you and her went through together?"

"Of course she is! But she doesn't work for the DEO and she isn't going back there."

"Please Kara, okay just tell me one thing. Okay," he holds his breath hoping she won't hang up.

"And if J'onn has ideas of bringing her in that will only make things worse doctor! Because I won't put up with it this time!"

"Okay... please, take care, okay?" He says.

"Take care? What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped. "You think she is going to hurt me?" She started to get angry herself.

"No Kara, I just know you're dealing with a lot emotionally, and you left my office very angry. And I'm hoping you're going to see this as some nice time off. I do not feel that your partner will hurt you, I told you earlier that I know she cares for you a lot and that she will be there for you."

Kara is trying not to crush her new phone. "Then back off of her Livingston or I cannot be responsible for her actions." Kara tried to convey how much they needed to give then both space. But it was only troubling the doctor more seeing how unstable the two had become.

"Okay... I'll see you next week," he says simply.

"Maybe." She replied smugly. And hung up.

Overgirl came over to her and hugged her. "Thank you for standing up to him." She kissed her onto of her head. She then couldn't resist and tickled her ribs, just under her breasts causing Kara to squirm. As Kara to was still naked, she was an easy target for tickling.

* * *

Dr Livingston was heavily troubled. He realized not only was Overgirl unstable, but she was a bad influence on Supergirl. She had never spoken like that against him before. He called J'onn and gave him the news.

"J'onn we could have two very out of control Kryptonians... and it would be Overgirl's fault." He explained worried.

Winn finally got a ping, and Oliver identified the assassin when her face came up on the screen.

Within the hour J'onn mobilized a team and tossed her into a cell, careful to cuff her immediately as they read up her file. Capable of manipulating more than one person at a time, no need to be in the same room to do so. Use of cell phones and computer surveillance was all she could use if needed.

Able to manipulate heavy objects. J'onn flips through her file folder, "she is a suspect in over 23 unsolved deaths in and outside of the city. But because the NCPD doesn't have the resources we do their trails ended cold." He closes it up and looks at Oliver who is looking at her seriously.

"Good that she is finally caught." Alex comments. "Roulette put a hit on you Oliver. This will be added to her time in prison."

"I wonder if she would have gone after you as well upon hearing Alex was in the room with me," he looks at the two.

"Probably." Alex agreed. "But she is incarcerated now. Never to come out." Alex eyed her. She was ugly and had strange eyes.

"We'll get her a special cell to insure nothing happens again," J'onn tucks the folder under his arm. "That is correct Agent Danvers, and no contact with the outside world."

"She is dangerous." Alex agreed.

"I hear Kara is upset, I need to talk to her. I'll be back later J'onn. I am suspended anyway." She eyed him hard.

Looking at his watch, "I'm set to start training the new agents in hand to hand combat," Oliver adds.

J'onn rubs at his forehead, "please do and in the end, it'll be for the best."

"I have to go." Alex quickly left.

Oliver extends his hand, "wish to join me?" He smiles at her. "I know you'd love to kick my ass," he winks.

"No. As I said I have to see my sister who is also 'on leave' a nice word for suspended." She snaps and quickly leaves.

J'onn flinches and looks at Oliver, "go and do your training. I know she'll eventually forgive me. But remember," he raises his index finger to him, "only hand to hand combat. I will have no instructions on torture in this facility."

Nodding firmly, "you have my word," he walks away to the room with 8 fresh agents standing in a line.

* * *

Alex hops onto her bike and jets to Kara's loft. She knocks hard on the door. "Kara it's me open the door!"

"Ooh... your sister sounds angry." Overgirl purrs in her ear.

"Kara! You know I have a key!" She called out impatient.

Groaning, Kara gives her a poke in the side. She climbs out of bed and grabs her house coat. "Coming!" She calls, and looks over her shoulder at her twin, "don't get any ideas," she warns quietly. Opening the door, she smiles, "hey! What's up?" She asks not really wanting to get into it and judging by her face she knows she is in trouble. Groaning she steps aside to let her in, "What?" She whined.

"Why are you acting like your partner? She mouthed off to Livingston and you _defended her_!"

"Don't yell at the love of my life." Overgirl rumbled threateningly with a robe around her. She squeezed Kara's shoulders in support and stood tall behind her.

Alex saw she might be ganged up on by two aliens. "Look I don't want to fight..."

"Because you will lose..." Overgirl told her threateningly.

"Kara? Can we talk privately?"

Kara puts a hand onto her twin's on her right shoulder. "Hang on, I value Alex's opinion, let me talk with her." She steps away to super speed into her blouse and dress pants. "I'll be back soon," she assures her.

"Kara! Why can't you talk in front of me?" Overgirl asked now with hands on hips angry.

Kara turns to Overgirl, "you're already threatening my sister, we need to work on your temper and I'm not going to risk you getting worked up right now." She places her hands onto her shoulders. "We'll talk about how to work with your emotions when I get back, okay?"

"I want to be in this conversation... I don't like where it is going!" She growls.

"You need to stop controlling my Sister!" Alex yelled back.

Overgirl snapped her head at Alex and eyed her threateningly.

Kara steps in between the two, "whoa! Back up!" She sighs, "look, Alex has always looked out for my best interest and I've always been there for her. You and I are in new water here."

"I am just trying to keep her from being used and manipulated by the DEO." Overgirl used the term distastefully.

"I know you're starting to get control over the Sorceress, I do, but right now I _need_ a one on one with my big sister," Kara says.

"Are you saying you are siding with her over me Kara?"

Rubbing at her temples, "Alex knows me better than anyone, if she's pissed... which is very rare, I need to talk with her."

"This isn't a competition Overgirl. Do you even have a name now?" Alex asked rudely.

Kara groans and looks at Alex with a 'really? You had to go there?'

"I had a name before I was _killed_!" She blasted her.

Extending both arms to keep them away from each other, "Alex! Before this gets worse," she looks at her and then at Overgirl. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"So now you are Overgirl instead of Kara Zor El?" Alex says, Overgirl growled, Kara knew there was about to be a big problem.

"I can't be _another_ Kara Zor El!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Kara can be Danvers you be Zor El."

"It doesn't work that way! I would never take my own birthright away! Danvers is just a human name! I would _never_ ask her to give up the birthright that has been stripped of me!" She rumbled walking towards Alex.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Alex stated.

Kara stands directly in front of Overgirl, "Alex I'm begging you, _please_ stop!" She says feeling frustrated about the whole situation now.

Alex stands down, for the sake of her sister.

"You don't want me around? Fine. You two talk." She super speeds, puts different clothes on and flies out the loft window.

Kara bristles and watches Overgirl take off, walking away from Alex to plant her hands onto the island. "What?" She asks with a bite in her tone. Really not happy with how the two went at it.

"You need to stop being influenced by your girlfriend Kara!" Alex told her sitting down across from her. "You mouthed off to Livingston, you _never_ do that!" Alex helps herself to a bottle of water and throws a second to her sister.

Kara clenches her hands, "He was pushing for things she didn't want and was looking for me to get in the middle."

"I am worried about you and so is everyone else."

She catches it and throws her hands into the air, " _Now_ they're worried about me? I'm home, not allowed to do my super job, essentially I'm grounded!"

"You know me Kara, I try to stay hands off in your life if I can. But Overgirl is _dangerous_! They are this close to tranquilizing her with Kryptonite and throwing away the key! She can't just run around unchecked!" She started, chest heaving very upset and concerned for her sister.

Kara turns away from her, taking a swig of her water bottle. "Why'd you keep pushing her?" She turns back to face her, "why'd you egg her on? If you think she's so dangerous and for a fact I'm looking into helping her, so she can be around the public without any more hiccups. And you start yelling and picking fights!"

"I guess I am upset that you have sided with her. Kara, I know you are attracted to her, but it's unhealthy to be attracted to a part of yourself. Kara she is _you_! You are having a strange relationship with yourself! This is not healthy Kara."

Alex tried to reason with her. "Livingston wants her evaluated now! And so does J'onn."

Her face pales, "when I told you at the start you had no issues and at the bar you stood up for me. And _now_ you're telling me it was a lie?" She takes a step back, feeling like she's been punched in the gut.

"Kara it's not that you are gay! I am all for it! It's the monster the alter ego of everything you are not that you have chosen! I'm sorry Kara but she is too dangerous for you to be around. No one can get through to you."

She pulls out kryptonite cuffs. Causing her sister to back off. "I have been tasked to bring her in. I hope one day you will understand what I have to do."

Her eyes widen, "Alex, please... don't do this. You'll bring out the Sorceress and then you'll be in more trouble, only I can calm her, and you had no issues when I told you it was her," She starts pacing in the loft. She rubs at her temples, "I defended _you_ when you first got here! I would never let her harm you, and she's not a part of the DEO to _have_ to go in. Just like Kal."

"She attacks easily. The DEO doesn't have tolerance of aliens that attack easily Kara. You know that. J'onn warned you about hostile aliens."

Kara clenches her hands again, "I admit I went over the top on Livingston," she looks at her, anger and hurt in her eyes. "But you have no idea what she and I went through while in the hands of Veronica and Overgirl _isn't_ a monster! She only looks like me, but she isn't! We are two different people who leaned on one another and sought comfort in each other!"

Tears brim her eyes. "I expected this from you when I _first_ told you... not _now_..." she walks to the bedroom window. "I will talk to her, _not_ you," she looks over her shoulder at Alex. Hurt by her words and angry at how everything has spun.

"Kara don't shut me out! I am here to help you. She is influencing you and it is unhealthy! Are you going to convince her to come with me? Or do I take her by force? She needs to be evaluated and if she can turn you she _is_ dangerous!"

Overgirl flies back in. She sees the tears in her lover's eyes and immediately goes over to her, hugging her tightly. "Hey! What's wrong?" She looks at her.

Kara's fists shake, "she hasn't turned me into anything, I admit I stepped over the line on the phone." She turns to her, "that _fight_ at the door _wasn't_ helping me Alex! Everyone keeps pushing to control her instead of leaving her be, we saw in the past how doing that caused her to change and now you're back at it!"

Kara touches her back, "I..." her voice wavers but she fights for control. "Alex, if you _really_ want this, then leave, _now_ ," she knows that what she is about to tell Overgirl will have her turn on her older sister and she doesn't want her around for that fight. She stares at Alex, with a look of 'get out.'

Alex steps up, squares her shoulders and holds out the kryptonite cuffs. "Overgirl, I am sorry. I have to bring you in to be evaluated." She told her evenly. "It would go easier for you if you allow me to put these on you and you come peacefully."

Overgirl looks at Kara, tries to cooperate for the sake of Alex being her sister.

"Am I being arrested?" She asked simply, eyeing Kara.

Alex nodded. "I am sorry, but we are worried for you and for Kara."

Kara closes her eyes, "they're afraid of you, and are taking precautions," she looks at her.

"Are _you_ afraid of me sweet one?" She asked gently.

She runs her hand down her bicep, "only when you're around other's, I can handle you but we _both_ need help."

"You think I need help?" She asked hurt.

"Come willingly," Alex adjusts the cuffs, "I turned down the setting for you."

"You said it yourself about the whip lashing we both took," Kara adds and stands before her.

"But I am not part of the DEO! They have no power over me!" She stated looking at Kara.

"Actually we do." Alex stepped up. "Being Kryptonian you are not human which puts you under our jurisdiction to protect the people from aliens."

"I am asking you, I need help in assisting you with your anger, you've also mentioned that in the past. Quick to anger but if we can manage it they won't fear you."

Overgirl looks at Kara hurt. "I am not going to the DEO." She turns to grab her super suit. In less than a second she had changed into it. "Goodbye..." she jumps out the window and flies off.

Alex put up her hands frustrated, she rolled her eyes at the situation.

Kara rolls her eyes, grabbing up her phone and changing into her suit. "Thanks for _listening_ to me, _again_ ," she looks over her shoulder at her before taking off after her.

Alex calls to J'onn. "She flew out. Kara went after her."

"What do you mean you can't find her? What about the Kryptonian signature?" She asked over the phone.

"I am only picking up Supergirl I am sorry Alex." Winn told her.

"What was the last known trajectory?" Alex asked calmly.

"Straight up in the sky, them just disappeared."

"Great." Alex mumbled locking Kara's door behind her.

* * *

Kara searched the city, hovering in the center for what feels like hours, listening as hard as she can. Pulling out her phone and she texts Alex 'She's gone, I can't find her.' Tears brim her eyes faster before adding 'Do not come to my loft. Do not reach out to me. I am NOT coming into the DEO,' she hits send before covering her mouth, lowering herself to the CatCo roof and falling to her knees.

"Kara!" Lena ran through the roof door. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She nearly stumbled getting over to her.

Kara shakes her head, her shoulders shaking, "Overgirl is gone... I can't find her. I feel like I don't even know Alex anymore," she covers her eyes as the tears spill.

"What happened sweetie?" Lena asked hugging her shoulders.

Kara leans into her, "they got into a fight, yelling at each other, Overgirl over changing me and Alex was egging her on. I talked Overgirl into leaving so I could speak with Alex... only what she said hurt _so_ much. To me it was like I wasn't looking at my older sister anymore." The tears continue flowing as she curls up, "Overgirl came back and I told Alex to leave so I could privately try to talk her into getting evaluated at the DEO. But once again she didn't listen to me, Overgirl fled and I texted Alex to essentially leave me alone."

"I am so sorry!" She hugged her tighter. "I am not privy to all things DEO but I will say the general consensus was she was dangerous. Winn confided how they were trying to figure out a way to bring her in. They were worried about you Kara and her influence on you." She eyed her carefully, gently rubbing a tear off her cheek. "I don't like the way they are afraid, but I had no say in it. In the meantime, you have a job here, and you and I will continue to try to find her for you."

Kara presses her lips together and sucks them between her teeth. Thinking over what she'd said, "I told Alex that in pushing for restraints and confinement would push her. If we just left her be no one was in danger, we have had that happen so many times and yet back to square one!" She looks at her, "Alex doesn't like the idea of me dating my twin at all it turns out. Please, be honest, does it bother you?" She asks and hiccups.

"No Kara. You two are clearly different people. I do understand the concern about her temper. That maybe something you and I can help her with. Okay? In the meantime, I am sure you have some clothes here and you can resume Kara Danvers while here. I will get to the bottom of what they think they want to do with Overgirl. Don't worry, I will set the DEO straight. They are just afraid."

She stands up slowly, running her fingers through her hair, "your right, I need a distraction," she looks at her and smiles a little, "please, don't tell Alex. I can't see her right now."

"No problem." She puts an arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to do me the honor of walking into the office with me Supergirl?" She smirked playfully.

She wipes at her eyes, then her cheeks, "need to be presentable first," she gives a light hearted laugh.

"You're Supergirl! You are always presentable." She takes her by the hand.

They walk back into the building, down the stairs to her office. Of course all the CatCo employees see Lena with the Super. "Please...as much as Supergirl hung around Cat don't I deserve her company too?" There was some general laughing, and everyone went back to work.

Lena led Kara into her office. "Home away from home." She declared.

She places a hand on Kara'a shoulder. "Have fun getting that next big story..." she smirks and heads out.

* * *

Is Alex right about Overgirl? Is Kara right to be angry at Alex? Are both right? Tell me!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	23. L Corp Custody

Collaborated with LVEZZ

* * *

She drives herself to the DEO, parks in the underground garage, and shows her special pass to the guards. "Appointment with your Director." She stated simply.

They let her pass.

She walked down a long corridor, she knew J'onn was always on the top level. She saw the agents busy working behind their desks, they seemed to be tracking her another alien on the big screen above. She quickly waved at Winn, before stepping up to J'onn.

"Thank you for taking this meeting Director." She thanked him as he walked her into his office.

J'onn stands behind his desk, hands on his hips, he smiles and nods at her. "It's a pleasure to have you here, how can I help you?" He asks curious.

"As you know things are a mess between Alex and Kara, and Overgirl is the root of their argument." She sat down and launched into her billion dollar CEO sales pitch. "Bottom line, you or the DEO seem to think you need to control the twin and the fact is you do not." She waited for him to comment before she continued.

He sits down and listens to her intently, "with all due respect we are looking out for the public's safety. If she cooperated like Supergirl, came in knowing she needs assistance, things would be fine. But Overgirl as usual resisted and with that comes concern from us," he leans forward, "it is the DEO's job to monitor aliens. And right now Overgirl is a loose cannon, _if_ it's always going to be Supergirl that is the only one that can handle her that is another problem. I can't keep calling on her to deal with her twin. I need to know I can trust Overgirl and right now I don't due to the fact that she takes off _all_ the time."

"I understand that, but she is not dangerous if you don't provoke her. I am offering to take full responsibility of her, much like I did with Sam. I think if she doesn't feel threatened I can work with her. No kryptonite cuffs or containing her needed. She will work at CatCo when needed." She paused then continued. "Once she no longer feels threatened I am sure she will help out with Supergirl's missions." She eyes the Martian carefully, not wanting to upset the powerful alien. "And Kara and Alex can make up."

He looks at her seriously, "I would only allow this _if_ you have proper protocols in place should things go sideways. Otherwise I cannot sanction it, show me your plans and I'll think about it," he extends his hand.

She pulls out a file and hands it to him. It outlines the same lab Sam was in with the kryptonite inhibitors and the IV that was attached to Reign's heart. "If I have to I can place her in the same lab and apply the same methods of control. I don't want to, and it is my sincere hope it doesn't come to that."

She eyed him again with that Luthor stare. "But as you can see Director - I have it all thought out and in control."

He reads over her notes carefully, reading it over and over before looking at her. "Very well... _if_ you can find her I'll draw up the paper work."

"I know where she is." She smiled happily. "Draw up the paperwork that the DEO has put the Kryptonian known as Overgirl in L- Corp's care." She stands up, "And you will not have to worry about her being loose again."

He looks at her skeptical, "where is she hiding?"

"I think it's best not divulged at the moment, seeing how volatile things can get between you and her." She extended her hand to him in a final handshake. "Thank you for giving her and the Danvers sisters a chance."

He shook her hand firmly, "I hope you'll be successful."

She turned around and left the office.

Lena walked out back to her waiting Jaguar and headed out. She pulled out her phone and pushed a button. Clearly a tracker started to flash on the screen of her high tech I phone. She followed the tracker.

She drove for hours to the final destination of the tracker. It led to a dilapidated building and it clearly had been abandoned. She noticed she was clearly in a deserted area of National City desert.

"Really Kara? How boring of a place to hole out." Lena shook her head as she peaked through a grimy window. "Disgusting!" She muttered. She took out her phone and did a quick scan. Satisfied with the results she stepped in through a door that had clearly been forced.

"I know you know I am here." She held up her hands still holding her phone.

"Yes. How did you know I was here?" Overgirl stepped out of the shadows, she was wearing her super suit. Her face was pale and her hair unkempt.

"I knew you would go for a large lead encased area. This was a known hide out for Cadmus, long abandoned, but still encased in lead. Judging by where you were last seen I suspected this was where you were."

"You ought to be a detective." She replied arms folded in front of her chest.

"Look, I know the situation between you and the DEO. I have gotten them to agree you can stay with me. In the meantime I will help you control the Sorceress easier."

"What do you have in mind? I won't be locked up." She stated standing firmly, arms still folded.

"I want to help you. Not lock you up."

"I'm listening."

"You can work for me. When the heat is off and you feel comfortable with the DEO again you can help Kara on her missions. There is a lot that can be learned from the sorceress inside of you."

"I won't be locked up?" She asked carefully.

"Not only will you not be locked up- you will be back with your partner. Kara is worried sick over you. Now are you coming back with me? Because if you don't I have full responsibility over you and you are going to get me in trouble." Lena smirked.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" Overgirl stepped out of the shadows. Lena could see how pale and thin she had become.

"Let's get you in the sun and some food in you."

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	24. Sweet Reunion

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Lena made sure to get lots of food while making the long trip back to National City. She smirked as she watched Overgirl eat. "Correct me if I am wrong, but don't you need to eat over 3,000 calories a day to stay healthy?"

Overgirl nodded. "Yes, I was about to go slaughter a cow when you showed up."

"You haven't eaten anything in 2 weeks?" Lena gasped.

"I was afraid of getting caught!" She cried as she ate her hamburger. It was heaven to her in a heart attack double -double from In N Out.

"Can I have a few fries?" Lena asked putting a hand out. Overgirl kindly dropped the tray of fries on her palm.

Lena smiled and started eating while still driving.

A little while later. Lena brings Overgirl into the building. Because it's been 2 weeks, and she is immersed in work, Kara is not aware she is there.

Lena walks up to Kara. "Have you even left your desk while I was gone?" Lena smirked nearly laughing at the girl hard at work.

Jumping, she looks at the time, "I didn't work through lunch... and it was a big article," she adds, smiling up at her. "I had to call to verify something and then he called me twice about quotes, or I would have been done. Why, is everything okay?" She asks curious.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine." She gestures for Overgirl to come into the room.

Lena noticed it was late and Kara stayed longer while everyone else had left.

Blinking Kara glances again at the time and rolls her eyes, "just like old times with Cat Grant," she giggles and her ears pick up on the additional, familiar heartbeat. She spins and her eyes go wide at the sight of Overgirl. Feeling frozen as though not believing she is really there.

"Hi love... miss me?" She asked hesitant, not sure if her lover still cared. She is rather dirty and still very slender as she had lost a lot of weight. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun as well.

She leaps off her chair and embraces her, nearly knocking her down and hugs her tightly. "I couldn't find you... and Lena found me torn up about it and Alex on the roof... I haven't spoken to her since it happened. Lena has been my pillar through it all, and I think Winn misses her," she pulls back to look at her face and examine her. "Where have you been?"

"In a lead lined old abandoned warehouse. Lena said it was an old Cadmus hide out." She looks down at herself. "Sorry I am a mess."

"I am sorry I left so long. I was afraid. I just couldn't be restrained again or locked up. I shouldn't have taken off but I didn't know what else to do!" Overgirl shook with emotions. Tears in her eyes over seeing her lover again.

She holds her close, "you're okay now, we'll get you back to your full health and cleaned up," she pulls away to look into her sad eyes. Giving her a kiss before resting her forehead against hers. "I'm here for you now and forever... I'm always going to do my best to help and be there for you. I promise," she smiles at her.

"I love you my sweet angel! Forgive my stupidity."

"Stupidity is right! You do something like that with me in charge you will be in that lab Sam knows all about." Lena told her warning her, but with a smile.

"Guess I had better behave..." She purred in Kara's ear.

Kara feels her insides tingle at the purr in her ear, having missed it and unable to deny her arousal to her trick. "Mmmhmm," is all she can do to reply before turning to Lena. "Thank you so much for doing this Lena, it means so much," she walks over and hugs her.

"You are very welcome. Enjoy some time off together. I will let your grouchy boss know you have been given time off." She smiles and hugs her back. "I am responsible for her now. The DEO has agreed that I can take care of her. My hope is to help her with the sorceress of hers."

"Back to the loft? I need a shower!" Overgirl stated matter of fact.

Kara hugs Lena again, "I owe you... and you need to call Winn," she says recalling a text from him shortly before they arrived. "I will finish the article and then I'll meet you at the loft, seriously, just need to read it over and send it."

"Okay meet you there." She told her kissing her one more time then heading up to the roof.

"Ah love... I am glad I was able to re- unite you two. You clearly love each other." Lena told her happily. "She didn't eat in those two weeks. The way you eat all the time I didn't think that was possible. The Kryptonian physiology must go into a type of hibernation so you don't need food to survive. Fascinating! When Kara is up to it I will definitely test for that."

Kara smiles as she listens to her, "it's interesting hearing your mind at work... how are things with Winn?" She sits down and gives a fast read before hitting save and sends it to the copy editing department to go over before standing back up.

"Fine. He texted me congratulating me on being in charge of your twin. He agreed that there was too much paranoia going on about her."

She smiles at her, "if there's anything I can do for you in return, don't hesitate to ask," she lightly strokes her bicep. Trying to show how much it means.

"If she starts feeling ill from not taking care of herself text me and we will meet at the L Corp Lab. Okay? I am happy to have done it. You are her angel." Lena told her, holding her hands. "Now go get your girl!" She gushed giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Kara blushes at the mention of being called an angel and flushes at the friendly kiss. It's been so long since she's been able to be her bubbly self around her best friend. "Thank you," she takes off to the roof so she can fly but takes a detour at a pizza place and gets a decent stack for the two of them before reaching her loft.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	25. Pizza Party

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

When Kara flew into her loft window she could still smell the soft scent of jasmine that Overgirl bathed in. She stood in the kitchen with her robe on and her wet hair swept back. She was busily making tea when she saw her lover fly thru the loft window.

"I left it open for you dear."

Overgirl spotted the stack of pizza boxes in her hand and her eyes lit up.

She quickly sped over to help her with them and bring them to the island bar in the kitchen.

She gives her a huge hug and an embracing kiss, her tongue searching for hers.

Kara parts her lips happily to her roaming tongue and has her own tongue meet hers. Pressing herself into her body and cupping her face. After a moment she pulls away, panting a little, "I've missed you so much... and we'll get that muscle tone back." She seals her lips over Overgirl's again.

The two stayed lip locked for quite some time before the aroma of the pizza finally pulled them apart. They opened all six boxes, and tore in.

"I made tea if you want some..." Overgirl told her smiling through a slice of meat lovers. "Oh Rao! I have missed pizza!"

Kara shakes her head, "I swear it's a mental thing for me now," she says digging into her two slices squished together.

Overgirl giggled pulling two more meat lovers. "Mental thing?" She swallowed almost one whole slice. Within minutes, the six boxes were down to three!

Nodding as she chews and swallows, "yes, I get it in the morning as a treat. I don't find it gives me a boost anymore."

"Your body has become immune to the calories of pizza!" She laughed tearing into a loaded double cheese with extra pepperoni. "I'll bet your favorite pizza place just _loves_ you!" She gushed finishing off another box of pizza. Now they were down to two.

She chuckles, "I meant tea and coffee!" As she finishes her two slices and grabs two more. Kara finishes with her slices and watches her twin eat. "You got me time off... yay to sleeping in and as much as I'd love to have fun with you," her eyes travel up and down her. "I think you need to recover first." She stands up and stretches, "but I'm going to get changed and into bed."

"Sweetie we can still cuddle. I am relatively healthy still." She pouted. "Do I really look that bad?" She pulls her robe off. You can see her ribs, but other than looking like an anorexic model she doesn't look bad.

Kara walks over to her and kisses her, "I will love you no matter what, but I want you when you are feeling 100%. Just as I know you'd want me when I'm feeling at the top of my game," she taps her on the tip of her nose. "We can still cuddle," she smiles.

"Ok! I want to feel you! I haven't been with you for over two weeks!" She kissed her again on the lips, sucking her lower lip like it was candy. "Your lips always taste so good..." She moaned.

Kara giggles and straddles her hips, returning the kiss, "it has been a while..." she pulls her blazer off and tosses it aside before unbuttoning her blouse slowly and deliberately.

Overgirl reaches up and cups her breasts with both hands, through her bra, but having seen her remove her top, she then slides down her bra straps. Removing her bra quickly by unhooking it. "So lacy," she commented. "You are such my delicate angel." She pulls Kara down onto of her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply all over again.

Kara grinned as she watched Overgirl remove her bra and moans into the kiss. Slipping her tongue into her mouth, a favourite past time that had been taken away and now able to treasure it. The taste of her mouth and tongue, the feel of her hands and listening to her heart start beating faster in excitement.

"I have to tell you why I left." She pulled away to talk.

Kara looks at her confused but sits back, "okay," she says quietly.

"I heard all the terrible things Alex said about me. Some of it was true. I have been shown to be dangerous and when she called me a monster I just couldn't bear that. I am sorry I didn't stay to defend myself." She explained. "It just hurt so much, I couldn't have handled it if you felt that way about me."

Kara shakes her head and smoothes her hair back, "I defended you... and what she said felt like she had stabbed me in the back. I haven't spoken with her since and I don't want to..." her eyes go downcast. "I feel like she's a stranger to me," she bites her bottom lip.

Overgirl put her hands up, "No -no! I don't want to get between you two! I am sorry that happened but I can't let it split you up. You are Sisters! I can't let you throw your adopted family away like that Kara." She explained trying to smooth things

She shakes her head, "the things she said... prior days she was supportive, and that day it's like she lied to me," she swallows. "It was like she wasn't being honest from the start and her words cut me deep."

"I won't stand in the way of you two. You are too close to have this tear you apart." She looked at her warmly. "I love you more than anything in the universe, and believe me, it cut me deep to think they wanted to haul me away in kryptonite cuffs because they thought I was too dangerous for you." Tears fell from her eyes as she openly cried.

"The sad thing is... she was right. I _am_ dangerous Kara, and I love you even more for defending me."

Kara's bottom lip quivers, "I guess I should contact her..." a tear makes its way down her face.

"Tomorrow. Tonight we sleep." She rolled over and placed Kara to the side of her. Soon they curled up in each other's arms fast asleep.

Kara didn't want to get out of bed, she wanted to stay in bed with her twin, but she also is afraid of seeing her older sister. Having mixed feelings about it all, so instead she toys with Overgirl's hair while lying there.

Overgirl has her in a tight embrace spooned with her, due to her weakened state and need for sleep she has passed out.

Kara laces her fingers with hers, content and wondering how the days events are going to unfold. She is half tempted to fly to Alex's apartment to get it over with, but she's afraid of the outcome in making it worse. She also feels her twin needs to recuperate, and should stay in the loft. Groaning she pushes her head into the pillow a bit more as she contemplates.

She wakes Kara as she tossed around. "Sweetie you aren't tired are you?" She asked sleepily.

Kara frowns and shakes her head, "I'm going to go out, but you need to rest," she kisses the top of her head. "Stay, relax, eat," she smiles at her.

"No, I want to go with you dear. I promise I won't cause any problems." She smiles. "I just want to be there to support you I promise."

Kara smoothes her hair back, "I... I need to see Alex," she watches her.

"I know, I will be your support. And once I see you are fine together I will meet you at an all-night cafe."

She sighs and nods, "okay, let's get dressed then."

"I told you I don't want to get in the way of you two." She cups her face and kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you Supergirl."

She feels her cheeks going rosy, "thank you... I love you too," she gives her a quick kiss before climbing out of bed and putting on fresh clothes.

Overgirl did as well, frowning that her jean's were a little loose on her. "I may need to buy new clothes." She stated looping a belt through them to keep them on. "We don't quite look the same anymore." She smirks pulling on some nice boots.

Kara looks at her and shakes her head, "you'll get the muscle put back on in no time. We'll train," she winks.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	26. Kalex

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

They fly out to Alex's apartment. "What time is it?" Overgirl asked curious. "Is she still up? "

Looking at the time, "late morning, but it's Saturday, we'll have to wait to find out. I told her not to reach out to me," she looks up at the open window but shakes her head. "I'll go to the front door," she lands in the ally and goes in through the front door with her twin.

"Don't you want to knock first?"

Kara nods, "I will, like any agent she locks the door," she goes into the elevator and hits the button to her floor. Once the door opens she bites her bottom lip in apprehension. Hesitantly she takes a step off and slowly approached the apartment door. Her fist raised to knock she closes her eyes, wetting her lips before finally knocking.

She hears movement and then the door unlocking. She peaked through to see both Kara's at her door. She stood shocked by the sight.

"Can... we talk? You and I?" Kara asks nervously and pushes her glasses up her nose.

"I thought you didn't want to talk?" She held up her phone and proceeded to read back Kara's text to her. Her eyes were swollen and red. She had heavy bags under them, and Kara noticed her normally skinny sister was even skinnier.

She sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "it's been a couple of weeks and... I've been afraid." She admits, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach at the sight of her older sister.

"Afraid of me?" She lowered her phone and looked at the twins. She opened the door wider for the two to come in.

Overgirl hesitated. "You are going to be fine. Find me okay?" She kissed Kara on her forehead.

Kara lifts her glasses to rub her eyes before taking a step forward. She turns to Overgirl, "thank you," she gives a weak smile before stepping into the apartment. "No... not necessarily... afraid of talking to you because... I was afraid of what you would say next. Your words cut deep, just like every time we've gotten into a fight and you say something you don't mean... but in this case, you didn't let up or anything," she turns to face her. "That night I felt like I lost my big sister... and I had never felt so alone. I didn't want to see anyone at the DEO, I couldn't bare it."

"Okay. Do you want a drink?" She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Handing another to Kara. They sit in the kitchen at her bar.

She opens her bottle and takes a few chugs, "so... you're a mess," she says to put it bluntly.

"I think you are more the mess than I am but yes. I am and it seems we both are." She admitted, pulling out a bag of chips and nervously eating through them. She handed the bag to Kara. "Cheetos. Your favorite." She smirked.

Kara nods, taking a Cheeto, "talk to me Alex," she watches her closely.

"What's there to say? You threw me out! I see Lena found her. She's not the DEO's alien problem anymore. You are just so stubborn you couldn't see how she was changing you. Turning you into the rebel she is! I don't hate her, it really wasn't personal. J'onn thought since I was off duty I could catch her by surprise and bring her back." She shook her head. "We were wrong." She looked at her sister taking her hand. "I am sorry for my part in it."

"I didn't throw you out, I left to find her and failed, and twice I've tried to protect you from her," she stares at her. "And those two times you ignored my instructions... we were supposed to be a team." She adds and looks at the table top. "What keeps playing in my mind is that you said 'you attracted to her and that she is me' saying I'm in a relationship with myself," she looks up at her with hurt eyes. "That hurt more than anything else."

"I'm sorry. I lashed out. I was trying to get you to see she is you and could easily influence you. Though she is an alternate you she is _clearly_ a different person."

"You don't like me dating her, do you?" She asks sadly, leaning forward. "I know you're trying to look out for me, and... what did Dr. Livingston tell you?" She asks curious about what she knows from her session.

"Did he tell me what? And no it's not that I don't like you dating. I just don't like that you are playing with fire. Her sorceress fire to be exact." She still holds her hand. "J'onn, me, Oliver we are all worried for your safely."

Kara gives an involuntary shudder but waves it off, "nothing, I'm getting better," she reaches for her. "She will _never_ harm me Alex and Lena is going to work with her."

"Okay. She is very different from you Kara. But she can influence you which concerns everyone."

"Oliver? I'm surprised you talk to him, I thought he gave you the creeps or that you hated him," she thinks about what she's said and nods. "Okay... I will talk to her but I know she is changing. For me."

"Oliver tortured the hell out of Veronica to get your locations. Because I allowed it I got suspended. It's been three weeks since I got back and am _still_ suspended!" She eyed her. "And you are too until you ever go back to the DEO."

"So are we good?" Alex asked tentatively still with a hand on Kara's hand.

Kara strokes her hand and looks at her, "I love you and want my sister back."

"I never left. I see how devoted you are and I hope we can cure her for you. I love you too Sis." She pulls her in for a hug.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	27. Ingenious Escape

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Dr. Lillian Luthor had become restless. She had been with the DEO for two years without allowing to be let out without an armed escort. She knew they would never trust her, and if she was to be free, it would be to escape. She also knew if she had one chance it was now when it was relatively quiet with Alex still suspended and Supergirl on extended leave.

She waited till she was on duty, as whenever she was off she knew she was monitored.

She was faking going over supplies in the cabinetry saw her chance to go to the supply room to get more medical aids, and timed it perfectly when she knew the supply truck came.

The DEO officers were going over the shipping logs with the driver when she quickly hopped onto the back of the cargo truck. Once in she hid behind tall boxes in the very back of the truck.

She waited. Sure enough, they never went back into the truck after unloading the supplies. She watched as the door was slid down and she heard it lock into place. Her heart hammered in her chest. She knew she had only one chance. If she ever was caught she would be in a DEO cell for life.

She felt the truck moving for what seemed hours, when after a long while she felt it stop. She slid back behind the farthermost boxes to hide. She saw daylight peek in when the door went up again.

She watched as more boxes were unloaded and the door was still open. She quickly climbed out and jogged away, seeing that she was in an industrial area of National City.

It felt good to be free again.

She grabbed a cab as all she had on was her while doctor's smock and a pantsuit underneath but knowing she would be escaping she was carrying her wallet with her. "Where to Ma'am?" The cab driver asked bored.

"National City airport, there is a $20 tip if you can get me there in under ten minutes." The driver immediately sped to the airport.

As there was nothing going on, the staff thought Luthor was inventorying med supplies so they allowed hours to go without her being noticed. By the time someone realized she was not in the medical supply room. She had taken a flight out of the country to whereabouts unknown.

Dr. Hamilton was not happy when she realized after a quiet search she was nowhere to be found and had gone radio silent. She reported to Director Henshaw also known as J'onn Jonz.

"I am sorry J'onn. I had no idea she had thoughts of escaping! It's been two years after all!"

J'onn groans and rubs at his face, "okay... how long since anyone had eyes on her?"

"Hours...we don't even know when and how she did it!" She sat down. "She had gotten quiet. I should have realized she was up to something, but she has been the model doctor all this time, I had no reason to suspect." She looked down. "You may as well start a hunt for her. We won't have her cooperation anymore if we drag her back anyway."

He nods, "she has a massive head start, no doubt she is out of the city by now. But depending on hiccups I'll set up a parameter and put in a call to the airports. I'll also ask Winn to look into security footage."

"At least she won't want to experiment anymore and is no longer an enemy to the DEO."

"If she stays low it will be like a self-imposed prison for her. Most likely on some wonderful tropical island or something." Hamilton sighed. "Speaking of a vacation I really need one with all the Kryptonian drama I have had to endure. I am tired J'onn and am human. I am tired of our resident Kryptonian hurting themselves."

He nods, "so long as you have a doctor to cover for you, I have no issues with you taking a vacation."

She eyed him. "And you know they do all the damn time lately! Especially our rogue Overgirl!" She growled.

"We are down one, but we still have others on staff and Livingston if needed."

She handed him her vacation request. "Two weeks and I am not to be disturbed or this becomes a resignation form." She declared. "Honestly Director, I can see why she took off. She was probably just as tired as me." Dr. Hamilton turned to leave. "I will start vacation tomorrow."

J'onn sits himself down, "Yes ma'am."

She walked off quickly.

* * *

"I am really sorry things got so bad between us Kar. I just knew if it came from me your twin wouldn't see it coming and had cooperated. I didn't see that going any other way and I really should have. She is malnourished now and it is because of me."

Kara strokes her thumb over her hand, "the both of you have gone downhill because of me," she looks at her sadly.

"What? How can you say that Kara?" Alex asked holding both her sister's hands. Her face a truly shocked expression. "Nothing about this situation is your fault sweetie." She hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much..."

Kara shakes her head, hugging her in return, "if I had of just defended you then I would have lost Overgirl… if I'd sided with her I lose you... but I lost you both. You have both become a wreck because of me!"

"No I was acting out of orders. She herself knows she can be dangerous. You my dear have nothing to do with this. Where is she anyway?"

She shakes her head, "I was angry and upset with you and told you to not contact me _at all_ ," she cups her face. "You lost weight because I lost my way... because I was influenced by my girlfriend." She strokes her cheeks with her thumbs, "I love you... and she is out eating, probably at a buffet."

"You were. And I guess part of my problem was I was jealous. You and I have always been together and I know it's stupid but I felt replaced by her. I know a lot of time went by and you only had each other but..." she started to tear up. "I'm sorry. I am usually the rock. Look at me!" She shook her head angry at herself.

Kara gets a phone call...

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	28. Lock Up

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Kara jumps and looks at her call display before putting the phone to her ear, "hello?"

"Hey little Danvers. I have your friend here at lock up." Maggie Sawyer told her seriously. "I only heard about her a few weeks ago. She was the one that blew up the park tree."

Her face falls, "I'll be right there, thank you Maggie," her face goes grim. Hanging up her phone, "Overgirl has been arrested."

"Oh no! Do you know why?"

She shakes her head, pushing her glasses up her nose, "figured I should ask at the station... are you going to come with?"

"Yeah, it's about time we talk again. And she did say hi a few weeks ago." She grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

When they got to the NCPD station they immediately checked in with Maggie.

"Danvers, good to see you again." Maggie smiled looking at Alex.

Alex nodded, going in for the hug. "I missed you too Sawyer." She told her lightly hugging her.

"Little Danvers. You have your hands full with that girlfriend of yours." Maggie smirked.

Groaning Kara looks down a little uncomfortably about the situation of her twin, "yeah... what did she do?" She looks up at her nervously.

"Well I really don't think it was all her fault. According to the cafe manager she started acting sick. I guess nearly passed out. When they tried to get her to go with the EMTs she refused and became hostile. No one could touch her. She apparently tried to get away, but was too weak and fell. When the EMTs tried again to put her on a stretcher she lashed out with lightning scaring pretty much everyone. At that point NCPD figured it was an alien and I was called in. I knew who she was and calmed her down. She is lying peacefully in a cell that she could easily get out of if she wanted to." Maggie explained to them all.

"And Oliver explained how she has powers you don't due to a sorceress." She looked at Kara. "She's over there, I can let you talk to her if you want."

"Can we get her released?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah I can hand her over to the DEO if you wish." Maggie agreed.

Kara nods and frowns more, "I should have taken it more slowly with her recovery," she fidgets with her hands.

"Go talk to her Kara, I'll be right here if you need me."

Overgirl was lying on the cot curled up in a tight ball. The officer on duty allowed Kara to enter the cell on Maggie's authority.

Kara hurries over to Overgirl's side and gently places a hand onto her arm. "Hey... it's me," she says softly.

She sees her lover look up with a tear streaked face. She has obviously been sobbing and is very distraught.

Gently rubbing her shoulder, "we're getting you released, I know it's not your fault... I should have thought more about how much you can handle before going out for a meal... you're not well enough to go out like that and that's on me," she then smoothed her hair away from her face. "Can you get up? Or should I have Lena's people come and get you as I know you won't want to go to the DEO."

She grabs at her stomach and groans loudly. "Pain Kara! Incredible pain. I...I stopped eating and it wouldn't let up. I started feeling dizzy. They kept trying to take me somewhere. I was afraid of being hurt again so I lashed out with a little electricity. It was too much, the sorceress tried to take over and I almost passed out. I am sorry I was dangerous again..." She cried more, from the pain clutching her stomach and the embarrassment of being arrested.

Kara shushes her softly, rubbing circles into her back, "it's okay, don't worry about it. Maggie handled it, all is fine. But we need to get you looked at, Lena told me to contact her if anything came up for you health wise. I'll give her a call now okay? And we'll get it figured out, you're going to get help," she pulls out her phone and dials Lena.

"Hi Kara what's up?" Lena asked slightly distracted looking at some analysis reports of L- Corp.

Overgirl gasped again from intense pain in her stomach. She curled tighter in a ball wishing she would just die and be put out of her misery. "Kill me! Kill me now!" Overgirl cried out then screamed from the intense pain.

Lena heard the scream and jumped to her feet. "Kara! Are you okay what's wrong?" She asked shaken from what she thought was Kara Danvers's scream.

Both Maggie and Alex came rushing to the cell.

Kara runs her fingers through her hair, "it's Overgirl, something is wrong with her stomach. We're at the station where Maggie works, she got arrested and is in bad shape," she says quickly.

"I'll send a chopper team. Get her to the roof!"

"I heard, we will help you Kara." Alex told her, both her and Maggie helping to carry Overgirl as Kara was distraught as well trying to keep up with everything going on.

They carried her to the roof, as she was spasming in their arms.

"She's really bad..." Maggie muttered.

Suddenly after one last seizure, Overgirl went limp in their hands. They saw the helicopter and quickly loaded her in upon landing.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Alex asked a distraught Kara.

Kara nods quickly, "please," she says anxiously.

Alex clutched Maggie's hands. "We will catch up okay?" She smiled hopeful.

"You got it big Danvers." Maggie smiled back. She closed the chopper doors and ducked as it lifted off quickly.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	29. Help Comes Knocking

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

Alex being a doctor checked on Kara Zor El. She worked with the EMTs of L- Corp loosening her clothes and checking her abdomen.

"Lots of swelling, perspiration high, pulse, and blood pressure too high." She lowers her stethoscope borrowed from the team. "She is fighting an infection Kara." She told her grim.

She sits back, watching, arms wrapped around herself tightly. "What could it be from?" She asks concerned.

"Well you said she hadn't eaten much... if she did go two weeks without eating her system would have gone into a type of hibernation. In hibernation you are vulnerable to all sorts of viruses. I think she may have been human for a while and picked up something. You need to be tested too. We have to make sure she didn't give you anything." She explained to her sister.

"We started an IV with a kryptonite needle to get fluids and antibiotics into her." The tech stated quickly.

Kara's eyes dart around as she thinks back to when they got reunited and all the way up to the apartment. Knowing they'd been kissing a lot and cuddled, she looks back at Alex. "Can I still get it even though I'm healthy?"

"Probably not, since you are healthy. It's better to be checked just in case though." Alex told her firmly.

"She is resting comfortably right now so that is good. We have her under sedation." The tech told them all checking her vitals. "Back at L-Corp she will be given a steady dose of antibiotics in IV and will clear up the infection."

They put Kara Danvers on a diagnostic chair once back at L Corp and checked her vitals. She checked out fine, but both the tech and Alex frowned at her blood pressure.

"I think your partner is upsetting you more than you know." Alex told her evenly.

Kara nods, "I know..." looking nervous and keeping her head down.

"We are going to put some red sun emitters on you to make you human. Then this high blood pressure medication will actually work for you." Alex told her.

Getting the emitters set up around her. She prepared an IV. She also put sensors on Kara's wrists and temples. "We need to monitor your blood pressure. It is too high even for your physiology." She stated. She unbuttoned her blouse enough to attach sensors to her chest. "You should start feeling the red sun right away." She told her smoothing her hair out of her face.

She wets her lips and nods, "can I call Kal? I just wonder if he's dealt with anything like this and could help?" She knows that when Alex looks into her eyes she'll see the worry, she can't hide it. Swallowing, "worst case scenario?"

"Of course." She hands her a phone. "Can we get you changed into a gown Kara? You need monitored and we need better access. I am sorry you have become so stressed your blood pressure is too high."

She looked over at Kara's twin. She was already changed, hooked up to monitors and swathed in a gown and sheets. Alex bit her lip, she knew Kara hated the medical labs as much as Overgirl did.

Kara looks down at her hands and then up at her, "the athletic stuff I was allowed earlier?" She asks.

"It isn't in this lab. I will see about getting you some. Remember you are in L Corp." She removes her blouse, unbuttoning it all the way. "Here put this gown on for now and I will send someone out to get you some later." She hands her the offending gown and walks out for her to change.

Giving a sigh she takes it reluctantly and looks over at Overgirl while she pulls it on.

She is deeply sedated with an IV pushing fluids and antibiotics.

Kara rubs at her face and leans forward in her chair, wishing this wasn't happening and then starts to rub the back of her neck.

As soon as she changes Alex hooks her back up to the monitors and sees she's human now from the red emitters injects the blood pressure meds into her.

"You call Kal. But then you need to rest." Alex told her sternly.

Lena came over to the sleeping Kara Zor El and checked her vitals. "So she was arrested? This is so bad for my watch. I need to make a call to the Director."

Kara nods, "thanks Alex," she rests her head in her other hand and dials.

Clark had just finished sending his last story of the day to editing when his phone went off. Surprised to see a call from his cousin, they typically text. He answers it. "Kara?"

She sighs, "Ka- I mean Clark, I need your help," she looks at her sleeping girlfriend.

Looking around the office he gets up with his messenger bag and heads out. "What's wrong?"

"This will surprise you... " Kara told him bits and pieces. Alt Kara, girlfriend after kidnapping, the fight, make-up and now the stressor.

He is out of the building sitting on a park bench so he can focus on all she is saying. Looking at his watch, "I've got some friends I can call for help, you're at L Corp correct?"

Kara feels a tear roll down her cheek, "yes, please be nice to Lena. She isn't like Lex."

He groans before rubbing the back of his head, "I'll do my best. I know you've proven her innocents more than once. I'll call you or you'll have visitors by the end of the day. And Kara?" He waits a beat. "I love you."

Kara smiles, fresh tears trickling down her cheeks, "I love you too," before hanging up.

Alex walked back over and took the phone. "Okay, I am giving you a mild sedative so you can rest that tired body of yours." Alex told her injecting the sedative into her IV. "You are a little dehydrated and I am administering fluids too. Rest little Sis." She smiled at her and brushed her hair back with her hand. "You are about to get a few hours of much needed sleep."

Kara pouts, "You must love being my doctor," she mutters before lying down. "I keep you on your toes... you..." she yawns, "need... a break..."

"Yes I do like taking care of that little alien body of yours." She smirked, "Cuz you don't take care of it- someone has to!" She teased her little sister.

She tiredly sticks out her tongue, "I'm bigger than you... and..." her eyes grow heavier. "No... allen... comm-" her head got pulled under by the sedation.

Alex covered her mouth to keep from laughing. It was good seeing her Sister resting as a human for a change.

Lena dialed the Director, she sighed ready for the dressing down she was about to get by him. "Director? Ah I just heard about what happened, and rest assured both Kryptonian's are in my care right now."

J'onn is finally getting some much needed espresso when he got the call. "I figured as much... what _did_ happen and what are you doing about it?"

"Well I honestly wasn't expecting Kara to leave her twin to eat by herself at a buffet." She explained tight lipped. "I guess Overgirl got sick from not eating for a while then eating again. They called EMTs but she refused to go. I guess the Sorceress came out when they pushed her too far."

J'onn rubs at his eyes, "I got your faxed paper work that you signed... I _trust_ that you're going to do all you can just as I would."

"At that point she was arrested as an alien and Det Sawyer knew who she was and called Kara. Yes I am working on curing her. I have to take care of an intestinal virus that she caught while in hiding."

His eye brows raise, "she is reliable, I'll be sure to thank her for her continued discretion." Brows furrow, "what kind of virus?" He rubs at his eyes, "your mother escapes my custody and this happens..."

"Kara Danvers has high blood pressure, which Alex is here with me and we are treating her for. I think all the stress from the gladiator ring, the shocks it has all taken its toll on her. Also her constant worry over her girlfriend. "

"Your Mother escaped Lena." He told her grim.

"What? How did she escape?"

"According to Agent Schott... she got onto a truck that delivers our stocks. Seems she was going over inventory and that's when things take a while. Because of this she had a perfect window to bore her security detail. From there he picked up her face at an airport, she's gone for the time being. I'm sorry Ma'am."

"Well honestly I don't think she cares about any of her old ways. She saved both Kryptonian's a lot and wishes no harm on aliens anymore. I think she just wanted to be free. As for the intestinal virus- Overgirl is on a constant IV drip antibiotics. She is human and the meds are helping her."

"As I said... for the time being. When we find her, just like Livewire, we'll keep an eye on her till we need her."

"The virus came from being in a state of hibernation from not eating. Apparently Kryptonian's have this weird ability to hibernate when not being active. However they are very vulnerable when they do so."

He closes his eyes, "is there anything we can do?"

"No my techs and Alex is working through it all. Is she still suspended by the way?" Lena bit her lower lip. "Sorry Overgirl got arrested."

J'onn looks at paper work on his desk, "I just signed the documents that reinstate Alex Danvers back into a working agent. And it's alright Ma'am... I have dealt with Overgirl enough, we've got good people in this city that I'm very happy they have our backs for situations like that."

"Okay well Alex is here with her Sister right now." She paused to tell him some good news. "I am working on getting Overgirl cured. She might be here awhile."

He blinks in surprise, "how're you managing this?" He asks curious.

"She called her cousin. Help is on its way." She frowned, "I hope."

"We'll keep in touch Director." She told him ready to disconnect.

Sighing, "in a way I wish I had more contact with that man... thank you for the call and please pass the good news onto Agent Danvers."

"I will, thank you." She disconnected. She walked out of her office and saw a tall dark haired woman brought to the lab.

"And who are you?" Lema asked curious.

"She is Superman's friend." One of the techs told Lena standing by the woman.

"I am Diana. Kal sent me to assess the situation of the Kryptonian Overgirl."

"She's still sedated, but you can get briefed by her girlfriend resting comfortably over there." Diana turned and saw Kara lying on the chair.

She walked over to her. "Hello, I was sent here by your cousin."

Kara opens her eyes and blinks a few times, "umm... hi... sorry my sister sedated me, a bit groggy," she smiles a little and tries to sit up.

"It's okay. Kal told me you are recovering. I am Diana." She held out her hand to shake it. Kara noticed this woman was tall and slender, and she had a very thick accent. "Kal tells me you have a possession issue? Your girlfriend is possessed?" She finds a chair and sits beside her on her exam chair. "You are Kal's cousin Kara Zor El correct?"

She nods, all of it coming back to her and shakes her hand, "yes- yes I'm Kara Danvers though, my twin from the alt Earth has pretty well another personality in her. She's a Sorceress."

"A magic user...that is not good. She is from an alternate universe? I am familiar with the concept. She is most likely too strong to remove the Sorceress completely, but we may be able to blend the two together to be able to live as one." She offered.

She nods eagerly, "yes, please that would be great. The other one... she has shown a willingness to change for me. And I'd like to save her even though she won't have a body of her own. I," she wets her lips, "I always try to avoid killing."

"As do I, I am also Wonder Woman." She sighs. "I did not ask for that name..."

Kara's eyes widen, "I've heard of you! You're such a bad ass!" She smiles.

"I am an Amazon, Princess of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta." She looks down. "I am also the daughter of Zeus where I get my power." She sighed. "But I have many friends, and if need be a foe or two I can get to help your twin."

"Can this Kara hold the Sorceress at bay, contain her even? Or does she possess her?"

"That's a mouthful... wow... I had no idea you had so much history!" Kara says astounded. She thinks it over, "she told me she could... but in her physical state now I don't see it happening.

"Very well. I have two magic users I can bring in. One is a friend, the other a foe. I believe between the two of them we can control the sorceress. I have been told she is ill right now. So it will have to wait until she recovers. In the meantime I can recruit the people I need."

She holds out a hand and clutches Kara's. Kara could feel the strength in her. "We will get her better."

Kara takes her hands, "thank you so much, I really appreciate this," she beams at her.

"It is no problem Kara Zor El last daughter of Krypton. Though I hear there are more Kryptonian's including your own Mother? On a stray asteroid? Very strange."

Kara nods, "yeah... no longer a big cloud over my head... no longer the last, it feels good and still feels surreal."

She releases her hands. "Kal and I confide in each other a lot."

"I am happy for you that more survived. Kal said neither of you were very attached due to your time here on Earth. I am sorry for you and your Mother but at least she is alive."

Kara nods, "yes... the people we've become, did he tell you I'm older?" She giggles.

"He did, which is quite humorous because you are quite a bit younger than him thanks to that phantom zone."

"Tell me about it... one moment I recall changing his diapers and the next he's a young adult who... didn't need me and had his own life... no real time for a teenage cousin," she shrugs.

"You should be proud of what you have accomplished being Earth's protector. I have petitioned for you to join the league but Kal always vetoes it. He wants to keep you safe." She put a hand on her arm, and rubbed it lightly. "He cares very much about you. And so do I."

Kara's face lights up, "really? I would love to join... guess I gotta talk him into it eh?" She smirks and has a light blush at the huge compliment from the older woman. "Thank you... I didn't enjoy kicking his butt by the way."

"Yes he told me you beat him in a fight. And that you are the true Kryptonian. He is weaker from being raised here on Earth. You are stronger and faster than him." She smirked. "I love strong women." She flirted with Kara. "Well I will be back with my magic user team when she is better." She leaned over and kissed her on her head after standing up. "Take care and rest." She strode out in a leather jacket and tight black jeans.

Kara wets her lips and watches her go, then feels her cheeks go rosy. Shaking her head she looks back to Overgirl and at the machines she herself is hooked up to.

Agent Schott comes into Lena's lab area in search of her with a bag in hand of take-out food.

"Hi Winslow. I have been busy as you can see. I have both Kara's under my care." Lena told him.

"I know sweetie," he holds up the food, "which is why this guy thought about your stomach and that you'd neglect it."

"It's just that I am in it if I can't get her cured. She is a huge liability and the Director is mad about the way she was handled. Superman sent Wonder Woman here to cure her. I really hope what she has planned works."

He takes her shoulder, "I know _you_ can do it, now get some brain food into you," he sets it down onto a table to pull out Chinese.

"She is on antibiotics now. When she wakes up from sedation I will see if we can start it. Overgirl is dangerous and is causing Kara all sorts of grief."

Winn rubs his hands together, a little giddy, "maybe after it all I'll be able to finally quiz him!"

"Quiz who?" She asked pulling out an egg roll.

"Superman," he says quietly, "I'm a huge fan of his... despite his history with your family." He takes some noodles and hands her a cappuccino with an espresso shot.

"Superman is not all that. Supergirl is better you know."

He nods, slurping a bit, "I know... I'm still a fan of his but Kara is... well... family," he smiles at her. "She told me first, we worked on her suit together."

"That's nice. You know that is a bit of a sore subject with me." She stood up, folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

He cringes, "I'm sorry," he sets his noodles down and places his hands onto her shoulders. "How about I bring you your favourite baked treat?" Winn moves in closer and kisses her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No thank you. I have to get back to work. Thanks for the lunch." She walked away quickly, not giving him the opportunity to follow. She went into her office and closed the door.

Running his hand through his hair he groans, leaving the food for her.

Alex sees him and walks over, taking an egg roll for herself.

"What's up with Lena?" She asked him worriedly.

"I spoke about Superman and how Kara told me first about her powers and forgot it's a sore subject for her... I'm an idiot!" He says and takes a seat holding his head in dismay

"You know for an incredibly bright person you have very little common sense." She scolded him. "You should go now."

He stands up, "thanks... you know for chats like these I wonder how I can even keep a girl. Call if you need me!" He waves off feeling useless.

She hears a commotion in the lab. "I have to go. See yourself out?" She ran off. She already saw Lena trying to calm Overgirl down. "Shit..." she muttered seeing sparks fly.

She ran over to her and tried to calm her. "You are in my lab Kara...we are trying to help you." Lena implored her.

"I did not authorize this! I want to know where my girlfriend is? Where's Kara Danvers?" She panicked not knowing where she was.

Kara gets as close as her monitor's will allow. "I'm right here! You are in the care of L Corp as Henshaw authorized you to be cared for by Lena. Please, calm down!"

"Kara? What is going on? Why am I dressed like this? What are they doing to me?" She got up, and pulled off her monitoring sensors and lastly the IV.

Kara pulls at her machines to get closer, "look, you're actually sick with a virus you obtained from not eating for two weeks. Because you were malnourished you became susceptible to a virus and right now L Corp is trying to help and they're going to help with the Sorceress if you let them."

"The Sorceress? I _am_ the sorceress!" She yelled looking for clothes. "Give me my clothes right now!"

Her eyes widen, "we're trying to help you! We're trying to blend you together!"

"Blend me? I am not some ingredient to be blended with another!" She growled.

Kara pulls off the machines and takes her shoulders, "I don't want either of you to die!" She says fiercely.

"You want me around? You didn't even want to name me." The sorceress commented, looking at her hands as they sparked. Both Alex and Lena stayed away, Alex motioned to Kara to call someone.

Kara looks at Alex, "call Diana," she suggests and looks at her. "Okay, I'll name you. What about Katherine?"

"Katherine? No sounds old and boring! Your twin doesn't even have a proper name now. Overgirl! What a name!"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm trying, okay?" She lets go of her shoulders to try and show trust.

Alex quickly made a call to Diana.

"Clothes Kara..." The sorceress walked around the lab. "Where are they?" She looks at her in the gown. "Looks like you can use some too."

She grabs the clothes from their bin, "here!" She hands them to her. "What do you want then?"

"Hang on..." the sorceress told her ducking to the nearest lab bathroom.

Alex frantically called Diana. "Overgirl is up- and she's the sorceress again!"

"My team and I are on their way!" She told her and the phone cut off.

"She's on her way." Alex assured Kara. "Don't let Overgirl out!"

The sorceress emerged from the bathroom in the shirt and jeans Overgirl had been wearing.

Kara takes her shoulders, "you can't go, please, we want to help you."

"You want to get rid of me..." She stated pushing her away.

"Overgirl! This is kryptonite! Don't make me dart you!" Alex told her aiming a gun.

"No! I care about you!" She shakes off the push to grab her

"I am _not_ that name! I am a nameless sorceress!" She raised her hands to shoot at Alex.

Kara moves in front of Alex, blocking her view. "Alex! Lena! Get out of here!" Kara orders.

Alex ducked behind medical equipment just as Diana flies into the room and blocks the lightning with her bracers.

Alex and Lena both scrambled to get away.

"Sorceress, I am Diana. I am here to help you!" She called out to her.

"I know you want to live and I want to keep it that way!" Kara states, "she is here to help. Stop fighting me!"

"I don't need your help!" She snarled.

Kara extends her hands, "please, I know you can have a rational conversation." She suddenly remembers she doesn't have her powers back yet but doesn't falter.

"I am a sorceress as well. Zatanna told her stepping forward. "I can help you." She extended her hands out to her.

"Why does everybody think I need help!" She yelled angry.

Rolling her eyes, "to put it bluntly, you have two minds in one body, and you're linked through your anger which makes you dangerous. Therefore those of us here," she gestures, "wish to _help_ so you both can live and not be a threat and everyone can go about their lives like normal."

"And how do you expect to 'help' me?"

Kara takes a deep breath, "will you listen to them and hear their suggestion?" She crosses her arms feeling a little frustrated.

"You are my partner," she walked over to Kara and placed a hand on her head. "If you think it is important I will cooperate." She tells her brushing her hair away from her face. "I will listen, but you have your work cut out. I am a strong personality and can't be ended easily." She explained looking at Kara carefully.

"Lie back down so I can evaluate your situation." Zatanna offered.

Raising her right brow, thinking 'now you're going to listen?' Mentally she rolls her eyes but closes them instead. "I need some sunlight or I'm human for this," she steps aside to go to a window.

Overgirl laid back down on the bed and let Zatanna evaluate her.

"The Sorceress is deep, it won't be easy to extricate her from that entity." Zatanna commented to Diana.

Circe the evil sorceress showed in a spark of flames in the lab room.

Kara feels the warmth of the sun on her face and feels her strength returning rapidly. She tests herself and gets changed into her day clothes just in case but without her glasses. Walking to the ladies, "how're you doing?"

"Circe will take the energy of the sorceress." Diana told Overgirl. "Then she will put it back with the conscious Overgirl. Zatanna will strengthen the mind of Overgirl to accommodate the sorceress." Diana told them all.

"That works," Kara comments and looks over Overgirl.

Circe, a very powerful sorceress pulled the energy from Overgirl and suddenly glowed red from the extra energy

Overgirl cried out, the pain of losing her other self strong.

"This is worse than I thought." Zatanna told Diana, trying to soothe the stricken Kryptonian.

Diana nodded and walked over to Kara.

"What?" She asks looking around, "what's wrong?"

"Her Sorceress has already become a part of her. We thought maybe we could extract her from Overgirl, but as you see it is physically hurting her by losing her other self. They have no choice but to put her back."

She nods quickly, "do it," she looks at Diana. Feeling nervous about it all and wanting to comfort Overgirl.

Diana nodded and Circe threw the energy back into Overgirl.

She spasamed on the bed and then fell quiet.

Biting her bottom lip, Kara watches anxiously.

No longer glowing red. Circe stood waiting.

Diana leaned over the Kryptonian and checked her pulse. "She is resting. Let's see if we can wake her up." She suggested helping her up.

Overgirl awakened quickly with a little jolt from one of Diana's bracers.

"Whoa! Easy... how do you feel?" Kara asks quickly.

"I am okay...I think." Overgirl speaks confused.

"You should be better. The sorceress is clearly a part of you." Circe told her. "You need to embrace your magic self."

"Embrace it? I can feel the strength clearly it is me now, I have all control of the power. But yet, I feel different." She admitted.

"That is the sorceress in you. She is no longer a separate entity. She is you." Zatanna explained quickly.

"So now you are a very powerful Kryptonian with magic." Diana told her.

Both Alex and Lena looked on, watching the intervention.

"I am? I am the sorceress now?" Overgirl asked shocked.

"Yes, there is no more separate entity. She is you." Zatanna told her.

"Kara?" She looked at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned for her partner.

Kara rubs her arm gently, "I'm here and I'm not leaving you." She smiles encouragingly.

She gets up from bed and hugs her tightly. "I'm a little confused. I am the sorceress now?" She looked at the three after hugging her partner.

"You are." Diana assured her. "No more separate entity, you are in charge of your own actions now."

"I called Kal and he called Diana, informed her of the situation and so they helped," she hugs her back tightly.

"You arranged this?" She eyed her carefully.

"Yes!" She beams at her. She turns to Diana and doesn't know if she should hug her but decides to anyway, gives a little squeeze as she isn't sure how much she can handle. "Thank you!"

She hugged her back, then squeezed her hands. "You are welcome. I think she is better."

"How can I contact you in the future?" She asks, wondering about the League now and her future chat with her cousin.

She pulls out her cell phone. "What is your number?" She asked ready to text her.

She gives her number and giggles, "who would have thought heroes use cell phones?"

"Yes, you use one too." She noticed texting her. Soon Kara saw it on her screen. "Call me anytime dear. I will continue to petition Kal to let you join the Justice League."

Kara shakes her hand and gives her a confident, strong one. Just to be sure she knows that even with her being younger and smaller, that she is strong and she isn't able to show it to very many. "Thank you again and I'll call up Kal to try and talk him into it."

"Okay, when you are both doing better we can do lunch." She offered still in her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Who? What are you?" Overgirl asked curious.

"I'll let your partner catch you up." Diana told her. The three women left upon finishing their work.

"Kara what is going on and who the Rao was that?" Overgirl asked curious.

Kara looks at Overgirl, "that was, "Diana an Amazon, Princess of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta and daughter of Zeus which is where she gets her powers from. I overhead one was Zatana a Sorceress and... Circe was the other one... the other two came for Diana. I called Kal for help and he delivered," she hugs her again.

"I'm so happy you're okay! You gave me such a scare, having a problem with eating at a buffet and accidentally attacking the EMTs that were trying to help... really need to thank Maggie," she looks up in thought. "Actually... it's been all women who've been helping." She looks back at her, "they took the Sorceress out of you but you were struggling. Apparently your body needed the Sorceress to live."

"It does? I do? I ...feel strange. If the sorceress is me now...how will I keep from being dangerous?" She hugged her tightly, then kissed her. "I am so afraid of hurting you sweetie."

Kara returns the tight hug, "you won't, you and her both care for me too much," she grins.

"Well I am clearly both now so I will take care of you. I am very strong and want to protect you dear." She kissed her hard, crushing her lips onto Kara's mouth thrusting her tongue through her teeth and embracing her passionately. Kara noticed she seemed to show no inhibitions towards her passion. "I feel whole again." She looks at her twin after coming up for air. "Can we go back to the loft? I want to make mad passionate love to you as if it is the first time!" She grinned.

Kara cups her face, happily accepting her tongue, moaning at the feel of all feeling normal again. She giggles, "okay... but you need to be cleared by Lena first. No more getting into trouble."

"Okay deal, I love you so much Danvers."

Kara smiles and goes off to fetch Lena and give her an update on the good news.

Lena had been watching and comes into the room to greet her.

"Why don't we hook her up to diagnostic get a quick read on vitals and then I will release you both." She told Kara.

Kara swallows and nods, "sounds good, thank you," she smiles looking really excited.

Overgirl sat in the diagnostic chair, got a good read out and checked clear. No infection everything was fine. Miraculously Kara's high blood pressure had lowered as well.

"You are both cleared to go. Thank you for your help Alex." She told her gripping her arm.

"I can send my driver to your apartment since you came over in the chopper."

Alex nodded, "That's nice of you, thanks."

"So you two are headed back to the loft?" She asked Kara smiling.

Kara nods eagerly, "yeah... some much needed _personal_ time together," she bites her bottom lip in excitement.

"You know I think you deserve it. I am going to call Mags up myself." She grinned getting her stuff ready to head out with Lena's driver.

Overgirl grabs Kara's hand, and before heading out she grasps Alex's hand. "Thank you for helping me. I am sorry we fought, but I am clear of the anger and really happy that you two are close again." She told Alex sincerely. "And Maggie is a really great person!" She commented heading out with her girl.

She purrs in her ear, "Really happy the Sisters are close again, and who knows? Maybe Alex will hook up with Maggie again?"

Kara feels goosebumps go up her arms and a blush cross her cheeks. "You know... I think Diana was flirting with me earlier... she commented she likes strong women." She follows with her.

"Well she has good taste!" Overgirl gushed grabbing her shoulders and walking out the doors.

They walked a little ways, ducked into an alley, two leaps and both went soaring into the air.

So when Alex got back to her apartment, she called Maggie.

"Hey, how did it go?" Maggie asked genuinely concerned.

"She's cured. Superman's friends cured her. I met Wonder Woman, Maggie."

"Oh wow! She's hot! How did you survive?"

"Well she is kind surreal you know? Unobtainable. But you... well I have always had a flame for you."

"Danvers are you hitting on me again?" She chuckled on the phone.

"Yep, alien dive bar. I want a rematch on that last game of pool you cheated on." She laughed.

"What? Just cuz I sneezed at an inappropriate time and caused you to miss the shot?" She laughed out loud.

"Exactly!" Alex replied.

"It's a date! See ya in an hour." Maggie replied still laughing before hanging up.

Alex smiled, she was happy, and she was clearly still in love.

-SG-OG-

Winn was frustrated at his computer, not really working when Lena breezed in. He hadn't been paying attention to the comings and goings and didn't see her come in.

She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Winn?" She looked down at his head, biting her lower lip and sucking it in.

Winn jumps in surprise, almost knocking over his large headphones. "Y-yeah?" He says startled and settles down when he sees who it is and relaxes in his chair again. "Hey..."

"Can we talk somewhere?"

He takes a deep breath which makes his chest rise, "yeah," he stands up and walks with her to the room he had his chat with his mother. Once he closed the door behind her, "I'm sorry about earlier, Lena. I wasn't thinking..." He turns to her, hurt in his eyes.

"I just wanted to try and help take care of you, I know how you get swamped in your work and wanted to try and go down memory lane to lighten the stress... but I brought up the wrong thing and," he looks downcast.

She sits down at an abandoned console. "Winn, stop apologizing. It just hit hard that I was one of the only people that was kept in the dark about Supergirl. You caught me at a bad time. I had just gotten my ass handed to me when Overgirl got arrested on _my_ watch! And you started gushing about Superman when he locked up Lex and threw away the key! I was saddened when you started fan boying over him." She looked down. "I don't think the hurt will ever go away. Lex and I were real close you know?"

Winn nods taking a step towards her, "I know I hurt you... but when you turned your back on me it was a punch to my gut when you walked away. I wanted to make it up to you and felt... awful, and then worse when you didn't want to talk about it." He puts his hands into his pockets. "I promise I won't fan boy over him anymore... not after how he's treated Kara or your family."

"It's okay. I guess I should probably talk to Kara about the deep resentment I have for her not telling me." She sighed. "With all the drama of her girlfriend I didn't want to pile more stuff on her you know?" She looked at her watch. "When does your shift end?"

He looks at his watch, "fifteen minutes ago," he walks over to her and places his hands onto her biceps. "Hey, next time you have a problem with something I say... talk to me about it okay?" He smiles a little.

"Okay, but this is what you have dating a Luthor. A messed up person who doesn't like being reminded of unpleasant thoughts. Anyway my car is waiting out front. I planned on taking you to a night club tonight. You game?"

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


	30. Epilogue

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

* * *

A few months went by with Overgirl being cured and both Kara's enjoying each other's company. Overgirl had moved into the loft with Supergirl and had actually helped her with DEO missions. Both Kryptonians came and went at their leisure to the DEO and J'onn was thrilled that Overgirl had become part of the team.

She wore her mask and Supergirl was being hailed as having an alien partner to help fight crime.

It was one of the times both Kryptonians were being briefed along with the other agents, and after debriefing Overgirl spotted Oliver.

Oliver got stopped by an agent and showed him a hand grip on the arm. He just finished a training session with a group of agents on hand to hand combat. Once done he looks up when he spots Overgirl.

She peeks around a corner. She wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hello Oliver..." She spoke hesitantly. She looked over and saw Kara was talking to her sister. She knew she would have to talk to him, at least right now.

She stood, waiting for him to approach.

She was nervous, they had been through alot, and she wasn't sure if she could ever get past it.

Oliver walks over to her, "hello Overgirl," he gives her a small smile. "Everything alright?" He asks casually.

"Yes, I am sure you heard I have been cured." She told him hesitantly.

He gives a firm nod, "yes, congratulations, your quite the hot topic here. With your new abilities and going out on missions, especially that Slushies machine," he smirks. "I'm happy that you are well, I'm sorry I barely see you."

"The slushies machine?" She looked at him puzzled.

He smiles, "yeah, three weeks ago you and Supergirl came in covered in the stuff. I was out with Alex so I missed it," he looks down at the mention of her sister. "Sorry..." he puts his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, that. Yeah an alien threw it on us. Fun stuff to get out of your hair." She smiled.

"I am sorry for changing on you and making you and the other Alex afraid. I couldn't control the sorceress in me. But I am her now. No dual personality." She smiled. "I am sorry for my part in it all."

Raising his hands, "Hey, I get it okay? No worries, I'm not holding anything against you," he rests a hand onto her shoulder. "I've heard about how happy you are with your twin and I'm really happy you have her... truly."

"As I am happy you are finally starting a family..." Her voice stuttered some. "I am sorry you could never have that with me." She stated sadly.

Oliver frowns, "hey... I'm sure that Supergirl will want a family when she's ready. I feel like I pushed you for something in the end that you weren't comfortable with," he holds both of her shoulders.

"Not so much that I wasn't comfortable with it...just too alien to have one with you." She told him honestly. "I knew it might not have been possible."

He lightly squeezes her shoulders, "I'm sorry... I didn't know at the time that was how you thought of it. Look... if the sight of me bothers you I'll work on being elsewhere. I just want you to know I'm happy you found love."

"You and I are past animosity. I know you work here as an agent. I just wanted you to know I don't believe we could have had a family together. Anyway, isn't her baby due soon?"

He nods, "well you should know that deep down," he touches his chest. "You'll always have a piece of my heart. It's not like we got into a fight and broke up..." He shakes his head. "Yes... yes she's due possibly any day now," he clasps his hands together.

"I am happy for you." She told him sincerely. She backed off, "I should go. I am glad you have your human life back." She bowed her head and sped off quickly.

Another night went by and Alex went into labor the very next morning. She was quickly transferred to the infirmary and Oliver stood by her side. Soon the news had spread and quite a few people were waiting in the observation room for the new arrival.

It seemed like she's went by, when both Kara's heard the announcement that it was a girl.

After congratulating the Father, both Kara's headed out.

"He finally got his family." Overgirl told her partner, holding her shoulders as they walked out.

Kara nods, "yeah, he does, I'm happy for them," she smiles. "He got his happy ending and so did you," she grins.

"Yes I did. Kara, you know we would be reduced to adopting a human child if you really wanted one between us? But I am happy just being with you. You are all the family I need." She kissed her lightly on the lips.

Blinking, she returns the kiss, "are you okay?" She looks at her concerned, "I've heard of baby fever, and... yeah I think eventually I'd like a kid but right now I don't think I'm there yet."

"I am fine, and honestly I think it would be strange to a human kid having alien mothers." She giggled nuzzling her face. "You want to take this back to the loft?" She smiled standing, cupping her lover's face.

Kara smiles fondly at her, "I know you can't... but eventually maybe I could," she looks into her deep blue eyes. "When we're ready... we can talk about it and yes to the loft," she kisses her again.

The two Kryptonians flew off happy arm in arm.

* * *

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
